Almost Perfect
by ButterflyEyes24
Summary: Phoebe & Cole are happily married...For Now ! R
1. Almost Perfect

Almost Perfect

Phoebe let out a soft moan as her husband applied kisses to her neck making her close eyes and relax into his arms as he carried over to their bed and laid her down. She removed his shirt working her fingers over his toned torso and back pulling him down closer to her. They had been married for almost a year; it wasn't your typical marriage she was a witch and he a demon, it went against everything she stood for but she had fallen in love with him under the worst circumstances. Their relationship had so many rough spots with people trying to turn them against each other, her sisters, demons, elders everyone but despite this they were still together she hoped forever.

Phoebe could of kicked his nuts off when she heard his cell ring, if he stopped pleasing her and picked it up they would fight if he didn't they would still fight he couldn't win. Phoebe looked up at him devilishly handsome was the word she raised one slim brow at him just daring him to answer it. He smiled apologetically at her before rolling off and answering. She sat straight up and shot daggers at him , even though it was her who wanted him to live a mortal life she was finding it hard to except that he was doing it too well for her liking. Cole more or less made himself a prestigious business man over the last year how he did it she didn't know but he did, and she was finding she was falling second to his work.

"Is it important ….. Ok I'm coming" she heard the words and automatically let out an annoyed sigh so that he could hear. He dropped the phone and looked at her

"Don't even talk" she warned him, this had been happening too much lately she understood he needed to take care of his investments but not in the middle of the night when he was with his wife people just didn't care these days she thought.

Cole saw her annoyed expression, she sat crossed legged on their bed she had put her robe on and was without a doubt ready to argue with him but like any good man and he used the term good loosely he knew how to win her over 8 times out of 10.

He got up and started to look for his shirt that she had taken off, he could feel her eyes on him she told him not to talk but he wasn't really one for taking orders he put the shirt on and walked over to her side of the bed.

"What's the problem now" she asked him tightly, he looked and muttered something then looked up at her

"Something to do with money fraud something like that" he told her

"Is that it your going to leave in the middle of the night because some idiot got caught committing a criminal offence yeah great reason" she said sarcastically , Cole let a small smile come to his face which pissed Phoebe off even more.

"Baby you know have to go take care of this mess I'll be back by the time you wake up" he said smoothly , she turned and looked at him annoyance still evident

"What ever when are you going to take care of me do I have to hold a vanquishing potion to your ass before that happens" her threat didn't alarm him, he leant into her space his face just below hers

"Don't look at me like that" he kissed her cheek before kissing her, she couldn't even stay pissed at him for that long when he acted all cute and shit. He really was her weakness

"Morning" he said, she pouted then accepted

"Morning" she said dryly

"I'll make it up to you" he said onto her lips , she slipped her tongue inside his mouth , just so that he knew exactly what he was missing.

"Chocolates always good" she replied, she couldn't mad; he did it for her that's what made it worse. She watched him get up and grab his jacket he came back over to her, bending only so much so that she couldn't just pull him and seduce him into staying

"sweet dreams" he said with a smile, she raised her eyebrows at him while rolling her eyes pushed him away, he laughed and shimmered out once again she was left in this big house all by herself sweet dreams he said.

"You're so lucky I don't hold that potion to you" she called out to no one in particularly.

So The First Chapter What Do You Think???


	2. Baby Talk

Baby Talk

Phoebe walked around her house, her sisters didn't want her to move out saying it would disrupt the power of three etc. Prue especially made so much effort to disapprove of everything she did piper wasn't so hard on her about things more understanding besides she couldn't talk she married a white lighter.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen her breakfast had been prepared they had maids she found It weird every time she thought of it like that, they only came in the morning so it wasn't really a full time thing which she was grateful for because she would be damned if she became one of those cooperate wives who just sat at home all day doing their nails.

She sat down at the round table to eat, she hated the silence she looked at the clock 8:30 he better be on his way, she reminded herself to go into her own office and do up her column also she had to make some appearances at special dinners she hated them but what was she to do. Not even that she forgot that she would soon be hosting her own talk show so she knew she would see Cole less than she already did.

That bothered her more than she liked to admit , she had been to many of those boring dinners with him they would both jus mingle with people the women would be all over him so much so that one time she actually had to remind them he was off limits.

She wondered if women even looked to see if he was married and Cole well he was a sweet flirt so he would laugh and entertain them, much to her annoyance but he would always come back to her. She smiled she heard the front door open.

"Is it safe" he called out playfully, she shook her head as she got up to put her plate in the sink.

"You're a fool you know that right" she called back out to him, his voice floated into room and into her ears

"That's not nice" he spoke softly he appeared in the doorway and leant against the door frame.

"It wasn't meant to be" she replied with a smile, he rolled his eyes at her , she walked over to him and stood in front of him he looked at her and pulled a face again she shook her head he didn't act like this when people around that's why they didn't get their relationship.

She often been asked how does she put up with him because he was just so flippant with everything, he was just acted like demon without actively being one when he was with other people but he was completely different around her.

"We can stare all day" he started

"Or we can make up for lost time" she finished, he wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her body closer to his

"I would love too" she felt the word but coming and she just played with the button on his shirt.

"Butt" she said before he had a chance to

"I have to get back to the office" she put a finger to h is lips before h could say anything else.

"I have things to do today anyway my turn to rain check" she told him before kissing him briefly and leaving his embrace to go to their room to get dressed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cole shimmered into the house which meant to be home he didn't sense phoebe in around she was probably still at work. Leading a mortal life didn't really have any perks except the fact that he could instantly tell what kind of person he was dealing years in the underworld had taught him enough to survive in the human world but surviving in phoebes world was one he had not been prepared for. Cole walked around and settled in their front room he lay down on the leather sofa.

He could hear almost everything around him even if it was a pin dropping, he sensed another presence in the room with him he formed an energy ball in the palm of his hand closed his eyes, focused on the area where the unknown energy was coming from. Then let the energy ball fly into the space it evaporated leaving a burn mark on the wall, he looked to the space where he could have sworn he sensed something or someone if demons were still trying to kill him for his betrayal then they wouldn't lurk in darkness.

Lately his demonic instincts had been slipping he blamed it on becoming too comfortable in his new life, living as a human was harder than living as a demon even though he still fought the occasional bounty hunter but he couldn't help thinking that maybe he had become weak by falling in love and giving up everything for his destined enemy. He shook these thoughts from his head anytime he started to think like that the war he battled everyday raged harder.

Cole lay there with his eyes close, he rarely slept demons didn't sleep it was a sign of vulnerability when you was asleep anyone could attack while you was in sub consciousness. Phoebe would always try and creep up on him, she made him laugh he always caught her but she still tried but he had to admit she was getting better maybe she would succeed one day. He would give anything for her even his life, there were some things she didn't understand about him and he really wouldn't explain them to her.

This time there was definitely someone in the room, he smiled when he recognised the who it was

"You should really give up" he told her opening his eyes , she stuck her tongue out at him then dropped her handbag on the table and made her way back over to him, her hair was all wet then he realised it must have been raining outside maybe that's what he mistaken for a demon.

"How's your day been" she asked him as she placed herself neatly on top of him she laid her head on his chest , he shrugged he really couldn't be bothered to answer

"How can you not know" she asked him in disbelief, he shrugged again, her hands crept under his black jumper and rested on his body she was just running her fingers up and down.

There was a comfortable silence as they lay there together both wrapped in their own thoughts inside each others world.

"Where did that black mark come from" she suddenly asked, raising her head to look at him. Cole turned his head to see the mark she was referring to then made an energy ball with his free hand and threw it at the wall making a new mark next to the old one

"Oh it must have been me" he said sweetly, she rolled her eyes

"There's just no need , if you get board read a book or something not throw energy balls at the wall"  
" I wasn't board but good idea though I thought someone was in the room that's all"

"A demon?" She asked now concerned

"I'm not sure maybe, demons don't exactly wait around well not the smart ones anyway"

"Hmmmm" she then said and lay her head back down

"What's that for"

"Nothing" she replied

"I was thinking about something today" she quickly followed

"Yeah what was it" he asked

"Well it's cute and lovable" Phoebe said cheerfully

"Erm you" they both laughed

"Nice try but no, come on I mean we was both one once" she pressed

"Maybe you not me though" Cole answered she sighed

"Remind me never to play charades with you", Cole didn't say anything

"I want a baby" she finally said, Cole eyes could have popped out of his head

"Huh" he was confused what had brought this on

"You heard what I said I want a baby" she repeated, now he was sure she had lost her mind, yeah everything had been calm for the minute but he wasn't sure it was safe enough for a baby they had enough trouble just protecting themselves.

"Hello are you still there" she raised her head to see a still shocked Cole

"Baby what's wrong I thought you would be happy" she then said sensing that there was problem with what she had said.

Cole softened his look , phoebe looked down at him why was he acting like this she thought he would be happy , she had been thinking about it all day why didn't he respond the way she wanted him to.

"Nothings wrong … I'm just surprised that's all" she could have said he looked more than surprised but she didn't even want to know what the other thing was. She looked at him.

"don't lie to me" if he didn't want a baby he should just say yeah she would be hurt but she loved him enough to respect his decision at least she didn't do like some women who just get pregnant on purpose.

"So are you trying to tell me something Cole" she didn't mean for her voice to sound angry but she was. He just looked like she dropped him in a maze.

"No I'm not …. But did you even think about it or did it just pop into your head" he matched her tone of voice which she didn't like. She removed herself from him

"Yeah it just popped into my head because having a baby is just something I dreamt up because I was board at work" she spat at him, how could he just assume it popped into her head he could be so insensitive. He got up and sat up on the sofa while she just made her way for the door.

"I didn't mean it like that it's just that..."

"What" she cut him off sharply, she heard him mutter something under his breath she thought he was going to talk but he didn't. She let out an sigh loud enough for him to hear then left.

What was so wrong with wanting a child she loved him with all her soul , this was what she wanted what she thought he wanted as well, she was starting to second guess her judgement now. She watched the soaps that Cole called "pointless" curled up in a small silk robe. Insensitive bastard he didn't even act happy about it or even try to he more or less just dismissed it. She found herself getting angrier by the minute.

"You couldn't just be normal about your wife wanting a baby you had to act all weird like it was something from another planet" she said to no one in particular.

If he wanted to talk to her he could have easily followed her but he didn't. She sensed he was still in the house but that wasn't the point. Why keep your distance when you're the one who put it there in the first place. She let out several more outbursts before she fell asleep in front of the TV.

Cole mentally kicked himself, maybe he could have handled the situation better but he had his reasons. He knew for a fact that it wasn't something she just cooked up because before her actually saying it to him he was sure she was dropping hints about her maternal needs. She was mad that was evident; now he had to tread carefully otherwise it could turn into more than it already was. He got up and scratched his temple then made his way to find Phoebe. Smart choice he wasn't even sure. But he was suddenly overcome with an urge which he suppressed best he could.

He walked into the front room it was dark the only light was coming from the TV. He saw Phoebe curled up on the far end of one of the chairs in the room. At least she could just go to sleep he walked over to her. he bent down and scooped her up gently he didn't know if she noticed , he did hear her say something but he just held it to a dream she might have been having. He lay her down on their bed then just sat down next to her.

Demon, Witch Plus a baby that was just asking for trouble. Not that he had a problem with it because he would protect both until he was dead. Fact was he never really thought about kids it wasn't a general thought he had grown up with the same with love. He never thought he would grow up to fall in love let alone have a child of his own. Cole launched himself into deep thoughts a demonic witch child would have power beyond any magical creatures knowing not even that but if they were to have a child the threat it would cause to both sides was one he had to consider. A charmed demon, a small smile crossed his features, the elders would probably die the source would have a fit.

The time wasn't right that was all he knew. When he told Phoebe she was going to be hurt something he didn't want to do, he just had a feeling hopefully she would understand that.


	3. Just Hold On

Just Hold On.

The next week went annoyingly slow for both Phoebe and Cole. Every time Cole wanted to talk to Phoebe she would ignore him, leave the room. She wouldn't take no phone calls from him at work she was quite content at the moment at just being mad with him but at the same time she was annoyed with herself because she was being immature about it. They really needed to talk she was just afraid of what he might say or what could happen. She was finding it hard to focus on her work which added to her annoyance.

Jessica her personal assistant walked into her office, she looked up maybe he called again. "Elise wanted to know when you're going to attend the staff meeting" Phoebe dropped her head. That was the least of her worries she had been dodging them for a while now making up excuses of being sick etc she just couldn't be bothered it's not like they said anything she didn't already know just another excuse to keep her contained. She often felt like work was like high school minus the teachers well Elise might as well of been one kind of reminded her why she went to New York. "Erm whenever the next one is" Jessica smiled then left her room. Phoebe looked at the phone then picked it up dialled and waited.

"Hello Cole Turner's Secretary speaking" the woman sounded professional, Cole had a tendency to change his secretaries a little bit more than frequent.

"Hi can I speak to Mr Turner" Phoebe replied, there was a pause

"He's in a meeting can I take a message" the woman answered politely, Pheobe debated whether she should or not then decided just to make herself known instead.

"No just tell him his WIFE called" she tactfully stressed wife another pause

"Oh ok" she said quickly then the phone went dead. Rude is all Phoebe thought she felt like calling back but she decided against she looked down at the work that she hadn't touched for the last half an hour.

Cole was board out of his head and his neck was slowly locking up; he walked slowly through his floor until he reached his office. His new secretary signalled him to her. She could have passed for a model. Seeing as he had numerous phone calls put through to phoebe and she didn't answer he wasn't really bothered about anything else business wise today.

"Yes" he said to, she smiled at him before answering

"Your wife called" she made sure to say wife in a different tone

"What did she say" he asked, why did Phoebe call him

"Nothing she was just wanted to talk to you I guess" she said quite matter of fact tone Cole raised his eyebrows

"Ok" he simply said she looked at him  
"ok is that it" she asked expecting more

"What else" he asked her, she rolled her eyes at him before standing up,

"It's called calling back" she finally said, he just yawned in front of her, she let out an annoyed sigh

"I'll call back" he said he flashed a smile, he already knew that she wasn't just a normal secretary  
"Good demon" she replied before walking past him

He wondered how they had placed him with her. More than anything he wanted to know why she was here if this was the sources idea of spying on him then he really needed to change his methods.

He sat down in his office then had a better idea of resolving this issue than a phone call. He called for his new addition; she appeared in the door way with an evil smile.

"Can you make me a personal dinner arrangement?"

"Oh you don't have to take me out" she answered flirtatiously

"And your comedian" Cole replied, she laughed and exited his office.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Phoebe spun round in her chair when Elise entered her office

"Can I help" phoebe Asked, the woman frowned

"You have a dinner date at 7" Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her if this was another promotional dinner she wasn't going, plus why was Elise delivering her messages

"With" Phoebe pressed on, Elise now smirked at her

"You're oh so delightful husband" she said sarcastically, Elise didn't like Cole; Cole didn't like Elise plain and simple. Finally she thought, it took him long enough now why he wouldn't just call her like normal husbands and sort it out, he had to romance her into getting his own way. A small smile formed in the corner of her mouth

"You better be in a working mood after this" she warned, her warning were empty and didn't scare Phoebe everything Elise said after was tuned out.

Phoebe looked at the restaurant that she had been dropped to; it was hosting its opening tonight. Expensive taste is one thing Cole definitely had. She was directed to an empty table, so he couldn't even be here first she thought as she sat down. Where was he? Phoebe turned her head and took in the scenery of the restaurant it was flowing with people. She suddenly felt a un easy feeling she turned and saw a women sitting in the seat provided for Cole, the woman stared then smiled polity but Phoebe could tell it was forced she didn't smile back , she felt to be an uptight corporate wife.

"Who are you" she asked the strange woman, she possessed model features but looked like a problem that phoebe didn't want to solve right now.

"Your Husbands secretary we spoke on the phone... Remember" her voice hosted no sign of friendliness

"Oh yeah you dropped the phone on me" Phoebe replied and glanced over her shoulder where was he.

"He's running a bit late something came up at the office, you know how these things are" she then said, Phoebe looked at and wondered if there was a subliminal message.

Both women just looked at each other before, she smiled at something

"Hey Cole I was just keeping you lovely wife company while you got your act together" her attitude changed from cold to bubbly. What kind of person did Cole employ?

Cole looked at her funny, Phoebe actually felt to laugh, she then forgot her smile and walked passed he saying something that only he could hear, that made him look at in the strangest way. Phoebe didn't want to think anything of it so she discarded it.

"Sorry I'm late"

"You got held up I was informed" she finished for him; he still held the funny look he had given his secretary.

"Yeah something like that" he finished he then shook his head shaking whatever it was he had been thinking away.  
"How's your week been" he continued

"Great" she lied and he looked at her

"Sure it has, why did you call me" she rolled her eyes at him

"Why do you think, that and called me first, so why did you call me" she flipped it back on him, he sat comfortably in his chair.

"Well I called because I wanted to talk about the whole baby thing and you called because you wanted to talk about the whole baby thing" he said smugly

"You think you're so clever, Cole doesn't piss me off" she warned him, he just smiled

"Lets talks then seeing as that's why were here" she told him

"I didn't mean what I said, but I still don think it's a good idea "

"Why, don't you want a child with me" she asked him innocently

"That's not the point…." he avoided her question, this aggravated phoebe he was addressing her like one of his colleagues

"Stop" she cut him off before he could illustrate his point.

"What" he looked confused

"Do not talk to me like I was one of your colleagues Cole, I'm not talking about investing in a baby if you didn't know I was talking about making one." She said angrily and got up to leave. How dare he, she left the restaurant and waited for the car to come round.

"Phoebe wait, I'm sorry" he called out after her; he came up behind her she cursed for having such a weakness for him when he was close to her.

"Don't touch me" she told him icily

"Ok... I'm sorry please can we talk" he said quietly so she could only hear, her arms were folded across her chest. He still stood behind her.

"Phoebe comes on, we don't even have to stay here, and we can go for a walk or something." He pleaded with her. She turned her head and looked at him

"Fine no more business talk" she said to him, he held his both hands up

"None" he smiled warmly at her she didn't want to him to see her smile so she turned and walked down the opposite street.

Cole walked on after her; at least she didn't leave which meant she couldn't have been that mad about it. He walked behind her before he came to her side, he decided to close the gap between them, and the night wasn't ending without this situation cleared between them. Cole slipped his arm into hers and linked them. She then offered him a smile.

"So what were you saying" he asked her,

"Nothing you was about to list all the factors of why not to have a baby" she replied, he looked forward.

"I wasn't" he then defended himself

"Then what was you going to say" she stopped and looked at him, her brown eyes searched his then she looked away and continued their walking.

"It's not the right time to have a baby" Cole then said after a silence.

"Why" she asked confused.

"Because you and your sisters still have demons and source on your backs it wouldn't be safe to have a child right now."

"Yeah but we can avoid it I wouldn't put our baby in danger" she said

"I know that , but say when you fighting something happens and you lose it , I wouldn't want that to happen , I'm just saying we should wait until things are calmed down, having a child specially a magical one is going to cause a problem on both sides of magic."

She stopped at the end of the road and turned fully at him only the street lights were on.

"Cole what if things don't calm down and the source keeps attacking us, and good & evil are never going to agree with us. There's never going to be a good time. And what if something happens and I lose you..." she said sadly, Cole pulled her into him and she wrapped her arms around his neck  
"Nothing is going to happen to me, I know there never going to be ok with it , I just wanna wait I want everything to be perfect he told her." she looked up at him her sad expression melted away into a smile.

"Not too long" she asked him, he smiled and shook his head no

"No, jus a little while, I know better than to keep you waiting" he replied smoothly, she pulled his head down into hers and kissed him passionately.

"Love you baby" she told him lovingly, Cole smiled specially for her.

"Love you too"

In the darkness something lurked around watching the couple embrace lovingly , it watched intently before the couple moved into a darker area and the moment it blinked they was gone. It looked around the streets they were no where to be seen.

"Don't worry it wont be long now" it said evilly


	4. Strange Encounter

Strange Encounter

Phoebe stepped out of the shower and walked through into her bedroom; she looked around and wondered where Cole had got to with him no where in sight she got dressed, dressing only in a black satin night dress. She looked in the mirror and then smiled mischievously to herself. Then set upon looking for her missing husband.

She walked down the winding stairs into kitchen and then the front room still no sign of him. She shook her head after their baby agreement, he didn't really talk about it she actually thought he was trying to avoid the situation but she didn't really want put them in an awkward place again so she would just keep it to herself for now. Phoebe turned the corner of the room and bumped into Cole who was moving at a fast.

"I guess you're not in a rush" she said pushing him back with her hands, he looked down momentarily confused then smiled a boyish smile.  
"No of course not, where would I be going with my beautiful wife here" he said charmingly, Phoebe rolled her eyes playfully at him his charm might as well of been a crime.  
"Where you going" she finally asked stepping closer to him and placing her hands lightly on his chest , he stretched both his arms above his head leaning back slightly before answering

"I think I was going to make a phone call" he said, she looked at him

"You think"

"You did bump into me hard" he over exaggerated, ok the playful side people didn't see. She smiled sweetly at him he looked at her suspiciously. She traced her fingers up and down then tip-toed slightly and kissed him seductively biting softly on his lip  
"Think about that" she said seductively, Cole took all of five seconds to respond. She gripped his shirt as he bit her neck sending a painful pleasure around her system. They shimmered into their room with Cole undressing them both. They fell down and passionate love to each other.

Phoebe rolled over onto Cole's chest he stretched his arms came up around the small of her back. "Hmmm now if only you didn't have to pick up the phone" she predicted her powers of premonition had developed immensely just little events like the phone ringing she could tap into if she really wanted to but most of the time decided not to. Her powers of empathy failed on Cole she couldn't read his emotions , piper had said it was a good thing " why would you want to know what he's thinking all the time it defeats the objective of having a husband better yet a demon for a husband" were her exact words. It wasn't that she wanted to know what he was thinking all the time just some of the time that wasn't so bad was it. Cole looked at her then his phone did ring. She received a sceptical look from him and she just pulled a face as he stretched to reach the phone. Maybe she should move but she didn't actually want him to pick it up so she decided against it. He didn't get it and the phone went to answer machine, she smiled triumphantly.

Cole listened to the message being left,  
"Mr Turner I am calling to inform you that your Mr Quint wishes to introduce to a new member of his team, he has scheduled a meeting for 5pm tomorrow afternoon thank and hope you can make it".

Cole yawned "How fun" he said dryly, Phoebe laughed Cole enjoyed his work as much as she enjoyed hearing Elise ramble on about this event and that event.

Cole smirked at her, she didn't like the look he gave her

"What"

"Your coming" he simply told her, she raised her eyebrows at him telling him he was dreaming she was in no mood to sit through one of his boring business meetings.

"Baby as much I love you and I do love you, you're on your own I am not sitting through some boring and I stress the word boring meeting while those old men talk about this partner and that it worse than listen to Prue bang on about demon buddies" she smiled , Cole poked her back

"That's not true, your dinner events are boring your own people fall asleep" they both laughed and Cole started to kiss her

"I don't wanna go" she wined into his mouth a couple minutes of soft caresses and kisses and Phoebe found herself booked for the evening.

Phoebe casted her eyes up the collection of white orbs that entered. Leo looked down at her and smiled

"More demons" Phoebe asked him, he shook his head knowingly. Cole would have to wait she thought as she picked up her bag and exited with Leo.

Cole looked around while Quint and his associates babbled mindless information to him, these old men hung onto their business empires which inevitable Cole was going to take from them. He smiled at the thought of one of these men actually out witting him. The one character out of the group that had sparked an interest in Cole was Quint newest member Carl Johnson. He was around his own age and seemed very eager to work with Cole, there was nothing wrong with that but he asked a lot of questions for someone who main concern was money or well should have been anyway. Cole looked at the time she was late, he didn't even blame her he was just about ready to drop into hell for a visit.

"Mr Turner are you listening," One short plump man asked, judging by Coles uninterested expression.

"Yeah the figures that were supplied for the shares that my company bought from yours were not accurate; therefore I'm going to have to pay a small sum to get this corrected correct." Cole said quite fluently multi-tasking.

"I think its time we had a break" Cole suggested, all men agreed with nods. Cole signalled the waiter.

"So when will your wife be joining us" Carl suddenly said, Cole ordered then answered he had not mentioned that Phoebe would be coming. Cole didn't like the vibe he got from this guy but he answered anyway.

"She wont be" he answered simply, but Carl pressed

"A busy women plus a busy man where do you find the time cater to her" Cole gave him a dangerous stare what kind of question was that Cole rolled his eyes. Now he didn't want Phoebe to come.  
"Are you a fan of hers" Cole replied.

"Not even close" he replied with an icy tone that Cole didn't miss, the men engaged in a cold stare he backed down first and Cole remained with the upper hand. Whatever it is he wanted he would soon know.

The table broke out into small chat abut this deal and that deal, Cole didn't really involve himself in their chat.

Coles phone started to ring he sighed in relief something to get away

"Excuse me" he said as he left the table

"Hello"

"Cole are you still there" she asked him

"Yeah, what happened to you?"

"Demons I'm still coming though" she told him giggling

"Yeah sure you are" he said sarcastically which made her laugh some more

"No seriously there was this demon he had piper powers and we had to go on a journey through the underworld looking for some scrolls"

"You see anyone I know" Cole interrupted

"Very funny" she replied

"Anyway seeing as I've just saved the world yet again I guess I can come save you see you in a minute" she dropped just like that

Cole made his way back to the table and opened his eyes as he saw Phoebe approaching the table same time, she simply winked at him and introduced herself. Each man drooled over her, how embarrassing for them he thought. They sat down at the same time exchanging quiet comments to each other

"Impressive" he said

"Your welcome" she simply said, Cole didn't miss the intense stare coming from Carl who looked solely at Phoebe, and the rest of the men went back to their small talk. Phoebe turned slightly in her seat and averted her eyes to the man staring at her. Cole shrugged at her and she sighed and pinched his leg.  
"Carl was erm what's the word waiting for you" Cole then said to her prompting Carl to get involved in the conversation  
"Really, awww sorry I got held up" she said sweetly, he smiled foolishly and Cole laughed in disgust.

Carl didn't know what to say she had just come straight out with it and Cole he had just dumped him in the middle if he didn't say something he would look as dumb as he felt right now.  
"Its ok beautiful women are meant to be waited for" hopefully that was it because she smiled at him and turned to her husband who did nothing that he saw but something made her smile even more. The rest of the night went smoothly until the three of them were the only ones left.

"Cole not the talking type I've gathered" Carl then assumed because he talked very little to him but he seemed to be having a silent conversation with his wife even though she had been engaged in conversation with him. Phoebe then excused herself from the table.

"First language Money second love" Carl pressed on after Cole didn't answer; he leant into the table and looked him straight in the eye.

"Or is your talk only reserved for her" he asked Cole still didn't reply, Carl couldn't just say things to get him to talk he had to hit something he should of known that by now.

"Or are you battling inner demons" he then said he grinned with satisfaction when Cole eyes looked at him.

"What would you know about battling demons it seems to me that your fighting temptations right now" Cole replied coolly. This was going to be harder than he thought

"Even jealously lies in the strongest of men" he replied each man glared at each other, Phoebe returned to the table.

"It's been nice talking to you but we really have to go now" Phoebe said the words before he could. He smiled at her and they said their goodbyes. Carl followed them out to the cars where they separated but Carl stayed on to watch. They reached the car and Phoebe told Cole something he shrugged and she pushed him he laughed and she pouted quickly before Cole enveloped her in his arms a small kiss was passed and they got in the car and drove off.

"Even Fear lies in the strongest of men and your no different Cole" he said to himself.


	5. Tainted Love

"Phoebe this isn't a joke"

"It could be dangerous" she finished for Prue, who just frowned at her. She looked at the clock she was actually thankful for the dinner she had to attend with Cole. Prue informed them of this shape shifting demon that could mimic the powers of anyone of whom he took form of. Piper was downstairs trying to make an effective potion for the next time they came across h im. Prue wasn't too sure of his motives yet but she said he could try to imitate any one of them to get his hands on the book of shadows.

"So we'll just be extra suspicious of each other" Phoebe concluded, Prue nodded.  
"Well just have to play it real safe at the moment until we know exactly what he wants"

"Book of shadows duh" she replied in a matter of fact tone. Prue shook her head but didn't reveal what she was thinking.

"I have to go now got a dinner to go to" Phoebe then said more cheerily than intended

"Phoebe would you just watch Cole ok" if it wasn't for the fact that she knew Prue didn't like Cole she could have been offended.  
"He doesn't want the book of shadows" she stated

"Yeah but"

"But he might be in conspiracy with another demon" she then challenged. Prue's frown grew more

"Well you never know he is a demon" she finished. Prue watched her baby sister mutter something then walk out of the room. She often wondered what exactly ran threw her head for example falling for a demon let alone marrying him. She could admit that her sister had a talent for rule breaking but this time round she completely destroyed them and she still wasn't sure it had been a wise decision. Yes Cole on a human level had everything a woman would want. Tall dark handsome mysterious the list could go on but on the demonic side in which was more prominent in him was not one she could sleep easy about knowing her sister was in the arms of a cold hearted killer with a actively dormant alias waiting for his turn to strike. She shook her head and flicked the book of shadows for more information on this shape shifter.

Awe she thought as she approached the table where Cole and 5 other men including Carl and their wives sat. Cole was playing with the cuffs of his jacket as papers were being put in front of him. She smiled and apologised for being late. All eyes were on her the older women struggled to keep their husbands attention long enough. Typically her own husband didn't even realise that she had made an appearance too lost in his boredom she guessed. She tapped his shoulder and he looked up and then down and then up again making her laugh.

"Nice of you to show up" he said relived he wouldn't have to spend the rest of this dinner party alone.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" she replied with a hint of sarcasm. He picked the paper up scanned it and she noticed Carl looking at her she smiled at him and he smiled back. There was something about him that put her off but she couldn't place what. As the night went on the meeting slash party didn't really get any better for her. One of these greedy old men decided to steal Cole "Only want to borrow him for a 5 minutes" he had damn near been an hour and she hadn't seen or heard him he wasn't even on the main floor. She sighed it must be the price you pay for having successful husband.

"You promised me a dance" she then heard from the other side of the bar that she had gone to get a drink from. She looked and saw Carl eyeing her. She paused and just thought this through.

"Im married" she replied kindly, whatever game he was trying she had played it. He moved closer and now a bright smile took over

"You forgot happily or didn't you" he asked with a grin. Her drink was served she lined the top of the glass with her finger and he watched anticipating her next move.

"Extremely Happy" she then replied she had shot him down but he wasn't giving up. She sipped her cocktail.  
"Oh I get it neglect is the subliminal your sending me" he said seriously. He said it in a playful manner but her powers of empathy told her he was serious. She shifted slightly and looked at this man trying to make a play for her. Another sip was taken and again he watched her like a child watching their favourite programme.

"No buy a clue was" she replied now a little annoyed at the assumption he was making about her relationship.

"His new secretary is pretty isn't she" he then switched the convo and pulled up a stool next to her. She still just looked at him dumbfounded by his persistence.

"You think" she asked him, if she did give it some thought she was pretty model like.

"I guess if you're into all of that" he then said, not giving straight answers

"So what are you into" she asked out of plain conversation. He leant over and she felt his breath touch her ear

"You" he whispered and fell back. She didn't know if it was alcohol seeing she had drank a bit or him but she was starting to feel slightly turned on by Carl. She closed her eyes to collect herself.

"Where's Phoebe" Cole asked one of the men that had been around when he left. They said they hadn't seen her for about an hour and half. Cole focused slightly and couldn't sense her anywhere in the building. He thought carefully about where she could of gone, maybe she got a call from her sisters or something he thought but then she would of told him or left a message and she wouldn't of left without him so he was running out of scenarios. He walked around asking people if they seen him but the last time they saw her she was by the bar talking to Carl. He was bombarded by investors and clients and he was about ready to go now anyway but he had to just sift threw them then he would get back to looking for her.

Carl waited eagerly as Phoebe came into consciousness. He watched her eyes open to her surroundings and prepared himself for her reaction. It had been easier than he thought first he just outright flirted with her she was resistant at first but she soon came into it, unconsciously knowing she was drinking more than she intended. He soon got her to reveal her insecurities about her so called 'happy marriage' then in a attempt to kiss her to bag the kill he had her, he had told her he would take her home and instead ended up in his apartment in bed with her and the best thing of all Cole would be oblivious of it all in order to keep him out of the way he had sent him a message from her phone saying she was going home once he checked his phone he would be at ease. He smiled evilly "Now the real challenge begins"

She looked around she saw white walls completely bare. She tried to think of what happened how she got here where Cole was. She then lifted her head and realised she wasn't dressed which could only mean one thing in her world. She turned her head praying it would be the man she wanted she closed he eyes as she did before she woke up here. '_Im begging you'_ the little voice said. She saw his bright smile the same one he had used the present evening. Before she could open her mouth to scream anything. '_Wake up please wake up' _she begged herself. He covered her mouth and jumped on top of her.  
"You're so beautiful when you sleep" he said smugly. Phoebe felt like throwing up her first thought was Cole. How could she, why would she. What even possessed her? She looked into the eyes of the sick individual that had done this. Her empathetic skills told her he was growing in lust to her disgust. He breathed hard and she began to struggle.  
"Don't even move, how happy is your marriage going to be now" he asked bitterly she stared in shocked still trying to move he covered her mouth and kept her body firmly under his. She raised her leg best she could and kneed as hard as her body would allow. He rolled off in frustration and she jumped straight out looking for her clothes. He watched her in sick fascination; once she finished dressing she made her way for the door but was stopped.  
"Not that easy" his grip tightened round her waist until it hurt

"Just let me go"

"Or what your tell Cole … Oh yeah I can see that" he then said laughing. She felt sick inside and out she cringed as his lips abused her skin.

"Let me go" she screamed she had it with this, she felt herself slam into the door in front of her. she winced at the force at which she collided. What was this?

"No I will not let you go understand, Now" he licked his lips before forcing his kiss on her she pushed and hit him but he didn't stop she bit his lip hard and he hit her in the side of her face she dropped to the floor. Blood trickled from her lip. She just wanted to get out of here and go home.

"Be a good bitch and I won't tell Cole, try something like that and your world will crumble" he threatened she looked in disgust; shock what had she done to him to make him act so foully towards her. She had only met him twice each in the presence of Cole and still she was getting a weird vibe from him almost as if he had known her longer. She closed her eyes.  
"Good I see we understand each other" he handed her a tissue she glared at him and he just smiled sickly. She got up and went for the door this time nothing would stop her leaving.

"Your sick" she said distastefully she heard him laugh some more

"You enjoyed every minute of it darling" he replied arrogantly

"He'll kill you" Cole would if she told him, and right now she wasn't against killing. The pang in her heart knew that wasn't the only thing that would be dead if she told him.

"No because you won't tell him" he figured. She stepped out the door thankful for fresh air. She continued to walk out of the building and she heard him say  
"This isn't the last time next time ill make sure you feel every bit" he then laughed at his own joke.


	6. Dark Circles

Cole entered his house he walked up the stairs to his room. He saw phoebe asleep on her side in their bed. He smiled well at least she was smart enough to leave early. He had, had every single guy with a sales pitch on his back all evening. He undressed had a shower and then sat down on his bed and looked at Phoebe she was just sleeping away. He shook his head and laid back one leg still dangling off the side though. As he was consumed with dark thoughts and memories. Sleeping wasn't a necessity for him having lived as a demon since the age of 5 they didn't require sleep to function correctly however humans did.

His mother was dead she died when he was 11 she taught him everything about survival a lot of which were part of his life now. For a human she had not been naïve in the presence of his demon father and knew exactly what her son would need to survive without her. 11 years he had been dependent on his mother 11 years his life had been remotely normal 11 years is all he had of mother. His mother ran from his father when he was 4 for reasons he wasn't sure about even till today.

Flashback

"_Night Sweetie" Elizabeth smiled at her son and walked out of his room. She knew her son fought constantly against his demonic half and she been searching for a potion to strip him of that burden but none had been successful. She sighed as she walked down the steps of their home. It could of worked out he could of ha a dad, he just got overtaken by power and she didn't want her son to go the same way. Raising him as a human was a risk but one she prepared to take. _

"_The boy" she whipped round to see a gargoyle like demon in her kitchen_

"_Leave us alone" she said throatily._

"_The boy" he repeated creating a ball of green energy in his hand, the creature sniffed as it caught the scent of a sleeping Cole. It quickly shimmered out and she ran upstairs as fast as she could to see the demon picking her now struggling son up. Cole conjured a energy ball and hit the gargoyle but it just regenerated its blasted parts. Cole ran to his mother Elizabeth saw it coming the green energy ball in the form of an arrow heading straight for her world. Young Cole looked at his mom her eyes full of fear and pain as the arrow pierced straight through her. Cole stopped dead in front of his mother. She was dead before she even touched the floor. He stood completely still her eyes were rolled back her face clammy yet placid. She sacrificed herself for him._

_End of flashback_

That was the last time he cried after that night there was no one that could make him feel helpless as he watched his mother die. Hopeful as he lay down next to her dead body in hope of her coming back making it all seem like a bad dream. 3 days he stayed in that room laid by her 3 days he heart broke for 3 days was all it took for him form a iron wall around his heart forever. Cole sighed heavily he hated thinking about the day he shimmered to the underworld the day the first day he still had his mothers blood on him but a demon by the name of emerald took him in trained him like his mother did but not in the art of survival but killing, manipulation, deception taught him the ways a demon was supposed to act never once did he reveal he was half human not once did he slip up in an assignment. He had become one of the youngest demons to control his demonic counterpart by the age of 13 making him a prize to all many higher ranked demons. He shook his head of these thoughts and let mortal sleep take over.

Phoebe got up real early had a shower and went straight out of her house leaving Cole a note. She had slight bruising on her face and her lip was still cut, he was bound to ask questions. She couldn't sleep all night tears just kept flowing down her face. Why couldn't she get anything right even love had dealt her a bad hand? She got through most of day like a zombie signing papers and answering problems. As she typed away on her computer she heard the door of her office open and close, it was probably Elise or someone dropping something off she would have continued to think that if it wasn't for the irregular breathing coming from the entrance. Momentarily pausing she turned to see him standing in her office. He looked hungrily at her and she knew instantly his visit wasn't going to be pleasant she just kept remembering the things he had said in that white room , she cringed and he moved his head to one side.

"Good Afternoon" he beamed , she felt sick again he was disgusting what did he want she should of told cole but then what their marriage , love , trust would be destroyed she would loose him. She turned back to her computer but couldn't even think to write so she typed away as if he never entered.  
"Awww did I upset you im sorry…. let me buy you a drink" he laughed at his joke, she still didn't answer him much to his annoyance.

"He doesn't even care about you, what man picks work over his wife" he shot at her, why was she getting hints of love coming from him as well as hate. Maybe he was gay she thought then dismissed it that would have been even worse. She didn't notice her hands started to tremble she stared blankly at the screen.  
"You enjoyed it …you thought I was him" she kept her ears open but kept staring at the screen. Then she was spun round on her chair he slammed his fists down anger now visible she tried her best not to show fear but he just looked at her.  
"Did you hear me you stupid bitch, you thought I was him that wont happen again" she was confused "again" there never to be another time. He snarled for a second then made his move she hit him hard in the face and he grabbed her. Where the fuck was the people in this office.  
"Get away from me" she pushed him off and got off the chair, he took her hand. His eyes already told her what he was going to do.  
"Tell him and I kill him" he said as if it was a matter of snapping his fingers.

"Ph-Phoebe" Joanna her P.A walked in shocked by the scene unfolding in front of her she looked at her boss for some sort of sign but got none. The man that was not in the slightest her husband looked at her as if she interrupted something important.

"I guess we'll have to finish later" he said slimily he let her go and began to walk out the office then turned around

"It won't happen again" he said firmly, what he talking about she was thought. Joanna looked at her shocked she was sure her boss was in a happy relationship but then why would she of been like that with that strange man.  
"Yes" Phoebe asked agitated, the walls felt like they closing on her.  
"I I just had some designs I wanted you to look at but it can wait"

"Why did you let him" she then asked, Joanna couldn't tell if she was angry or upset.

"He said he had a message for you a friend I think" Phoebe decided there was n o point being mad at Joanna something told her he would of got in regardless of the excuse.

"Are you ok" Joanna asked as Phoebe made her way back to her desk, she looked up and smiled at he P.A and nodded but something was very different if she didn't know better she would of said she looked broken.

As she opened the door to her home, she went straight to the shower vigorously trying to rub away the invisible lines of rape. She threw up a couple times. Ironic when she thought of willingly accepting vomiting it was supposed to have been in the spirit of a baby.

Phoebe heard the front door open and close. Her heart sped up she looked at the time 10:30 it said, she paced for a second and thought about just going to bed like she had done the previous night but he would know something was wrong then they had not spoken since the dinner party. Suddenly she felt a slight tap on her shoulder that sent her natural defence system on red. She turned around ready to see Carl but instead saw a confused Cole.

"What did I do" he asked judging from her scared flinch maybe he done something to her that he wasn't aware of. She smiled nervously at him and shook off the jitters that had crept into her body.

"Nothing why feeling guilty" she teased, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was feeling at the moment. He looked at her and decided on something that he did not voice. Then walked back and flicked the light switch on.

"No" he replied slowly she felt him watch her as she moved round their room trying to regain some sort of normal behaviour she still had left. The silence was killing her she sat on the bed and waited for him to say something anything. Maybe he knew already and was just enjoying her squirm. Maybe Carl was in conspiracy with him. She drew the line at that her imagination going into overdrive.

Cole watched Phoebe, she was doing her best to hide something from him if it wasn't for the fact that he knew her as well as he did then maybe he could have been convinced. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and she moved slightly. He examined her and noticed a small bruise on the side of her face that was fading. Demons. He lifted his hand and touched her face softly first she was completely stiff which surprised him then she relaxed.  
"Are you ok" he asked concern seeping into his voice. She brought his hand round and kissed it.  
"Of course why wouldn't I be" she lied, he frowned slightly she looked at him confused by his expression she leant forward and kissed him. Afterwards she yawned and stretched. She indicated she was ready to go sleep so he undressed and joined her.

"Good Night" she told him, he looked over her but couldn't see anything out of the normal.  
"What are you hiding" he asked her he felt her whole body tense at the word hiding that worried him.  
"Nothing" she replied as confidently as possible. He decided not to press the issue if it was something of importance then she would tell him or he would find out soon enough. He sighed

"Sweet Dreams"

2 Months later

"That was great" Carl beamed from the bed she had just had sex with him in. His threat to kill Cole wasn't made in vain he had shown her he could do it at an event they had attended an unknowing Cole stood metres away from being shot a dozen times by this truly sick man. Carl even now recently worked for him if that wasn't enough she was binding by guilt to sleep with him at his preference thankfully his aggressive ways were calmed so she no longer had to explain bruises and cuts to Cole. She hated lying to him but if he knew it would hurt him so bad. Cole was an absolute person if and when he loved he did so with all his heart everything that he was but also if he hated he did that with everything he was. If she told him he would hate her for sleeping with Carl despite being drunk, hate her for giving in to his demands, and hate her for taking dropping the heart he so protectively gave. It didn't matte he would hate her regardless a thought and a reality she couldn't face.

Carl watched Phoebe get dressed , she never said a word during their sessions , he would call she would come when they were done she would leave he often tried to get her into conversation with him making small talk but she didn't even seem to notice she ignored him. He had made her pay for calling Cole's name the first time they had sex with a serious of phrases he ordered to shout whilst enjoying him. Cole was not totally un aware something was wrong with her and the fights they had been having were getting worse much to his pleasure but there was something missing, Cole needed to know about them, needed to know that they loved each other and there was nothing he could do, he just needed to know he will not share his love with any man.

He came out of his thoughts and saw Phoebe going for the door.  
"Don't go" he then said but she walked anyway. He felt anger rising as he thought of her going home to Cole loving him laughing with him. It made him sick. He got up and got dressed, looked in the mirror.

_Flashback _

_Underworld_

"_Belthazor you will take out the wizards on the west plane and collect the crystals" Emerald the greatest illusionist demon in the underworld told his protégé he turned to look at the slightly older boy standing next to hi m  
"Merener stand watch as he does so" Merener looked up in disbelief _

"_How can I stand watch for this pitiful half breed I should be the one to kill" he announced emerald looked at the boy and waved his protest away_

"_I Have spoken" he shimmered away with that. _

_Merener looked at the Belthazor who stood still he then shimmered back into his human form as he did so the boy turned and smirked at him._

"_Guess your second man" he then said, he never liked this boy ever since his mentor brought him back that night saying he was taking him on as one of his students. The boy had erratic way of going about things often resulting in reckless actions but he possessed great strength some had even compared his abilities to that of the source and he was only 14 but because he displayed similar powers to the source along with his own demonic half attributes, he had heard a long time ago the source was due for a son the seer had said he would be one of the strongest evils to ever hit the realm even stronger than the source itself it was said that if the boy was to be born his father must destroy him or forever control him for the source had committed the greatest fault that a demon could make he had fallen in love with a mortal woman._

_The devils seed had been born, he remembered the tip in balance for good and evil when he was born but something happened no one knows what but the so called 'devil's son' was never mentioned he was never seen some say the mother ran and was hiding the boy with a series of potions some say the source succeeded in destroying the baby and finally some say the boy is alive and is unaware of his demonic traits and heritage and lives as a mortal on earth with his mother. Merener found this perplexing as the boy who stood just a few metres away could well be that exact prophecy that was told. He had told his mentor of his queries and he had waved him away as normal he never paid him attention or bothered with him since the new student arrived 3 years ago. Belthazor was a hot headed little demon who was always getting under his skin forever outdoing him in tasks, making him look incapable of doing anything because the truth is. He himself wasn't even full demon he wasn't even half or a quarter he was fully mortal and he hated it. He had come to the under world when he was 18 he had researched found books talked to the weird being of the mortal realm and found a potion that transported him to the underworld. It was from there that he took his demonic name Merener and trait from Emerald his father figure. Emerald gave him the same power he possessed the power of illusion and shape shifting ever since then he had served him loyally killing, collecting whatever he wanted. However by the time their mentor realised the young demon was out of control it was too late._

Carl shook his head as he looked in the mirror "He will pay with his life" Carl promised.


	7. Rain On Me

Rain On Me

Cole stood still in deadly silence as he tried to register the scene in front of him

Carl stood in the dimly lit front room with Phoebe; he was half dressed looking quite pleased with himself. She looked at Carl then at him she opened her mouth to speak but the words but Carl beat her to it.  
"Happy anniversary" he snarled, Cole felt his temperature rise as anger started to take its toll. She had been sleeping with someone else; she had been sleeping with him, she lied, he looked up at her distraught face what kind of sick joke was this.  
"You…" he couldn't even think the words to say she shook her head

"No Cole he, we, let me explain" she said pleadingly, Carl looked smugly at him  
"Oh what fun this is" before he even knew it his body was colliding with the shelf. Carl got up out of the things that had fallen and lunged for him, he grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into a wall and heard Phoebe scream at him to stop. He looked at her she wanted to explain how she could sleep with another man in their house what sense did that make there was nothing she could say to make this any better. Carl struggled for breath and he should have killed him but he wanted to know he had to know. He dropped him and he fell to the floor gasping , Cole then saw a white light in the corner of his eye and then blood started to trickle down his head, he stood completely still Carl had hit him with a lamp. His demonic senses where all over the place. He watched Carl get up he felt to hit him again but Carl headed quick for door only turning back once

"Enjoy your celebrations" he said and then he was gone. Taking everything Cole knew with him.

Phoebe couldn't believe it Carl had set her up , well she could believe it but why today of all dates to do it of all dates to ruin her world. He had come over with declarations of love and she set the record straight she was telling Cole and accepting the consequences of her actions he protested threatened did everything then almost as if he knew Cole was coming he took off his clothes she watched him in disbelief and died when she saw Cole watching. He was now just standing there the blood was still dripping from his head. She felt tears fall down her face

"Cole please let me explain"

"Explain, how you can explain being with another man, in fact how do you explain having an affair with another man. Did it just happen, you couldn't control it" he mocked in disgust she winced at his words.  
"It wasn't like that he took advantage"

"Advantage" he said his voice raising

"Are you a child that he took advantage of you did he tell you some fairy stories and you didn't know any better" his voice dripping with venom, she bit on her bottom lip.

"Cole he wants to kill you" she shouted at him but it didn't make a difference he then punched the wall with extreme force she jumped at the violence.  
"Kill Me so you sleep with him ... how long" he then asked she looked away from him

"How long" he shouted, tears just fell freely from her eyes

"2 Months but"

"But you had an affair you lied you cheated and I still trying to figure out what I done" he then said she heard more pain in his voice balancing the anger.

"You weren't there, you don't understand." She shouted back at him he can't just blame it all on her. He looked at her in shock and anger

"Oh is that how mortals work similar to demons then lust is leader" he replied matching her tone

"No it wasn't lust I never liked him it's complicated" if she could just bring herself to tell him all the things that Carl had done to her he wouldn't act like this but the words wouldn't leave her mouth.

"Complicated great excuse" he said he moved to her side of the room he stepped straight into her space and looked her in the eye the only thing she saw was hate confusion anger and most of all pain. He taunted he became nasty he said everything that he could to hurt her in defence she did the same they hurt each other and her heart broke into smaller pieces with every hate filled word. She couldn't take it her head spun round she hit him and ran away from him she locked her self in their room. She sunk down on the floor crying, why it had to happen to them. the vicious banging coming from the other side scared her , how she had just changed him from a loving husband to a volatile demon. There was one loud bang then another and then the door flew open. A riled Cole stood she could see his fists clenched teeth gritted, if she was any one else she was certain she would be dead. She looked at him she was sorry why didn't he listen it just made her cry she couldn't fight no more she couldn't justify herself no more she just couldn't.

Cole looked into the dark room the only source of light coming from the hall way, the door fell off the hinges he went into the room. Belthazor was ready to kill for this betrayal and he was to. His breathing increased as he felt the demon start to take control he reached her and stopped as if someone had blew the flame out of his candle.

She was huddled on the floor almost like a scared child , her face stained with tears her eyes printed with pain she cried more as she looked up to see him standing there his visibly angry self. She cried she was saying something but he couldn't make out the words. He wanted to kill her he wanted to make her feel like he was feeling but surprisingly he wanted to pick her up and hug her tell her it was ok they would be ok. He let the anger he felt diffuse it self he unclenched his fists and silenced the beast he slowly move towards her she had stopped looking at him but could tell when he was moving so she moved back until she had no where to back into. Cole cautiously sat down next to her he touched the side of her face; she looked at him in shock. Then he was he used his other arm to pull her into him. She instantly broke down in his arms he didn't understand any of what she said through her sobs. Her body shook and shivered. He picked her up and laid her on their bed she begged him not to leave her that night he looked painfully into her brown eyes not knowing whether to go or to stay. He laid her down she didn't let go of him he was obliged to stay holding her was agony his heart was bleeding more and more with every cry that escaped her lips.

Karma was biting back.

She cried herself to sleep and he remained the whole night completely still holding her numbed by pain.

This chappie was short the next ones will be longer what you thnk so far then was Cole right for the way he acted

Should Phoebe of acted sooner

Whats Cole going to do to Carl

Can their love survive ??


	8. Snakes Bite

Snakes Bite

Snakes Bite

Phoebe didn't even wanna wake up Cole had stayed the whole night holding her he never said a word didn't move anything. He felt cold she couldn't even sense any emotion coming from him after a while, she felt the walls around his heart go up. Any day but her anniversary yesterday she wanted to make up for all the fights they had been having because of her but yesterday proved more disastrous than she could of ever imagined. She sighed and once again let sleep take over.

Cole didn't sleep at all, Phoebe had muttered in her sleep hateful things about Carl loving things about him she had woke up briefly in the night he didn't know whether or not it was the events of the night or sleep but she whispered to him that he raped her the night of the dinner party she told him how he physically abused her and finally about the one way affair she had, it was too much for him he felt helpless before he could even say anything she was asleep, but he was still confused. Had he been so self involved he didn't make time for her he couldn't even register that demons didn't leave unnecessary bruises cos they rarely scuff with victims but she didn't lie she had said he neglected her she said he wasn't there, she was sick of hearing about him from everyone else when they were married so just from that he saw spite maybe it wasn't the way she wanted to hurt him knowing Phoebe she could of just thrown a tantrum and he would of got it she didn't have to he didn't even want think what she did to get his attention to protect him from Carl. Carl was getting more than he bargained for he wouldn't get away with it Cole will make him suffer more than anything he had decided he would not kill him he would make him suffer , torture him Carl by the time Hes finished Carl will wish Hell was home.

He let her go and rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling after a few minutes she must of felt the physical connection between them break cos he felt her wake up he didn't have to see her open her eyes to know she was awake he just knew.

"Sleep ok" he couldn't believe the words that came out his mouth

"No" she replied sadly there was silence she still lay on her side , how could she sleep in the same bed as him all those months knowing what she was doing , love was a weakness he had let override his purpose thinking like a demon was the only thing that would help him. In light of this new revelation he wasn't even sure what his purpose was any more. He sighed and closed his eyes ice formed his demeanour she had hurt him she had taken advantage of his heart. He felt like acid had been poured on his heart. Cole shimmered out of their home and possibly out of her life.

"Wait … NO" Phoebe jumped and turned quickly in the bed as she felt shimmer she tried to put a hand out to stop him but he was gone only his body print left in the sheets. She looked at the empty space. Her thoughts interrupted by the front door it was probably the cleaners she sighed and got up, she was still in the dress from last night it was Cole's favourite dress.

She moved down the stairs like a ghost, walked through the broken glasses and plates fallen shelves her heart was not the only thing that was broken her now her home reflected it as well. She opened the door and began walking back just as quick, the cleaners knew what to do if they asked, a party got out of control but they wouldn't.

"Brought you a present" she stopped and cringed at the sound of his voice  
"Go away, he knows now so you can go and die somewhere" she said coldly she didn't care about Carl she didn't know where he got the idea that she loved him from or what possessed him to even fall in love with her. She continued to walk away from him Cole was all she could think about all she wanted to think about. Then she felt compelled

"Why" she asked sadly, Carl touched her arm and she moved away from him, he could sense that Cole wasn't around the house looked like a bomb exploded.

"Were in love he needed to know"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU" she shouted hate drowsed her words. Her eyes were red hair was a mess the dress she had worn last night was crumpled. Carl looked at her his plan had worked perfectly but their was something missing.

"Its ok hes not here anymore he wont bother us again im sure of it" Carl then said evidently. She looked at him in disbelief

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" she screamed as if someone was killing her he quickly advanced on her. Carl ignored her and walked through the house. The blood in her veins reached boiling point, and before she knew what she was doing she was attacking him. He turned in anger and pushed her to the ground

"You dirty bitch don't you ever in your life, were together now I know your just doing this so that Cole feels a bit better but we don't have to cater to that beast" 

.

"Oh I like you didn't know I mean you fucked with Cole long enough to know what demons like"

"Your right, you don't even come close" she replied smartly. If he insisted on being here then she would make it painfully clear. Her heart was in turmoil her world was in turmoil. No her world had shimmered out of her life not more than 20 mins ago. She sighed deeply and just walked passed him into her room locked the door.

"Open the door ill kick it down"

"Do what you want you have already" she said more to herself. How did she allow some stranger to ruin her life why did she give in so easily?

"Baby where are you" she asked as if he would reply. Carl eventually left

………………………………………………………………………………………

She was going crazy literally; Cole had disappeared of the face of the earth. No one had seen him; he had not been to work in over 3 weeks. She had to make up an excuse that he away on important business and she isn't sure when he will back. She liked to believe her lie, that any minute he would walk through the door his blue eyes dark and mysterious, smile dangerous, demeanour loving and dedicated to her and only her. She flicked the page of the book she was trying to read but chucked it half way across the room. She was tempted to do a summoning spell but knew she had no right …not anymore. The more she thought about it the more it stung. Her sisters were shocked to say the least when she eventually had to come clean about his absence. Prue was more interested in Carl and if she was actually going to be with him. Prue came off as if she had made the right choice in cheating. She had another staff function tonight she got up and began getting dressed. The room was never this big and spacious before her bed had never been that big that empty. He was he was…she looked in the mirror imagining his touch his kiss his words. She closed her eyes. His eyes they w ere so filled with hurt pain hate. She remembered the look and she wanted to die. It had taken her 2 weeks before she agreed with piper to go on as normal, everyday was becoming a struggle everyday she wasn't with him she was incomplete she felt empty. Carl. She frowned deeply. He was going to pay for what he had done to her. He had bothered her almost every other day since Cole's disappearance. So much so she tried to get a restraining order on him which kept him at bay for a while but he was back as soon as things calmed down. With huge declarations of love and good riddance to Cole.

Cole didn't even know what to do with himself he sat on a sofa. He felt numb inside and out. His mind worked over time thinking about her, thinking about her being with him and him. He worked out everyday trying to relieve his stress. As a result his body was even more muscular and toned than before. His body was tight with anger and pain. He wanted to see her but he wasn't sure what he would do, what he would say, how he would act, maybe Shes with Carl now, maybe what he said was true. He was demon how could she of loved him to start off with. That realisation hit harder than anything. She didn't love him. He may not have been familiar with love but it didn't feel like this. Didn't make you want to die, make you want to curl up like a baby. He shook his head

"Too comfortable" Belthazor spoke clearly, Cole nodded in agreement

"Now what" he asked his alias.

"Kill him she said he wants to kill you" Cole frowned at this thought

"Why"  
"Remember Young Cole" belthazor then said and almost as if he breathed the memories into him. Cole sat astonished by what he remembered.

"Kill him" Belthazor repeated. Cole eyes turned black. A twisted smile formed a curve at the edge of his mouth  
"Not yet…soon"

Couple of weeks

"Hes what" Phoebe asked in shock as she was informed that her husband arrived safely from his trip and had been back at work recently. She stood thanked the person for the information. He was back. Relief washed over her; maybe he would come to see her. She quickly dismissed the thought this wasn't a fight that they had had it was their marriage, relationship everything of course he wasn't going to come see her he hated her.

"Pheebs you there" Piper asked her sister who was spaced out, Piper had seen a drastic change in her sister. She smiled faintly but her smile never met her eyes. She hated seeing her sister like this. She knew it couldn't be easy for her but what was more amazing was the fact that Cole had completely removed himself from her however it didn't surprise her.

"Has phoebe gone" Prue then asked piper

"Yeah she left a while ago said she got things to do tomorrow"

"Oh is she ok" Prue then asked. Piper nodded no it was obvious to them that she wasn't no matter what façade they put up. Hours passed and piper thought about her baby sister and then took a deep breathe and went up to the attack.

She recited a special spell and waited as the build of wind settled. He had tried to resist but he had been caught off guard with the summoning. Piper looked at a the wounded demon, his eyes were black. She stopped momentarily why were they black Coles eyes were blue. He stared at her

"Can I help you" he asked coldly she would of liked to think that her and Cole had become friends but she was about to put that to the test.  
"Are you ok Cole" she then asked, he laughed "  
"You said it like you cared don't worry im not going on a vendetta" he said dryly.

"Phoebe needs you its not easy for her you know"  
"She should of thought about that before she slept with someone else" the hate was evident

"Ok she made a mistake"  
"For two months" he added

"Shes not the same without you" Piper told him, he frowned and seemed to be having a conversation with someone that wasn't her when he was done he looked at her.  
"Yeah it's all very sad but she'll get over it I am" he lied

"Talk to her you need to talk to her you can't just. Your still wearing your ring" she then said at this Cole ripped his ring off and dropped it on the floor  
"Not anymore" he replied icily

"Please Cole im worried about her" piper then revealed this triggered something in him she could see it clearly his eyes looked doubtful.  
"I don't want anything to do with her I can't be around her"

"Cole" piper pressed. He looked good for a guy who was supposed to be going through turmoil.

"Ill…not right now but I will" piper looked at him seriously  
"Shes my sister"  
"She was my wife" he added and then shimmered out.

It had been a week since he had that little conversation with piper. He got up looked at himself in the mirror. Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes showing the strain of belthazor clearer, his demonic half was becoming stronger. He went to shimmer then he didn't. he took a deep breathe and let his broken heart take him.

Phoebe poured herself a drink her drinking had become more of a comfort blanket for her it was the only way she could block out the pain , things didn't seem so bad when she had a drink or two things weren't as lonely when she was a little bit out of it things, things just weren't. She had been sleeping a lot, watching TV and writing excessively. She had no one to talk to, her sisters wouldn't understand, she didn't want the whole world knowing she fucked up and Cole had returned back to work so he must have been covering It as well.

She then realised that she had poured half the bottle into her cup that was now overflowing. She shook her head and wiped her hand. She turned and dropped her glass it broke into a million pieces like her heart she thought. She stood in shock. Cole looked at her from across their kitchen table. He looked straight past her. The glass that had dropped on the floor. Why was she frozen in her spot, she looked down at the glass and stepped out so it couldn't cut her bare feet. He then got up and walked around, getting a mop and then a dustpan and cleaned another mess she had created.

"What you doing here" she then asked him once he had finished and returned to the other side of the room putting distance between them once again. His blue eyes looked straight into her; she looked away from him she couldn't handle his stare.

"I live here" oh he wanted to be smart she thought, their relationship was in shreds and he wanted to be smart. Maybe he didn't care about her anymore it wouldn't surprise her.  
"You know what I mean"

"For months I asked you what was wrong and you couldn't tell me then, for weeks I asked you why you didn't wanna come near me you couldn't tell me then." He then voiced. She fiddled with her hair still looking away from him, tears threatening to pour once again.  
"I..I wanted to you, you have to believe me I would never"  
"What sleep with another man" he asked irony ripping his statement, she looked at him hurt by his words why was he being mean and cold towards her she didn't want this.  
"I didn't want this he, he"  
"spare me the details" he then dismissed her

"I love you" she then told him he shook his head as if she had offended him

"No you don't, I don't think you ever did, I mean how could you" he then said less confident in his words when he thought about her not loving him at all. Her face dropped with his words

"Are you gonna stay" she asked quietly, she wanted him to stay she wanted to work it our wanted to make it up to him. Anything she was prepared to do anything, she never felt so strongly about anything like this before.

"Hows Carl" he asked coyly,  
"Cole"

"I thought the two of you was in love" he said mockingly , he looked at the table that he was sitting at, looking at her beautiful face just angered him more about what she had done.

"Hes insane I don't know why I.. I don't know why he said that cos I don't I cant you're my heart not him I love you not him I miss you not him I want you not him" she try to stress how badly she needed him right now. She had been hurt Carl had hurt her he wasn't there he was busy, he was working, had meetings. Didn't even once stop to think that was the case not once. Cole looked up from the table at her his stare cold and empty

"Don't, it hurts" he admitted, the urge to walk over to him and hug him, hold him, kiss him, look after him everything was daunting on her. he needed to know she loved him more than anything and if he gave her another chance their love would never ever fail. Her eyes then dropped to his hands and noticed his ring wasn't present she suddenly panicked

"Where's your ring" he then got up from the chair looking at her then at his hand he shrugged

"Ask your sister" he said simply, she looked at hers then back at him. Before she knew what she was doing she closed all space between them looking up at him. He looked away from her  
"Don't do this" she begged, he didn't answer

"Cole don't do this to me, im so sorry" her voice was threatening to crack  
"But it was ok for you to do this to me do you even understand the damage you caused" he then stepped back from her and his well clad form was drastically changed, his appeared disturbed his eyes were black, something she never seen before, his facial hair grown slightly. Then he changed again  
"Just look at what you've done you, you did what everyone thought I would do to you"

"I know it wasn't my fault"  
"First time fair enough, I could get over that I think , but full blown affair , fine I wasn't there but why couldn't you just throw a tantrum or something why couldn't you of just" he trailed off thinking about all the things she had said that lead to this.  
"Did you enjoy it" without a second hesitation her hand had hit his face hard, his face turned his eyes shimmering from black to blue to black then settling at blue. What was wrong with him?  
"I would do anything for you" Cole then said sadly "Anything"  
"Forgive me" she asked him, their eyes met, Cole licked his lips and then rubbed the section she had hit. He raised a hand running it down her hair, looking at her

"Anything" he repeated more to himself he was locked in his own world. His hand stopped at the end of hair he looked down then up at her. He went to say something but stopped short, he wasn't ready he shouldn't of come

"I shouldn't be here, I "He looked at her, he really looked at her.

"Please I love you" she cried finally because the thought of being away from him was too much for her to bear too much for her to understand or want to understand.  
"I still have a business to run" he then said coldly and detached from her. he turned and walked  
"What does that mean" she asked , wiping her tears, he stopped half way down the hall at the bottom of their stairs.  
"I have a reputation to uphold , it wouldn't look good if I was residing somewhere different to my other half now would it."

"Ill sleep in the spare room" he finally finished and disappeared into the sections of their house.

Sorry for not updating for so long Im making up for it with loads of new chapters


	9. Love Is Blind

Love is blind

(This is one of the chapters I forgot to include sorry…it doesn't make much difference to the rest of the story but I just thought I might as well put it in seeing as I went to the trouble of writing it )

Love is blind

Carl stared Phoebe had not been as responsive as he had hoped but it didn't matter she would come to her senses. If not their were always other ways of persuasion. The source would be pleased when he was informed. Now the last part was to completely get rid of that useless half breed. At least he was man enough to embrace the full power and stay true to it. He got up and made his way through his day. Phoebe was too good to be held down by a no good demon he was just what she needed and once she realised that the better off she would be.

Phoebe hated the feeling in her house, he didn't come near her they said hello and that was about it. When they had to attend dinners etc together it he was so fake and tried keep as much distance from her that would allow no suspicion to be triggered. It was still like she was alone in her house. He just about looked at her, he didn't respond to her so she had given up trying to win him over. He would in his own time hopefully she thought. She been feeling sick and tired recently she didn't know whether the breakdown of her marriage was taking its toll but she had one nasty feeling that she had not yet paid for her betrayal. She finished up writing and locked up her office and walked out to the car park. No one really suspected anything was wrong with her after all she was in a loving relationship with a man who adored her. The thought made her sick every time she thought about his hands touching her in ways that were had been reserved for Cole. She had decided that she was no longer going to cater to Cole's feelings because she was just as hurt as he was and he wasn't making no effort her way, she didn't deserve this and he should be at least trying to make things up. If he really loved her nothing could stop him from doing just that at least…anything was better than the way they had been going on.

Cole was working on some paper work, everything and anything that kept him from any sort of communication with her was ok with him. It had been a while since she actually talked to him. She just shut him off and he wasn't to sure if he was happy about it. He had seen Carl around her but he never told her, he didn't even want to know what he wanted and what she was doing with him; he was better off keeping his distance. His years as a demon had taught him that distance could be a life saver. In his case he was dying everyday and Belthazor was living. He had been slipping up and changing into his demonic half in fits of fury over tedious things. The pull of evil was stronger and he felt some what helpless against it. A feeling he never wanted to experience. He rubbed his temples and the back of his neck. The front door closed and he heard footsteps, she didn't come through to where he was. The footsteps faded and so did a little part of him. Finished his water and picked up the irrelevant papers on the table. He grabbed his car keys and left the house.

"Demons right" she then confirmed her sisters concern. Prue nodded and piper threw her hands up

"The source is really testing my patience" piper spoke out of annoyance.

"Excuse me" she then told them she was feeling sick once again.

"Shes been sick a lot lately" Prue then told her sister who nodded

"You don't think" Piper looked at Prue who shrugged  
"It's possible"

"What's possible?" Phoebe asked oblivious to the obvious question that was playing on her sister's mind. Piper looked at Prue who cleared her throat

"Are you by any chance Pregnant" her face just dropped

"No if I was I think I would know"

"You been sick a lot, tired" she then replied, Phoebe almost laughed but not with humour if she was pregnant there was good chance it could have been Carls and that just made her feel sick.

"Erm so it could just be flu" but the worry was already on her face

"Want me to get you a test"

"No im not pregnant" she persisted.  
"Can we just get this demon" she closed the conversation down.

Phoebe had been thinking seriously about what her sisters had suggested, Leo had orbed her back to her home. It was late so he was probably asleep or something she hated the cut off feeling that was no normal in their home but she knew their was nothing more she could do, he had to heal and forgive her in his own time. She walked into her room removing her jacket. The light flicked on before she could even touch it

"Miss me" Carl nasty tone invaded her space. She looked over to the man sitting on the edge of her bed. Her mind panicked was Cole here, what if he had. She blinked just to make sure

"Don't get carried away" she replied simply he looked at her and then smiled.  
"At least your not being so irrational anymore you obviously calmed down" he then spoke as if it was evitable

"Leave now" where was Cole, maybe he knew he was here and just didn't care. Carl was looking at her with high concentration

"Are you deaf gooo I don't want you here" she didn't scream she told him in a flat and emotionless tone. She made her way over to her draw where she had a potion ready for him; he more than outstayed his goddam welcome. He blabbed on about something.  
"Why wont you just leave me alone" she asked him  
"I can't do that my love" he laughed, she opened in the opened her draw and quickly whipped out a potion that she had specially made for him. He got up quickly cursing himself under his breathe about being unaware.  
"Lets not make this difficult" he advanced on her and she held it up ready to throw

"No lets" she replied

"Ill kill him"  
"You said that before" she countered, his eyes burned into hers and he shimmered she looked and then she felt a weight around her. She was being held from behind she flicked her heel backwards to kick him and bit his arm, he momentarily let go of her and she threw the potion at him. Smoke clouded the room and he looked up  
"Nice try im not a blood demon" he told her, shock came over her and confusion followed. Her stomach started to hurt that damn tummy bug she had been having picked t he right time. Carl looked at her now angry. Hate & anger riled up inside her and she fully attacked him, she wanted him gone erased. Carl was caught off guard by her attack and she didn't stop, he then threw energy ball at her, she levitated and kicked him. His mouth was bleeding and he was snarling nastily.

"That's sad Merener you was supposed to be good" Cole's grim tone erupted. Carl looked straight at him and then at her.  
"Belthazor" he snarled, she looked at Cole, and he had on a black long sleeved shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and some jeans on. His eyes were empty holding nothing for either her or Carl. He looked at her then back to Carl

"So what is It now" Cole asked him, he made and energy ball and Cole did the same. She was in the middle and didn't know what to do

"You didn't even know it was me" Carl replied angrily

"A little demon got a bit to comfortable in his petty life" Carl continued nastily

"Does it hurt Cole does it really hurt" Carl just sounded out of his head; he was seriously getting off on this she thought. The energy ball zoomed pass her head and straight into Carl. She felt dizzy and her vision became blurred.

"Phoebe" they both said as she fell to the floor, Cole quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor completely and she stirred her eyes opened then closed again. She had blacked out.

"Don't touch her" Carl almost screeched, he looked at the demon he hated holding her. Cole's eyes shot him murder

"Leave NOW" he shouted. Carl shook his head no  
"She's mine now belthazor you don't win this time" the anger in his voice, Cole lifted her onto her bed propping her up against his chest. Carl looked at his arm that was wounded from the energy ball that had been thrown. He growled and Cole stared angrily at him  
"Ill kill you I promise I will kill you" Cole told him, he smirked at him "  
"She wont let you im human remember your be going against everything you betrayed us for" Carl replied smugly, But Cole was too concerned with getting Phoebe back to consciousness. A mumble escaped her lips and she instantly held onto to Cole weakly. Carl was I infuriated by this act but he needed to clean his wound and come back.

"Shes mine" he repeated then disappeared.

Cole didn't want to take notice of him but it was hard, he should of killed him god knows he deserved that much but the timing wasn't right belthazor advised silently. Phoebe was holding on to him and she was regaining her consciousness. This was the first time since he left her that he had been this close to her. He sighed and became her husband, her lover, her soul mate for a moment.

"Are you ok" he asked her. There was no movement then she lifted herself up and looked at him, her arms were still around him and they looked into each others eyes. He could see she was upset and confused if not scared and alone as well. Her eyes became watery but he could see her fighting her emotions.  
"Why's it happening to us" she asked him sadly. He looked at her he badly wanted to give her a hug.  
"What did he want" he pressed trying to shut out his feelings  
"I don't know don't believe him please don't believe him" she then said looking into this eyes pleadingly. She didn't even talk to him anymore not that he blamed her it wasn't like he was making an effort with her at all they just floated around this house day and night with the comfort of just knowing the other was somewhere in the house.

"Hows your head" he diverted from her plea, her head dropped

"Fine now" she removed her self from his embrace and just sat their with her hands in her lap

"Are you ill or anything" he asked her not quite understanding why she would just black out like that.

"Erm I got a stomach bug that's probably what it was too much action I guess" she said flatly.

"I'll leave you to get some rest then" she looked at him not wanting him to leave but not being brave enough to ask him to stay afraid of rejection.

"Is this how were gonna be forever just avoiding it, he was just here a stomach bug is not the biggest concern how do you expect to sleep knowing he could just come and try to kidnap me or something hes mad don't you care" she then asked

"Did you" he replied quickly and bit his tongue for his snide comment

"I didn't mean that just get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning" he offered but knew they wouldn't talk in the morning. She looked at him her face was sad she sighed disspointed

"Yeah right you won't be here in the morning and you know it and then it's just going to go back to being the same again" she told him knowing it was the truth  
"In the morning" he repeated his lie  
"No now" she almost shouted firmly

"What do you want from me" he asked her his voice raising slightly. He took in her appearance she was wearing a baby pink top and jeans her hair was up in a messy bun. He suddenly became aroused by just looking at her, but he couldn't it would hurt too much in the morning. She didn't want to be alone tonight he knew that, he wasn't even comfortable with her being alone he would probably keep on checking on her if he was to go from their room. He took her hands and she looked up at him. He was so wrong for this.

Phoebe woke up and looked to her side just to make sure she was not having another one of her Cole related dreams. She touched his back, running her fingers over his smooth skin. He had just made love her, maybe it was the series of events she didn't know. They never spoke a word during the moment. They finished and he rolled off her looking if she wasn't mistaken upset. She wondered if he regretted it. Carl came to mind that bastard doing this to her ruining everything. She suddenly felt a nauseating feeling come over her and she got up and ran to bathroom to throw up. Her worst thoughts were screaming at her to accept them.  
"I cant be pregnant" she whispered to no one  
"I cant can I" she asked again still no one answered. The man she loved lay in her bed, he hated her and he would hate more when her worst fear was confirmed. She wished that this moment would be a happy time for the both of them but that was before everything got ruined. She brushed her teeth and washed her face looking at herself in the mirror. She walked back out to her room and saw he was no longer there. She got angry this wasn't going to go on any longer he was not going to ignore her or their relationship, she given him so much space she couldn't even see him anymore. She pulled on a night robe and stormed out of her/their room and down to the guest room. She pushed back the door he was standing by the bed just looking at it. He had only boxers on and her hormones were going into overdrive. She didn't fail to notice that he kept himself mentally away from her while they had sex he didn't even kiss her. He turned his head and looked at her. He was so cute when he was confused.  
"Can I help" he asked her like it never even happened this just pissed her off even more. She walked into the room and glared at him  
"NO YOU CANT & YOU HAVNT EVEN BEEN TRYING TO" she shouted at him, she was shocked she didn't know where it came from but she was amped for it now. He looked at her

"Didn't you enjoy it" he asked sarcastically, she hit him hard and he grabbed her roughly looking at her seriously. She struggled against his grip not knowing what would happen next  
"Don't talk to me like im some" slut she thought but she might as well of been

"What" he pressed still holding her?

"Let me go" she then told him, he stared at her for a moment then let her wrists go.  
"What do you want" he asked her coldly

"Cole do you know what you/we just did" she asked just to make sure she wasn't going mad but by the look on his face she wasn't.  
"Sex" he said simply she glared at him so hard she could of burnt him with her stare, he was trying to hurt her to save himself.  
"You made love to me"

"Don't get carried away" he replied he looked at her and she was hurt her eyes started to tear.  
"I don't think Carl will be coming to back… well not tonight anyway" he then told her

"He tricked me you know, he had it all planned flirt a little" she could see she was making him uncomfortable but she continued regardless she was sick of this " drink a little, talk about you, get me in a position where I was revealing normal female insecurities which made me drink a little more" Cole looked at her hard

"Just stop"

"Why can't you handle it" she asked him with a smirk, suddenly she wanted to hurt him she didn't know why but she did. He had been hurting her without a second thought

"I guess your not one of kind, other demons can love to I mean he does right" Cole clenched a fist and gritted his teeth his stare became increasingly fuelled but she continued god knows why.  
"Come to think of it he would be really nice if he wasn't a psycho maybe another time who knows" Cole actually grabbed her and threw her onto the bed harshly. She landed on her back and looked at the look in him in the eyes. Suddenly she became terrified of him the look in his eyes was deadly.

"Kill me then" she told him, he changed into Belthazor. The demon looked at her the black pools ripping into her, she remained very still. She crossed the line but she had to.  
"Go on no ones stopping you, make up for your betrayal" how ironic she thought he betrayed his side and she betrayed him in return. The demon growled a low tone. Then it smiled manically at her and she became scared never had she been scared of Cole but she was scared now. The demon jumped on top of her. If he raped her she would die she would just die. She looked into the black pools that were her soul mate. She did this to him. Angry tears started to fall from down her face, they were going to destroy each other or become unbreakable. A large howl of pain erupted from the beast, its sharp nails dug at her skin and she bit her lip in pain. she was crying now

"Cole can you hear me" she asked besides the pain that was threatening to rip at her flesh  
"I'm sorry" she told it and she never meant it more than right now, still the pain continued, it howled again she closed her eyes. She could feel the nails clawing her skin. Then it was quiet and she heard unsteady breathing, the nails that had dug so horribly at her were replaced with flat tips. The tears still fell from her cheeks.  
"Phoebe don't please don't cry im sorry" he sounded genuine and he was, he was upset, he assumed the press up position above her

"Im so sorry I. I.. forgive me" he asked her she still didn't open her eyes or talk. She couldn't

"Your right I cant handle it, Im only half of what you want me to be, i would never do anything to hurt you" his voice was soft and loving a thing she hadn't experienced from him in a long time.

"I wish I could fix it, Im going to kill him" Cole confirmed and she didn't care. She still didn't open her eyes or say anything the tears just fell from her closed lids. She let out a breath.  
"Can we fix it do you want" she asked quietly, she wanted that more than anything. She couldn't see his expression at all. Her body felt sore and she was so tired. This was so crucial.  
"Cole im going to say this and this is it, If you want us if you want me I promise we'll get through it because im so tired of feeling like this I hate what we've become what you become because of me, I I want you so much I just want you to be happy but I can see now that maybe now after everything I cant make you happy anymore i hate it but if you really cant I don't want you to be here I cant be around you I I just cant its too much. I love you and it hurts that I can't have you. Baby im just so tired" she was completely defeated. Phoebe opened her eyes because she no longer had nothing to loose she would never be ok without him but she would get better at it. He looked down at her, why the room had to be so dark. Emotions were high and she was done if he wanted it he could have it and if he didn't then she didn't even want to think about it.

"Sssh you need to sleep" he silenced her sentence she looked at him and nodded. She took a deep breath before asking her next question.  
"Stay with me" she asked him referring to sleeping, she still didn't want to sleep alone and the warmth of his body was too much for her to give up now that he was here. Something changed she could feel it. He didn't answer he just got on her other side. She let out a relieved sigh. She turned on her side wondering if she should ask him to hold her or maybe she was pushing it.

"Do you want me to" he asked as if he was reading her mind,

"Do you want to" she asked him back and an answer never came she just felt his strong arms wrap around her engulfing her in his protection and safety. She closed her eyes and held on to his hands real tight. Her stomach was ripping at her but she didn't care.

Carl tended to his wounds the image of her holding onto him as if he was the only thing. He took the knife and pressed it on his arm. He waited until the pain subsided. His head was hurting out of control thoughts of them together , why did she hold him like that why did she try to vanquish him.  
"Stupid bitch can't appreciate the favour im doing" he cursed her, Phoebe was everything and everything was what he wanted. He smiled to himself he looked at his arm bleeding vigorously

"Phoebe" he read what was now carved into his arm. Cole was always a problem he just went through life claiming but not anymore he would put a stop to it. He loved the power he had when he inside her evertime knowing that Cole was oblivious to it all, well he was going to enjoy a whole lifetime of being with her. Cole was about to broken more than he had been already he would drive him insane if he had to their was no way he was having her. She didn't have a choice in the matter.


	10. Going Through Alot

They agreed to take things slow because he was still reeling from everything and she understood that he needed to sort things out with himself especially as it looked like Carl was about to become a nuisance, Cole had explained to her who he was to him a

Steps

They agreed to take things slow because he was still reeling from everything and she understood that he needed to sort things out with himself especially as it looked like Carl was about to become a nuisance, Cole had explained to her who he was to him and she just saw what Carl was doing as hate filled and spiteful and that made her feel even worse every time she thought about what she did to them. However she did feel like they were closer now not that they weren't before but she couldn't quite place it. At first it was almost like that night never happened even though he stayed he still went on the same and she just followed his lead reluctantly then he started to be responsive to her and eventually they talked and the healing began. He was amazing and she loved him deeply she couldn't imagine any man she been with being man enough to make things work instead of just running away and blaming it all on her. She could see that Belthazor was weighing on him and he kept talking of killing Carl and she was worried that because he was human it would fuel that demonic lust for blood and death. She didn't want to appear like she was protecting Carl but he was still a person he needed help, he needed his powers stripped. He wasn't evil not really he was only evil because he possessed evil powers if he didn't have them then he wouldn't be, he would just be any guy then again he did go in search of those powers. So he would just be a corrupted guy she thought.  
"Well there's enough of them running around anyway" she clarified, she typed away on her laptop she decided to stay at home and do her work because she was as she would say  
not in the fittest of conditions to work under pressure. When she found out she cried so soon after reconciling with Cole the threatening possibility. Her sisters had already sussed that was the cause of her illness. She looked at the swarm of blue orbs as Prue appeared in her front room.

"Hey what's wrong" she asked her, Prue smiled

"Whys something got to be wrong" she asked sitting down next to her, Phoebe moved some papers around then looked back at her sister.

"So why you here" she then asked

"Just making sure your ok piper told me to" she explained quite truthfully

"Im not terminally ill or anything"

"I know but you are pregnant" she told her, Phoebe sighed, she was 3 months pregnant and neither Cole or Carl knew yet. When it dropped it would be another bombshell.

"I thought that word was banned" she then told her, Prue laughed at her.  
"I actually can't believe he's not noticed how you been keeping all your sick days a secret" she asked.  
"Prue its not funny Im going to tell him just I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have it took a lot of him to give us another chance" she told her, Prue nodded

"But have you thought about if it is Carl's"

"Heavens forbid, I wanted to get an abortion before because I thought it may be his and I couldn't live with that and it wouldn't be fair but because it could ours I don't want to risk it"

"Phoebe you know it's only a matter of time before he sees"  
"Ill tell him" she told her.

"Pheebs its ok to tell him, I mean hes proved he loves you unconditionally by staying right, why would this throw him off, he loves you" Prue told her she nodded

"I know but its still just I don't know its just too much but ill tell him soon"

"Besides why does it bother you so much whether I tell him or not your not going to try rub it in his face" Prue looked appalled

"No I don't want to rub it in his face, besides piper going crazy with baby stuff right now, you know with Wyatt and Chris" She smiled,  
"He didn't want any well not then probably defiantly not now when we talked about it" she told her

"Well he hasn't got a choice now does he" Prue then said her cheerfully

"Hmmm you finally say something I like" she then commented on her sister's sudden change in attitude towards Cole. She left after a while and she got back to her work. The weather was nice and she been cooped up all morning. She moved herself out into the garden and thought about her situation. She was desperately trying to figure out the time which she conceived her baby. She was still at a loss at which the father could be it was any ones game. That thought just played horribly with her if she had it and it was Carls then that could really wear away her relationship everything. The fact that she had not been showing any signs of having a demonic child and as Carl was not a demon by blood his child would be a mortal whereas Coles would be displaying some sort of powers but none so far had been shown which worried her.

She got closed her eyes and soaked in the sun.

Cole looked up and smiled  
"Your not exactly quiet" he told Carl who stood with a knife pointing at his back  
"Shut up" he spat at him, Cole slowly turned around and looked at the blade, looking into the disturbed eyes of the man in front of him  
"You never was much of a man so to speak" he told him, Carl caught him off guard by hitting him, he was actually starting to get pissed off now why people would just go straight for his face when hitting him. He shook his head.  
"Im better than you, Emerald knew this that's why he threw you into firing range because he didn't care" "

"Of course were demons we don't care about each other we just get thing done you human" Cole told him truthfully, he pressed the point further in and his jacket sleeve rolled up revealing a self inflicted letter p. Coles eyes opened wide

"What's that on your arm please don't even begin to humour me" Cole told him, he pulled back his sleeve with a proud look. Cole looked in disgust he put her name in his arm

"You're sick, what's wrong with you" he asked in completely shock

"You're a human" Cole pressed at him, that's why he was so emotionally unstable. You couldn't take a human and give them demonic powers and expect them to deal with them normally he was all human he had no other side he had no other mind only powers that could be easily taken away and then he would still just be a human.

"NO Im powerful and your dead I let you have your little pathetic life for the second" Cole Twisted the knife out of his hand and they began to tussle, Carl shimmered with them and Cole found himself in the underworld in a familiar section. Cole looked around he formed and energy ball and threw it at him, he dodged it and threw one of his own

"You can't have her" he screamed like a little boy, Cole seriously started to wonder about this man. Belthazor took control.  
"Nice to meet you again" Carl laughed. Belthazor locked onto him and surged at him. Carl was no match for the strength of a real demon.

"This doesn't make you better if I was"  
"What, a real demon" he asked him, he smashed him against a wall  
"A real man" "  
"You tried to destroy" he was so angry he picked him up again and smashed him holding his bleeding head so he could look him in the eye  
"You tried to destroy me through her and you almost did and then for you to think you had a chance" Belthazor laughed and Carl spat at him  
"Well she gave me all chances in bed" Crack, Belthazor snapped his arm. He wasn't just going to kill him he was going to torture him. Carl was screaming in pain  
"Anything else to say" he asked him with mock kindness. Carls smile twisted

"Goodbye" Belthazor let out a low growl as the steel twisted inside his stomach and plunged deep. He stumbled and looked at a Carl who just dropped to the ground unable to move or do anything else. He looked at him

"You're not going to stop me" he told him. Belthazor felt his stomach the blade was still inserted deep inside him. He was finding it harder to breathe he needed to get out of here. The demons strength was being drained. The blade he thought it was like a bounty hunters blade. He changed back. Cole felt himself go weak he watched Carl he was lying on the floor just laughing and wincing in pain.

"Live this way die this way" Carl spoke weakly. Cole took the blade out of him and threw it. He growled as the pain took over him. He was slowly swaying he looked at Carl on the floor. Their eyes locked in mutual hate then it went black.

Carl laughed as best he could as Cole dropped to the floor, the poison on the blade was working he thought, stupid demon, and he didn't do anything to kill him he should of. Poor silly demon tried to be heroic and failed. Cole lay on the floor he moved slightly. Carl tried to get himself up but his arm was completely snapped. He rolled and bared the pain then pulled himself up with the other arm. He stood over Cole and kicked him. Cole eyes opened.

"Real demon yeah" he asked him then laughed

"I think ill be getting back to my soon to be wife, don't worry ill break it gently" with that he shimmered. Cole tried to grab him but he missed.

Phoebe looked nice Carl thought as he watched her getting dressed maybe she had a dinner he thought. Already he was thinking his role was so much easier now Cole was dealt with.

He decided that he would have to do some acting in order for her to believe him.

He shimmered into sight and she jumped. She looked at him and was about to scream, he forgot he looked all bloody and his arm was jus hanging not a good a look.  
"OMG" her face said it all, he dipped his head weakly  
"It was Cole, he went crazy he found me and attacked me I was lucky, he changed into belthazor he was going to kill me" he told her, he searched her face for any response she shook her head at him  
"He wouldn't do that" she told him in disbelief, He fell to the floor and she didn't make one move to help him up. "  
"Im dying he tried to kill me" he persisted  
"LEOOOOOOOOO" she screamed with in seconds the white lighter was there looking in horror at him.  
"What's going on"

"I don't know I have to find Cole" she then said

"Hes dead, HE TRIED TO KILL ME I HAD TO don't be mad" her face said it all she was in complete shock.

"Hes bleeding all over my floor do something" she then said to Leo she walked out the room. Leo reluctantly healed him he could see it. Once he was fighting fit he proceeded to go after her  
"Stay away from her" Leo warned as he grabbed him he couldn't warn him no more

"Don't get brave, Cole tried and well hes not in too good shape right now" Leo pushed him and he quickly went out the door after Phoebe.

A million things went through her mind, she wasn't even thinking when she told Leo to heal that bastard he was so lucky he was a human otherwise she would of just left him to die. Why did he have to come to her like this changed anything. She knew that what he was saying was lie but it was possible. Her main concern was the whereabouts of her man. Leo called out after she rested her hand on her slightly forming bump.

"Phoebe whats I'll get your sisters" Leo quickly said he orbed out and orbed in again. Carl came out straightening his suit looking quite proud of himself.

"Where is he" she hissed with hate. Carl smirked  
"Its of no concern to you now, hes better off where he is" She looked at him in disbelief

"This is actually becoming ridiculous" she actually laughed because he was so pathetic, how dare he try to take control of her life based on a personal hatred. Prue & Piper stared at the man  
"The more important thing is finding him com on" Piper told her and she agreed she had been preparing a power stripping potion for him seeing as he last vanquishing potion never worked, Leo orbed then all back to the manor.

"That's Carl" Prue then said  
"Oh don't even start, I need to find Cole" she started to flip over the book.  
"The power stripping potion we need to use it on him" she then said. By their confused expression she explained all of what Cole had explained to her about Carl. Carl appeared looking angry.  
"Stop looking for him" he ordered, Piper just froze him "  
"What's this guy problem" she asked her, Phoebe had started to panic she tried to summon him but nothing happened. She feared the worse. He couldn't be.

"Any luck with Cole" Piper asked as Leo orbed back in, Phoebe was pacing the room thinking out of frustration she then decided that she had been all to nice to that bastard and retrieved a knife from her old room she came back and hit Carl in his frozen state bringing him out of it. He tumbled to the floor  
"Phoebe what are you doing" Prue asked advancing on the two  
"Getting my husband back"

"Hes dead" Carl shouted  
"Shut up" she told him nastily, she dragged the bladed down his chest and stopped in the middle of it

"Now where is he" she pressed it deeply,  
"Pheebs com one we'll find him ok , hes untouchable so to speak" Prue referred to the fact that he was still human after everything. She glared at him and he smiled

"Just get used to us babe" he told her with that she just pushed it in. he screamed and then he stopped as Piper froze him again.  
"Phoebe are you crazy" Leo exclaimed she didn't say anything. She looked at his frozen figure

"I just want him gone" she finally said. Leo healed him again only because it was his job. Phoebe just watched with disgust then went to sit on the couch near the window and looked out of it.

"You're in so much trouble when you get back to me" she promised Cole

Coles body twitched he groaned , and touched his stomach, the poison had worked quickly but just as quickly as it worked he managed to hold up against the ferocious attack.Thoughts of Phoebe took over his mind, if Carl had his way he would force her to be with him , the stupid guy probably thought he was dead. Belthazor cursed as they both agreed that they should killed him then, save the small talk.  
"Last time"

Then he smiled to himself, Leo wouldn't be able to heal him because he was demon, he didn't really want to muster strength to find some black magic to heal him. So the next best thing he thought and he shimmered away weakly.

The potion was ready and she was more than willing to use it. She waited for her sisters approval and they agreed, Piper unfroze Carl and in the same second that he was screaming she threw it, he gasped for air and fell to his knees as his powers were ripped from him. She watched as he grabbed his chest as if having an heart attack and then nothing. He looked up angry & hurt at her and she just smiled at him. hr empathy was reading him perfectly he was actually nuts and obsessed with because he was jealous of Col e. Now he was back to being just a human again the next stage could be delivered.

"How could you" he snarled as he shot from the ground and grabbed her neck. Prue went to use her telekinesis but it was too risky as he was holding her , she kicked him in the balls and then kicked him again. Then everything just went black.

Carl felt an empty feeling in his existence, the powers he once used to be great stolen from him, from the one person he thought would understand. It was Belthazor he turned her against him, he did this. He cut off her air supply and dashed her to the floor in anger. She would have to learn but he could no longer just take her away with him. He had to think of something to get his magic back. He turned and saw her sisters aiding her revival. Confusion sprouted from every inch of him. He felt disgusted with himself he had been to accepting of her behaviour towards him and now look at him. Her love for him was by far debatable but he didn't doubt her. He knew from the first moment he laid eyes on her, she was just like him, a natural lust for evil. It was in their souls she was just trying to hide it from her sisters as they wouldn't understand but he did. He balled up to fists and was at a loss of what to do next.  
"Where is Cole , what did you do to him" Piper now asked him a question  
"Fuck Cole, what did you do to me, your regret it I promise" he glared at her then anger took over him and he punched her. She fell and blood seeped from her mouth.  
"Phoebe you ok" he heard in the distance,  
"I feel dizzy"  
"I think we might need to go to the hospital, the baby"

"No I have to find Cole" He stood completely shocked she was having his baby, he was reassured that her acts were now just out of hormonal change. He turned and looked at her hungrily this made her so much more appealing. She looked up at him and shook her head. He charged at her. He was flung onto the wall by her sister's power. He closed his eyes in pain as his back smacked the wall. He lay still for a moment a smile crossing his features. He had did more, he had got her pregnant. This certified them. That baby represented them and their struggle. He laughed

"Pregnant" he said out loud and slowly pulled himself up. Phoebe was up and out of the room.  
"Leo please orb him somewhere" Piper then asked her husband he nodded and advanced on Carl. He hated white lighters he quickly ran for the door of the attic and down the stairs, he saw her. she had white knee length shorts on with a red shirt on, her hair was curly and she stared at him with hate. He was tempted. Temptation took over.  
"Your having our baby" he suddenly became angry. She was about to kick him but he closd their space and breathed over her.  
"Its not yours" she spat

"Oh and its Cole, yeah right don't kid yourself"  
"Where is he"

"Surely oyu can see we was meant to be" her face was full of disgust

"Where is he"  
"Stop bothering about that monster"  
"Come with me" he offered her she had backed up so much that their was nowhere to go. He ran his fingers down her face and she tried to hit him but he grabbed her waist. Arousal flushed over him.  
"You shouldn't of done that" he started to kiss her neck and she struggled and tried to punch him.  
"You smell so good" he complimented her.

"Get off of me" he wanted her now he thought. He grabbed her throat. Her hate filled eyes looked at him and he in creased his grip she slowly floated off and her eyes closed. What a naïve family he thought. He picked her up and exited the house.

"Leo why didn't you go after him" Prue pressed

"He can't hurt no one with no magic"

"Hes still a threat to Phoebe, did you see the way he ran at her" Prue was making Leo feel bad for not taking better care.  
"We need to find Cole, did phoebe go downstairs"  
"Hes scary" Piper then commented  
"Hes not well" Leo replied

"We can tell" Prue summed up. Leo walked out of the attic and returned 10 mins later with a frantic look on his face

"What's wrong"  
"Phoebes gone"  
"Gone"  
"Shes not here, she's gone"  
"Piper try calling her, ill try and track her, what the earth does she think she's doing"

Im not sure if I should kill carl or just keep him for the birth of the baby ?

Who's baby should it be Cole's or Carls 


	11. I Can Love You

Ideas & Opinions are always welcome 

Ideas & Opinions are always welcome 

Thanx to all those who have reviewed this story so far.

Cole got his stitches even though he was risking a lot by going to a mortal hospital, his human half would show enough symptoms to not cause suspicion between doctors when taking samples. He walked steadily but could still feel the remains of the poison circulating in his system he still needed to be cleansed of it and he could only do that down there. Belthazor was dying slowly he would eventually take that toll. He got outside and shimmered to one place she was sure to be.  
"Cole" Piper looked up in relief; he looked at her and smiled. His t shirt was all ripped and he was slightly bloody.

"We can't find phoebe" Prue quickly told him, he looked at them in confusion.  
"Carl followed her here, he attacked us and then we stripped his powers, she blacked out and then she went downstairs, Carl just ran out of here before Leo had a chance to orb him somewhere where he isn't going to harm anyone."  
"You cant find her" His mind raged, he had her, he was almost certain of it.  
"Did you try tracing him" he asked them they nodded

"Hes fully human now" Piper told him, he nodded and rubbed his face. He concentrated on Phoebe but couldn't get a lead. He tried again same thing. Carl may not of had magical powers anymore but he still had magic and he was pretty sure he still knew a couple of spells.  
"You need to find him to find her im almost sure that hes blocking her off with a spell" he told them, Prue was still looking through the book. Piper was looking at him  
"What did he do to you" she asked, then it reminded him  
"I have to go to the underworld ill be back as soon as possible"  
"What" Prue then said

"Phoebes missing possibly with a suicidal maniac and your going to hell"  
"I need to he poisoned me ill be back as soon as I can"  
"Cole you cant go she needs you" Piper then pleaded

"Im not going to be any use half dead" He gave them an apologetic smile and shimmered away.

He could feel his blood turning against it self and small pains were already working on his body.  
"Belthazor you return" a voice spoke from the darkness

"I need my blood cleaned" he stated it

"From that witch" the hate was evident, Cole decided that lieing couldn't hurt.  
"Yes she poisoned me, her and her sisters" he told the voice.  
"Come through my child" He walked in zones that were familiar to him.

"Your still a malicious demon" the voice hissed, Cole stopped and looked at the small demonic doctor. He rolled his eyes at his comment  
"Cleanse" he said, he didn't have time for this, the small demon looked at him with boogle eyes and signalled for his arm to come across the table. Cole did this. The demon recited something out loud and then brought a knife to the table. He cut across his arm the blood spilt black. Cole watched as a bottle of liquid was brought out and poured into his arm. At first he felt his body go wild then it was calm again. He looked at his arm which was now sealed like it had never been cut. The demon looked at him  
"Its done, you should be more careful, I expected better" the demon replied. Cole smiled and the demon smiled back at him.  
"Me 2" he replied and that same knife he used to heal him was used to end up. The demon screamed and exploded. Cole turned and shimmered without a second thought.

Meanwhile.

"Were going to be so happy don't you think" he told her, she was chained. Her sisters had found them but now they were in a dilemma of what to do with this maniac. She wanted Cole to be here. Her mind was going crazy with the thought of him being dead. She thought about her baby.  
"Just let her go" Piper tried to talk calmly

"No she's mine, I won her she's mine" Phoebe looked at him  
"Won" Prue then repeated  
"Yes I won, I beat him so I get her" he stated so simply and so happily.

"Oh and I get a baby as well" he beamed and winked at her. She felt so sick right now. The fact that her baby had not shown any signs of demonic nature made so worried about the father of her child. She wanted something at least a little flicker of energy. Still nothing came.

Piper then froze him. They rushed round to where she was

"You really can pick them cant you" Prue told her as piper used her explosives to break the shackle on her arm.  
"Mind my arm you nut" how ironic  
"Not a time to joke" she got up and looked at him  
"Argh" she screamed and followed out after her sisters.

At the manor  
"This is too much , I need him gone" Phoebe was dead serious

"Hes actually convinced himself he loves you" Piper talked amazed

"Why do you only attract psychos and bad men" Prue asked her baby sister.  
"Coles not bad"  
"Hes a demon he qualifies" Prue retorted, she shifted in her seat by the window

"Now what" she asked

"Nothing, hes got no powers only spells and we can break those easily"  
"You shouldn't be under all this stress your pregnant"  
"Now he knows , hes going to hound me"  
"Cant we jus get rid of him" she asked seriously

"Pheebs its against us" Piper then told her

"Not against Cole" she said quietly to herself considering what she proposing.  
"You wouldn't" Prue then asked her, she looked at them and nodded  
"Try me" she replied.

"He needs some help maybe to get sectioned then"  
"No he ruined my life my relationship, Cole cant even so much as sleep in the same bed as me anymore"  
"I thought you to were getting through"

"Yeah but not like before, it's different" she said sadly.

"This damn baby is going to ruin some more things again" she sighed. Prue and piper just smiled sympathetically at her.  
"You didn't know he will understand"  
"Its not that he won't" she told them  
"I just want him here now, I need him" she told them. Where was he, why did Carl try to poison him? She was going to tell him, now Carl knew she couldn't risk him finding out from him.

Late afternoon came and the day's events were subsiding. She was in the attic with Piper who was just looking for some protection spells. She felt a change in atmosphere and looked from the window to see Cole. He looked around, piper pointed towards her and he looked  
"Your back then" he then walked over to her, she fiddled with her fingers and half smiled at him. He sat down on the sofa next to her and looked at her.  
"Ow" he then said rubbing his cheek after she hit him and grabbed fistfuls of his top  
"Where have you been, Carl tells me your dead, kidnaps me, you cant shimmer in to say hi nothing" she blazed at him. Piper laughed and made her way out of the attic Cole looked at her for help but she waved her hand and left. He looked at her, he broke into an apologetic smile  
"Don't smile at me, you, you left me, I thought you was dead" she said more quietly, she was still holding his top. He raised his hand and touching her face gently. She sighed she was angry with him but she was just relieved he was here for her to be angry at.

"I should have killed him" he then said coldly

"What did he do to you" she then asked, she was aware that she had put them back in a loving relationship with her outburst. She wondered how long before he realised and shielded off. She replaced his shirt for his body and put her arms around him, moving in closer to him and resting her head just on his shoulder underneath his head. His body tensed she felt it and sighed sadly. Then it relaxed, things were moving to slow for her she needed to be next to him feel him on her she needed all of him. She waited for him to continue  
"He erm stabbed me then laced the blade with some demon pesticide and did all what you said after" he half joked. She lifted her head slightly and looked at him their faces inches apart. Could she really tell him? She had to.  
"Are you ok" she asked him, he nodded and smiled  
"Are you ok" she shook her head and he looked at her more concerned now

"You do love me right" she asked slightly unsure,

"Would I be here otherwise" he asked her, she looked at him and he sighed

"Yes"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes"

"You would love me no matter what" she asked again, he was becoming confused she could see it.  
"I have already" she didn't smile

"I love you" she told him  
"Please don't" she trailed off , if he was going to then he would she shouldn't tell him not to.  
"Phoebe you're going to have to help me out a bit I don't get it" She sat up removing her hands from around him and placing them over his. She looked at his bare fingers, no wedding band in sight. She still had hers on. She looked at him and braced herself.  
"Remember when I told you I was…Pregnant" she then dropped it on him. He looked at her confused because she was lieing she had never before said she was pregnant. The dark realisation crept onto his face and he looked at her stomach then at her. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"That's why you keep blacking out and" he started to see all the signs he had missed because he was once again wrapped up in himself. She nodded at him. This should have been an happy moment for them but it wasn't. She didn't want to do anything to trigger his anger or hate for her any more so she just looked at him and waited for him to process the information.  
"Does he know" he then asked her grimly and she could feel his hurt over this situation,

"Yeah but it was an accident.. its not his Cole" she said but it wouldn't help. He looked at her in disbelief then got up. Tears were already in her eyes  
"Don't leave me" she told him, he looked at her

"I..I..have to get away from here" he stammered because she could see him struggling to keep himself under control. She understood.

"Are you coming back" she asked

"Ill be back soon" he then bent down and kissed her cheek he lingered for second and she didn't move. He got up and then shimmered away again.

Prue and Piper walked back in and she burst into tears.  
"He, He Hates me" she remembered the look he gave her that night when she confronted him about them the way he just threw her on the bed then that cold stare like he wanted to rip her apart and kill her for all the pain she caused him.

Cole whole world spun out of control. She was pregnant with his child. He closed his eyes the look in her eyes when she told him. Why did Carl know before him? He was so confused this was some sort of joke. His wife, His soul mate, his everything was going to have a baby for man he hated. He shook his head and splashed water on his face. Pain clutched at his heart. Anger surged through him. He punched the wall hard not minding the pain , he punched it again and then a third time. It dented and cracked the wall. He stood against it breathing heavily. He couldn't reject her, he loved her. She made a mistake it was unfortunate this was another outcome of that mistake but he had to stay with her. He promised to love her unconditionally but she was killing him every time he sighed to himself. He smashed his fists against the wall again. Phoebe was everything and everything was Phoebe he had no choice. Belthazor obliged strongly but he silenced him.

"How is she" Prue asked piper after Phoebe had a breakdown after Cole left hence the bad news.  
"Shes asleep, I wish I could do something"

"Coles a bastard just leaving her like that"  
"He had his reasons"  
"His wife should come before them" Prue replied

"His wife is the reason" Piper confirmed they both just looked at each other at a loss

"There going to tear each other apart you just watch" Prue told her. She sighed.

Cole shimmered back to the manor downstairs. To see Prue and Piper there looking quite angry at him "  
"How could you" Piper then said to him  
"Where is she, is she ok"

"Like you care" Prue snapped back. He sighed he couldn't sense her here

"She wanted to go back to the house" Piper told him he nodded and then shimmered.

Cole shimmered into his house. She was here but not in a good way. He stood by the door of his room and could hear her crying. He looked down at himself. Stop was now. Carl wouldn't win not even with this bombshell completely knocking him off balance. He opened the door

"Go away" she screamed at him. He turned the light on but made it very dim just enough so they could see each other. He came to the bed and screamed at him again. Then she just snivelled

"Just go you don't love me anymore" she told him, he saw all the tears lines on her face her mascara was running, she still had on her clothes from early, her hair was a mess but she still looked beautiful to him and he couldn't no he wouldn't let this defeat her or defeat them. He removed his shoes and then his top. She had since curled up inside their covers with turned away from him. He climbed inside with her. He let everything go and held his wife because he loved her and she needed him just as much as she did him. Her body was tight and didn't move under his touch. He moved closer so that his back was pressed against her back and his arms were firmly around her waist. He then took one of his h ands and slipped it up her top and rested in on her belly feeling the first signs of her pregnancy.

"What are you doing" she whispered in confusion, she snivelled a little.  
"Turn around" he asked her softly. She hesitated then she turned and faced him, the hand that was on her belly slid to her back, so he took the other one and placed it there. She looked at him in shock and he pulled her close to him. so that she was just under him. he still caressed her stomach and she was loosening up to him. One hand gently massaged her lower back. He heard her let out a small sigh.

"Phoebe I love you more than anything, you hurt me in ways I didn't even think you could but I cant be here without you and I don't want to be. I just want you and whatever comes along with that then ill just have to deal with it. I want another chance to be your husband"

She was still and no words were spoken then her arms rose around his neck and she looked him in the eye.  
"I should be the one asking for another chance" she told him, he brushed his lips with hers and shocked himself it had been the longest time since they last kissed, he touched her lips again with his, she kissed him back with so much passion and pain he made sure she was as close to him as possible he kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her sweet mouth. They kissed lovingly. He had willingly giving himself to her and that was enough for him. He broke their kiss and looked at her.

"Do you still love me" he asked her because he could easily understand if she hated him.

"I love you" she whispered back and pecked his lips. She looked down at his hands and bit her lip. He knew what she was thinking.  
"I'll love both of you" he reassured her. She looked at him

"I don't deserve you" she spoke quietly.

"Do you wanna change" he asked her, because it was evident they were both tired. Then a small smile came across her face and she played with his belt buckle.

"Only if you help me" she replied sweetly. She sat up in their bed and looked at him. He licked his lips and got up with her. Taking her all in. He moved in between her legs and kissed her neck she wrapped her arms around him

"It shouldn't be like this" she then said, he looked up at her knew what she was talking about

"Maybe, but its what you wanted remember" "  
"Not like this I didn't" she told him sadly. He kissed her softly

"Its ok" he told her. He smiled at her even though he didn't feel like it. She ran her fingers down his back. Then she kissed him as her own signal. He unbuttoned her shirt pushing it off her shoulders. He moved his mouth over her skin that was screaming for his touch. Her back arched slightly and he lay her down beneath him and removed her shorts. He removed her bra and brought his mouth down against her breast sucking and massaging the other one. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him into her. She undid his belt and pushed down his jeans. He traced the line from the middle of her breast down to her belly button with his tongue.  
"Cole" she moaned, he massaged her love button with his fingers. Her hands stroked him softly making him grow in arousal. He kissed her again and took his hands spreading her across either side of the bed.

"Oh Cole" she was breathing heavily her breasts heaved up an down. Her eyes were closed. He kissed her forehead and entered her they both let out high moans of pleasure. He moved agonisingly slow inside her, their hands still entwined at the end of the bed he lifted them up above their heads. Her mouth found his and she whispered she loved him and her tongue took over him. He thrusted deep inside, he felt her body tighten she bit his tongue in event to her climax.

"COOOLLLEEE" she screamed as her body lost control and his followed her lead. She exploded along with him. They breathed heavily. Sweat masked their bodies. He smiled mischievously.

"Baby we was just warming up" he told her she pulled him closer to him. Lovers enveloped in each other.

Carl stirred aimlessy thoughts of them together, thoughts of his child with him. He stirred his head oozed with revenge. He wont be the loser again. He held the gun firmly against his temple.  
"We will be happy" he promised.

So People What do you think

Anything I should change

Im in the process of writing the other chapters now

These are my make up chapters for not updating for so long

Ideas are always welcome

Please review so I know to continue or stop Thanks 


	12. Baby Love

First off Thanks to the reviewers

First off Thanks to the reviewers

Joleca 

Cherrylilly 

Qtgirl 

Great Feedback from you guys thanks its appreciated 

I agree with all of you about the baby's father.

To answer your question QT there is a chance of it being Cole's & I Agree they have been through the rain.

Cole put the remaining paper work in a zip folder and inserted them into one of his many cabinets. His office door opened and Veronica walked in wearing a smile, he examined his PA's before speaking.  
"Why are you so happy" he asked as he started getting ready to leave, she smiled and flicked her hair

"Now that's a good observation" he turned to face her and walked around his desk.  
"Hows the mistake" she asked now casually, she laughed when she caught his dismissal of her comment.

"Has he been popping up" she asked again

"Not recently but I trust him to turn up soon with some new stunt"  
"What like kidnap the child and mother" She laughed

"Wouldn't put it past him besides why do you care"  
"If its yours, the baby might be evil" she stated, he smirked

"You're not meant to care" he told her and walked to the door she followed behind him

"Far from it, shape shifters are surfacing" She told him  
"Interesting, why should I know this" he asked as he locked his office door.

"He wants what he wants" she simply said. He shook his head and began to make his way to the elevator.  
"Coming" he asked her, she smiled wickedly at him and winked.  
"Don't be ignorant Belthazor" she shimmered away.

Cole frowned after her departure, he was aware that Carl was out there but he was human there was little he could do, unless he made his way back to the underworld but that was a difficult thing to do for a mortal besides even if he got back it wasn't for certain that he would get any powers he was a pathetic human a demon would kill him before anything. Funnily enough he had become accustomed to the idea of having another person around, she was 6 months pregnant and her hormones raged all over the place but it did make him happy that he was all she needed. Building up their relationship was the harder than he thought at times he just couldn't get over the idea of her being with another man let alone having his baby. Other days it wasn't so bad he was coping, it didn't take much sense to know that he would probably have a lot more heartache this way no matter what she tried to do to make it better, and they both knew it wouldn't prevent future events involving her baby. He corrected himself; she completely bit his head off because she was sick of him referring to her baby as her baby. He didn't even notice that he had been doing just that. He tried to see it as if it was his child but he couldn't quite get there it was too real for him to fantasise about the possibility. Belthazor laughed telling him he should of giving her what she wanted earlier then maybe they wouldn't of been in this situation. He considered this but discarded it just as quickly he still stood by his reasons for not wanting a child but now that there would be one he would just have to be extra alert to protect them both. At times she would tell him that he didn't care about the baby , she could get hysterical about it, he would just have to create a gesture worthy of the baby to show that he did and he over it. He cracked his neck wondering just how over he was. If he laid eyes on Carl he would probably kill him, she been so adamant to that idea it was like she was protecting him which worried him. If she barred no feelings for him then why should she care ok fair enough she was a witch and good was what she did but he wasn't held to the same responsibility he had inflicted so much pain on her and now she was going to have his child yet she could still be dismissive to the idea of simply killing him. It wasn't hard he wouldn't have told anyone he could of simply gone missing or something. Her sisters wouldn't of known any better or anyone else for that matter. He rubbed his neck as he opened the front door to his home; the cold metal of his wedding ring that she insisted he put back on if he was serious ran along his neck. Many demands she was just lucky that he was completely in love with her to carry them out against his will.

Phoebe heard the front door open, the baby kicked almost as soon as she noticed. She found it funny how the baby always kicked more when Cole was around. Sadness always threatened her when she thought about the her baby being Carl's even though Cole had told her that he didn't care about it she still knew it must be hard for him. When they went to all her dinners and his functions and they were being congratulated on their pregnancy, it was just weird because if they just knew the mess that she had got herself into, the complete torment he must go through everyday looking at her knowing, thinking about what she done. She knew that for an eternity she would make it up to him , but even an eternity could never correct the damage that been caused over the last couple of months. She was happy that Carl had been keeping his distance but she wasn't stupid she knew he would just come out of no where. She was still desperate for her baby to show some sign of powers for obvious reasons. The baby kicked again as she heard this.

"You're not being nice to mommy" she told her swollen stomach a couple more kicks followed. She groaned.  
"Ok ok I get it" she stressed. 2 more kicks followed. She got up from the couch and walked out of the room walking through the foyer and up the stairs to find her babies desire. She mostly just worked from home and occasionally went down to the office to collect or attend certain things and meetings. She spent a lot of time just finding herself again after the last months that she had she was in need of self building. Carl left her feeling so worthless and stupid and Cole had just left her and that just killed her more than anything. They were better now a few hicks here and there but it was all part of it. She looked into his study room to find him rummaging through numerous draws and papers.  
"Not even a hello" she called out, he looked up quickly and smiled at her

"I'll be right with you" he resumed his attention back to whatever she was looking for, she turned on heels and walked back down to the front room. The baby kicked

"You're just never happy are you" she sat back down and watched her programme. Cole emerged holding some documents in hand. He smiled innocently at her she rolled her eyes.

"How are you" he asked as he sat down next to her, pulling the centre table forward and putting the documents on it.  
"Fine, I think you have a fan" she told him, he squinted in confusion. She smiled at him

"Where's my kiss"  
"Who's my fan" he asked

"Kiss first" she told him, he smiled and leaned into her kissing her sexily. She licked her lips and pointed to her stomach, he laughed

"What she kicks every time you're around, like she knows when you're here" Cole raised his eyebrows at her  
"She" he repeated,  
"Well"

"How do you know" he asked her, because she had not wanted to know the sex of the baby she was simply just guessing.

"Only women go crazy when you walk into a room" She told him, she didn't miss the fact that now she was pregnant more women were trying to 'help' him with his experience. She didn't even care; he was hers if he needed any help she would more than gladly give it to him. One thing that she was worried about was the ones who were willing to tend his sexual needs when she thought about it. Women were actually terrible when it came to involved men. To actually think you have a chance. He better not even, she was distracted by Cole comment.  
"Leo goes crazy" they both laughed knowing that Leo hated the little friendly relationship he had with Piper. He could definitely be a flirt even if he claimed all innocence with women. He reached for a file and opened it up. He looked at her with a knowing smile  
"How was your day" he asked while still looking over the words on the page.  
"Fine, we went shopping and to the park and helped piper with some stuff" she spoke as if her baby was realistically with her doing those things with her.  
"What did you get" he asked, he frowned at something on the page.  
"Baby" she raised her hand touching his neck, he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Mmm" was all he responded with. She moved closer to him smelling his burgundy cologne. He opened his arm for her to come into him.

"I actually think someone is trying to scam me" he then announced, She smiled and kissed him  
"So" she played undid his buttons and slipped her arms against his warm muscular chest. He moved slightly. The baby kicked, she smirked

"Getting jealous" she said out loud

"Huh" he responded then she laughed

"Not you the baby" she explained

"The babies getting jealous" he asked in disbelief,

"Like I said only women act the way she is" she told him,

"Unbelievable" he said. His phone started to ring; she got off of him and got up to go to the kitchen. She took out the chocolate ice cream, looking for putting some bread in the toaster. His arms came around her waist and he nuzzled her neck  
"I gotta go pick something up from a client" he told her onto her neck. She sighed annoyingly

"Always why cant these people leave you alone" she turned around and kissed him softly, her ways of persuasion when she didn't want him to go.  
"Cant you just get it tomorrow" her toast popped and she momentarily turned back around. Placing it on a plate

"You're not seriously going to mix it with ice cream" he asked,

"Want some" she asked him, he smiled and rubbed her arm she pulled a face

"Don't be long" she told him, he smiled and brushed her lips and shimmered. Leaving her kissing air. She sighed.

"Yeah he does need to get his priorities straight" she agreed. She settled down to have her little meal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cole had decided on doing something special for Phoebe and the baby he been working on it for the last coming weeks in secret seeing as she had like a couple of weeks left until the baby was born plus all the baby stuff that was slowly taking over their house was becoming excessive but it was nice to see her so excited so he couldn't complain. She had been mad at him because he wasn't spending enough time with her even though he did just that. She been mad because she said that his PA was trying to sleep with him and he probably has already. So many things she been mad about. It made him laugh when he thought about how ridiculous she was being when it came to really small things one thing was for sure pregnant women were dangerous. She even went as far as accusing him of being in like with her sister. He got most of the glow stars on the ceiling suddenly a force dragged him off the ladder.

"What the" he stopped in mid air already forming an energy ball to throw

"Isn't this sweet" Veronica teased she turned him right way up. He looked at her seriously

"What are you doing here" he said firmly, her lips curved into sly smile

"Come to visit the soon to be mommy" she replied. He advanced on her

"Don't get on my nerves" he warned, she frowned at him

"I try to help a demon"  
"What do you want" he cut her off, Phoebe would be home soon and if she saw him with her he she would definitely think the worse.

"Look im not a big fan of help but I hate humans, I told you about the shape shifters months ago and you didn't even so much as worry about it, Where's Merener ? Probably recuperating so he can kill you, maybe even stealing powers did you even think about it" she started.  
"Im not going after him, if he comes then ill protect my family understand" he responded angrily

"What like last time, yeah some protection" he grabbed her neck forcefully and stared into her eyes she blinked then opened her mouth to speak

"Fine, I see your human half is making you ignorant" she retorted, he released her from his grip and she scowled at him.  
"You have a meeting at 2 on Wednesday with The partners" she shimmered out before he even got a chance to say anything. He stood annoyed, he still had no clue as to why she was around in the first place but she had not yet made any signals of wanting to kill him and was offering him what sounded like advice. He let out an annoyed sigh. Demonises could be somewhat more complicated than actual women themselves. He looked around the room and smiled slightly, she should like it he thought. Shape shifters, ok she was trying to say that Carl could be a shape shifter he doubted it but still took it into consideration. He wondered if he should bring it up with phoebe then decided against it. He didn't want her to worry or panic. He was so tempted to just hone in on Carl and dispose of him, phoebe was the only thing stopping him. He switched off the light to the new babies room, he would show her when she got back.

"Phoebe just relax" Prue instructed her ,They had been in just talking when Leo orbed in and interrupted her speaking when she felt a surge of anger heat rise in her , she completely bit his head off and couldn't stop ranting and raving. She had no control over the way she felt anymore sometimes she would just become so angry and just start scream and the smallest things could set her off. Thankfully Cole had become used to it so he didn't react negatively when she did go off into this particular mood. It was like a burning heat deep inside that just fanned itself outwards. It wasn't always there but when it was, people around should just keep there distance. She took a deep breathe and the heat reduced inside her.

"Sorry I cant I don't know what it is" it could take her to the point of actually wanting to hurt the person and it scared her. The doctor said it was probably her hormones going out of control and it would subside after a while that she should just take it easy.

"Its fine sweetie" Piper smiled at her and exited with red faced Leo  
"Sorry" he said to her as he followed Piper. She flopped back against the chair and looked at Prue

"I cant take this" she said

"Pheebs your just getting angry" Prue then told her,

"Yeah then ill just be killing someone or something else who knows" she told her, she smiled at her  
"Well Cole is hot headed" she told her, she smiled at the thought of Cole. Completely missing her sisters following sentence. She wondered for a second.

"Phoebe have you thought about"

"Don't" Phoebe warned her sister before she went any further

"& No hes not even getting within ear shot of my baby" she finished, Prue looked at her in disbelief

"Hes not the father for certain yet" she added quickly then that same heat burst through her

"HES NOT GETTNG MY CHILD" she screamed angrily at her sister who just stared at her in shock.  
"Pheebs"  
"Yes" she replied licking her lips

"We'll make sure of that ok" Prue didn't even know how to react to her mood swings. She smiled.  
"Im going to go now" she informed her, she nodded

"You ok to drive" she asked her

"IM PREGANT" she stressed loudly another change in mood, the heat was sweltering inside her body, she stalked off in the direction of the door not waiting for her sisters to say goodbye or even saying it. Jumped in her car and drove out like a maniac.

"Hello" She called out into her large house; she walked through a bit Cole shimmered in front of her

"That's so lazy why couldn't you just walk" she asked him. He smiled and took hold of one of her hands.  
"What you doing back so early" he asked her, she suddenly frowned  
"WHY EXPECTING SOMONE" she dared him he still just smiled at her. Then stopped and kissed her relieving the undying anger she had acquired earlier. Back to normal she thought feeing calm and sane.

"Oh Oh to something to show you" he beamed, she raised a slim brow at him and he tugged at her arm up the stairs.  
"What is it" she asked, he turned and went behind her covering her eyes.  
"Something" he teased. She blew air and trusted his guidance.

"Cole what is it" she asked again not liking the suspense. She heard a door open and guessed they walked into a room. She sighed when he didn't answer only kissing her neck softly.  
"No peaking when I move my hands yeah" She smirked

"Depends on where im looking" she replied, he laughed, his hands moved from her face her eyes remained closed.  
"Beautiful you can open now" he told her. She slowly opened her eyes and was in complete awe. The room was lilac with a glitter shimmer, there was baby stuff arranged neatly in different corners of the room, a cot, 2 chairs and a sofa, a play area. The curtains matched the room, a small table, toys a wardrobe and draws.

"Do you like it" he asked slightly unsure of her silence, like it she thought.

"You're amazing" she slowly told him. She walked further into the room, taking in the beautiful atmosphere that had been created. It felt really real now, she was actually having a baby and it was going to sleep, eat, and grow in this house with them. It scared her a little. The baby kicked

"Like it" she whispered to her stomach, a huge smile spread on her face. She went over to the baby cot and looked at it, she looked back at him he leant on the door frame just watching her.

"Do you like it"  
"Baby I love it" she exclaimed she walked back over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as her belly would allow and kissing him passionately. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
"You didn't have to do this" she told him, he smiled and moved one hand to her stomach

"I wanted to, for you and the baby were going to be a family soon" he told her with a smile that could of melted her right there in the spot. She then couldn't control the tears.  
"Baby I love you" she told him, he smiled and winked at her.  
"Imagine if it was a boy, I would have to paint this room again" he laughed, she smiled and he wiped her tears. He turned her around and wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her over to the window

"Everything's going to be fine" he said onto her skin.  
"Promise" she asked him, she didn't even want to think about anything else.  
"I promise" he promised.

Did anyone catch onto the hints I dropped about the baby ??


	13. Adjusting

Cole sat at his office desk reading over some papers, it was weird to see Phoebe and know that she had another little person inside of her seeing as he was not at all familiar with mortal takings on childbirth he didn't really know how to respond to thin

Thanks for you reviews I really enjoyed reading them there great and what make it so much more fun to write because at the end of the day im building the story for you.

Joleca 

Cherrylilly 

Qtgirl

Oh and to answer your question there is definitely a chance that the baby is Cole's and I agree they really have been through a bit. Carl is really annoying isn't he lol.

Adjusting

Cole sat at his office desk reading over some papers, it was weird to see Phoebe and know that she had another little person inside of her seeing as he was not at all familiar with mortal takings on childbirth he didn't really know how to respond to things like the baby kicking etc. Phoebe found it amusing that he didn't feel the slightest bit weird when it had first kicked. However it was starting to soak in more that she was having a child, a child that could not be his but he had made that choice. Her mood swings were completely off the scale for some reason her anger and jealousy had risen numerous times she had accused him of having an affair even going as far to say that he has something going on with Piper just because she had called him. He smiled she defiantly made him laugh. One thing that worried him was how heated she would get over small things, it was like something just erupted inside of her and took over , the doctors had just said that it was probably just hormones in overdrive with her work and her sisters and magic he put it down to that as well. He couldn't shake the thought of that the source of that anger was something deeper. She had even described it as overwhelming and sometimes she wouldn't even be angry but it would just come and she couldn't do anything about it. So it left him wondering.

Phoebe sat typing away on her laptop; she was adjusting to this whole pregnant wife thing. She written to loads of them in past and now knew exactly what many of them were going through. She allowed herself to fall into the dream that her baby was Cole's too often and always came back to the reality. She didn't even know what she would do if it was Carl's she knew she would love her baby regardless because at the end of the day it wasn't his or hers fault their mom made a thoughtless and dumb mistake. Cole promised to be there for them so that brought her comfort as it always did when she thought of him. No matter what Carl would never bother them again she would make sure of it.

……………………

"Phoebe its ok, it wasn't that bad" Piper then told her sister who had just blown a fuse with Leo's interruption on their conversation. She breathed and shot daggers with her eyes at leo who had gone red from the grilling that Phoebe had just issued him. It had been funny untill they saw she actually really mad about it. She almost hit him and then started to scream.  
"How does Cole put up with you" Prue then said, Phoebe head shot round at her sister and she gritted her teeth.

"Whoa ok baby sis you need to calm down seriously, hormonal overdrive" Prue got up and left the room not even wanting to be phoebes next victim. After a while she did calm down.  
"I never got that mad when I was pregnant" piper then told her sister, who looked at her and looked at her stomach

"I don't even know what it is, but its jus like some internal inferno"

"Well you definitely act like one" piper told her

"Definitely feel like one" she then commented

"Did you see Leo's face" she then said and they started to laugh

"That was mean" Piper told her,  
"Hes a wimp" Phoebe then told her sister

"No hes not he just didn't want to get into conflict, we can't all be hot headed demons" she then told her, phoebe licked her lips

"Well that's true hes still a wimp" she told her sister, who just laughed and rolled her eyes at her

"So that would make Cole a bully right" piper then countered

"If it makes you feel better about your wimpyyy husband" Phoebe teased, Piper hit her playfully and surprisingly she didn't lash out like she the inferno would have made her do.

Cole heard the front door go and turned around to see Phoebe walk into the front room, she raised an eyebrow at all the papers he had spread out across the floor which he was sitting on.  
"Hey how was your day" he asked her, she shrugged and sat on the sofa putting her bag down

"It was interesting I scared Leo back to heaven" she then told him, he laughed at this he knew that it was only a matter of time before Leo got his share of phoebes anger mode.  
"What a shame for the angel" he then said, she laughed and watched him. He got up from the floor and sat down next to her. He kissed her and she smiled.  
"How was your day" she asked him,

"Annoying Veronica just up and left because she said I annoyed her, then I had all the appointments and no PA"  
"Awww what did you do to her"  
"Nothing that I know of I think she was just being difficult" he then told her, she hummed and he hated when she hummed because it meant he was missing something she wasn't going to tell him.

"I think she's going to be difficult" she then said averting her eyes to her belly, he looked at her

"She" he then asked her

"Yeah I mean she would have to be to act the way she does" phoebe then spoke, Cole was became confused one minute she didn't want to know what it was then she was calling it a girl.  
"Why cant it be a boy"  
"Boys don't kick continuously when you enter the room" she then told him

"& Your positive"  
"Ok when she hears your voice she kicks and stuff if it was a boy I would expect something a little bit different otherwise I would be worried" he laughed in disbelief

"So the boy has to be gay if he does that" he asked her laughing at her hunch

"Did I say that" she asked him, he slipped his hands onto her belly then bent down and spoke to her stomach

"So are you a girl" he asked and he got nothing, he sighed and looked at her

"Well if she is she's already got your traits" he told her. She hit him and he started to kiss her softly.  
"Baby" she called in between his kisses

"You make being pregnant really hard" she told him, he smiled and just held her for a while.

Carl had been watching her closely ever since he was at the manor he decided to monitor the place. He decided that he would leave her to miss him for a bit then rescue her. plus he was working on a new way of killing Cole without powers. He still felt anger towards her he had no valid reason as to why she would have done that. There was no way he could protect them and their baby if he had no powers that demon would take her away and brainwash her. Didn't she know that? He was longing for her, her sisters were an interference if push came to shove he would get rid of them as well. By the time they were together he doubted she would care much for their approval they were obviously under Belthazor chokehold. Worthless demon. He knew that much he wasn't even worthy of such a beautiful person.  
"You must really like bad boys" he said out loud as he watched a videoed CCTV of her. He stole the tapes and watched them over and over but she hadn't been to work in the last coming weeks probably because she was close to giving birth to their baby.

"Were going to be so happy don't worry im coming" he told the video tape. He watched the tape intensely and filled his own desire while he waited in vain for her.

Phoebe was mad at Coles suggestion at having a paternity test, did they really need one what difference did it make. It didn't mean anything to her, her baby would still be her baby. Why couldn't he just accept that? She looked at him, she been ignoring him for 3 days now.

"I don't see the point" she then said out loud, he turned and looked at her

"Yes you do" he told her and then looked back at the TV; she sighed annoyed at his smartass attitude this was the same way he treated her when she first introduced the idea of having a baby.  
"It doesn't make a difference your still going to be the dad"  
"So it shouldn't matter if I want one" he then told her, she let out a scream and he looked at her that rising heat started to simmer she looked at him  
"So if its his your going to do what exactly…pack your things" she asked him, he laughed and she picked up the cushion and threw it at him  
"Just listen" he crossed the room and sat next to her

"It'll just put my mind at rest, 9 months of this it is or it isn't"

"I know" she finished for him  
"it wont change how I feel ok" she looked at him that simmering heat had subsided, it always did when he was close to her. She didn't reply but accepted his reason but she was far from allowing it.

"Can you be any more convincing" she asked him as his arms went around her and nuzzled her neck.  
"Should I try" he asked her, she pulled a face

"Baby it shouldn't matter"  
"What are you scared of" he asked, she didn't answer and just looked at him then sighed and left the situation  
"Are you talking to me" he asked her

"Yes just not about that"  
"Phoebe"  
"Im not talking about it anymore" she told him finally, he let out a frustrated groan and left the situation as It was.

"I love you" he told her suddenly  
"Not enough to not want this dumb test" she commented. He rolled his eyes and detached himself from her unwillingly. She didn't say anything to him either.


	14. Babies First Night

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"OMG I WANT COLE NOWWWWWWW" Phoebe screamed as she went into labour almost directly after getting off the phone with Cole. Her sisters had taken her to the hospital as soon as her water broke. She felt slightly bad at the moment because they had, had an argument a couple of days ago about the baby and Carl and just then on the phone they still didn't resolve. The pain surged through her body. The mid wife instructed her to breathe in an out.

"PIPER PLEASE GET COLE" she screamed she couldn't do this without him, this pain was nothing that she had imagined it would be then again she knew her baby was far from gentle with her after carrying her 9 months.

"Mr Turner your sister in law wanted me to inform you that your wife just went into labour and you should get down the hospital now" a temporary Pa told him as Veronica was taking time off. His eyes opened wide with shock she was having the baby. He couldn't even register anything; he frowned when he was told to keep until the end of the meeting. He sat frustrated at this business that he likes to call work. She was having the baby. The thought didn't even register correctly.

Phoebe panted heavily,

"I see a lil head coming through come on keep pushing" she told her encouragingly,  
"where's Cole" she breathlessly asked piper, she shrugged and coaxed her into to concentrating on her baby. She grit her teeth and began to push for her child. It was all real now she was having her baby. She closed her eyes and pushed.

Cole entered the hospital, requesting information on Phoebe he was directed to where she was. He met Prue & Leo in the hall way looking sceptically at him.

"Sorry, is she ok" Prue was already pushing him inside the room.

"Good luck" Leo called out to him, he entered the room and piper looked up, phoebes eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, the mid wife was telling her to relax and push, Piper was holding her hand. He stared in shock and confusion nothing could of prepared him for this moment he walked over to where piper was who had already let go of her sisters hand.  
"Your so rubbish" Piper told him he smiled apologetically. He sat down on the stool and took hold of Phoebe's hand she momentarily opened her eyes and glared at him.  
"Your terrible" she told him, he squeezed her hand and she squeezed back with so much force a she delivered the next push. He smiled at her

"Relax" he told her, she sighed bit her lip as she pushed. Cole felt a numinous feeling come over him. He heard the midwife say something then he heard screaming that wasn't phoebes. He looked to the brunette haired woman carrying the baby that was now here. Phoebe was completely exhausted. Her hand slipped from his hand weakly. He retrieved it slowly and kissed her forehead. A little smile curved her lips.

Finally she thought. She felt empty 9 months she carried her baby for and now it was finally here. She sat up slightly, the nurse had taken the baby to get cleaned up and she needed to rest. She looked over to Cole he smiled at her.  
"You did it" he told her, her nose twitched and she remembered something.  
"Why did you take so long" she snapped at him suddenly but he still just smiled at her

"Im sorry I tried to get here as soon as I could" he told her truthfully, she shook her head at him and the mid wife returned with the newborn.

"Here you go mommy" Cole had left the room temporarily to tell her sisters she had the baby. She looked at her little girl she was so beautiful then she saw something that made her blink twice. The little girl opened her eyes to look at her new surroundings. Phoebe stared into little blue eyes. She could of sworn they flashed. She smiled her heart actually jumped out of beat. She remembered the argument they had and brushed it off it didn't matter anymore. He evidence was here for everyone to see including Carl. She smiled Cole walked back in the room and sat down next to her. He looked at the baby and then at her  
"You ok" he asked gently he must of decided the same as her she thought. She smiled at him how could he not notice.  
"Shes beautiful" he then commented on their child. She smiled

"Yeah she also has her dads eyes" she told him, he looked at her confused for a second then he got up slightly and looked down at the baby. His face held slight shock he looked at her.  
"She can't be any one else's" she told him, he looked at the baby; she then passed her over to him. Her sisters and Leo walked in congratulating them. Cole stared slightly lost by the turn of events. He passed her over to her aunties who cooed at her. They left shortly after leaving them alone. She didn't say anything for a while, the baby drifted to sleep and she felt completely drained. The mid wife took her baby and placed her in a machine next to her. Then advised her to get some rest she would have some tests tomorrow. Cole listened throughout the conversation not saying a word. Once she left

"Don't you wanna say anything" she asked him. He turned and squinted his eyes while trying to figure out what he wanted to say  
"I really don't know what to say .I" he stopped

"Shocked"  
"Im not" she quickly added, she looked at him and closed her eyes.

Cole looked at her was she serious about that beautiful girl. She was right when she said they had the same eyes but it wasn't possible he had weighed out every option possible when she told him she was pregnant he had been so convinced that her baby was Carl's. He frowned then smiled. He wanted a paternity test that's why they argued; she didn't agree with him said it didn't matter. However he still wanted one just to be completely sure he was already in love with the baby nothing would change it. He felt the great power of protecting & loving his family. He looked at her, she had her eyes closed but she wasn't sleeping.

"Shes yours, ours" she told him a smile spread over her features

"Ours baby, nothing to do with him" she told him more firmly.  
"Baby" she called

"Yeah"

"Shes Ours" she told him and looked at him with bright he got up slightly and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't want to press the issue of the paternity it would just upset her. He had no right he was a father now and that was what was important. One thing that did perplex him that was the baby never showed any signs of powers which still posed to him that it could still be Carls. As if she read his mind she answered his unspoken thought.  
"You still want it" she asked sadly. He took a deep breath then shook his head no

"No I don't want it , you & her are what's important to me" he sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her softly pulling back slightly

"Promise" she asked him, he smiled at her.  
"I love you" he told her

"Love you 2 baby, im so happys" she told him. He stroked her hair and winked at her.

"I'll go back to the house and get some of your stuff" he offered she shook her head

"No not yet" she told him then she yawned and he got up.  
"Ill be back soon" he told her she gave him a sceptical look

"Mr Turner your disappearing acts are becoming routine" she told him settling comfortable into her bed. He watched her close her eyes. He stayed a while with her they talked until she fell asleep. The nurse walked in and checked on the baby offering him a smile. He wondered about something then dismissed it. After she left he walked over and looked at the little girl that was now under his protection. She was so small and cute. He smiled and then left the hospital to get some things for phoebe.

"So how's the new mother doing" Her mid wife came through the door, She yawned she was actually drained completely who thought one child could do this to a person. She still smiled though because she felt so happy and her baby was everything she wanted it to be. As she held her in her arms she thought how perfect. Carl plagued her moment and she smiled she wasn't his and he had no reason to be anywhere near her, if he did she would kill him. Then she thought about Cole he would probably kill him before she could. Cole walked into the room looking like a dream she thought.

"Why do you have like 10 different spaces for your stuff" he asked her, she rolled her eyes and he walked over and kissed her cheek, looking at his daughter then putting her stuff down.

"How you feeling" he asked

"Fine kinda sore but im ok, you" she asked him. His eyes matched his daughters perfectly she thought she smiled as he pulled out her favourite chocolates for her

"Im good" he said ironically. They talked for a bit and flowers and presents were delivered left right and centre. The baby had tests and other stuff done and so did she. Then she remembered they didn't have a name. Cole was on the phone to someone she was guessing it was his PA because she heard her name. For some reason she just didn't trust her their was something really strange about her and It wasn't even the way she looked at her husband something else. The only other time she remembered feeling like that towards someone was the night she found out Cole was a demon. She forgot that for the moment because she didn't want it to ruin her mood.

"Cole" she said, he looked at her  
"You ok" she smiled

"I wanna name her" she then told him,

"Oh ok" he told the person on the phone he would take care of whatever then came over to her. He put an arm around her, she looked at her daughter who looked at her, and they had spent the good part of day just staring at each other.

"Maybe she should choose" she told him.

"How does that work" he asked her, she smiled

"You'll see" she told him. He gave her a look then they proceeded.

"Are we keeping with P's she asked him"

"Ok" he smiled  
"Priscilla" she said, nothing

"Hmmm Pepper"  
"A seasoning" Cole commented, she pinched him  
"Precious"  
"Sounds like a cats name" he commented again then laughed, she pinched him harder

"Fine why don't you think of something smart ass" she told him

"With pleasure" he told her, then he was silent  
"Having trouble dear" she teased him, he made a noise

"Ermm Paper" he joked, she looked at him seriously

"You wanted to call her a seasoning" she shook her head at him and saw her daughter smile at this.  
"Fan" she whispered to her daughter

"Paris" he then said, and then their it was a flash in her eyes and she made a noise. He smiled triumphantly

"Beginners luck" she told him.

"I like it" quickly added. He got up and stretched

"You like, I like it, she likes it, every one happy" he asked her she smiled at him a very special smile just for him. Phoebe looked at Paris and started to laugh at something

"What" he asked her

"She's gonna be trouble" she told him,  
"Like mother like daughter then"

"Ah No I think that's from your side" she told him. Her sisters walked in and stopped their little conversation  
"Hey how are you" Piper and Prue came bearing gifts. She looked at him and he smiled at her. They spent the next couple of hours running down everything to her.

Phoebe was being discharged; she went to the reception and waited for Cole to come. She waited, playing with Paris. She looked around the reception and caught the eyes of a man in the far corner looking at her. Maybe a fan. She hoped, she picked Paris out of her carrier and held her she looked out the corner of her eye to see if he was still watching. Then she saw that wayward smile she turned and looked him straight in the eye. This wasn't happening. She took her phone out and called Cole.  
"Where are you?"

"Im here come outside" he said, she breathed relieved when she looked again he was gone.

She battled with whether to tell Cole or not but then evaluated that lies never worked in her favour when he was concerned.  
"Ok you can't get mad" she then told him first off, he took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at her then back on the road

"Why"  
"Cole"  
"Fine"  
"Some strange man was looking at me today when I waiting for you"  
"Strange man" he asked again just for confirmation  
"Yeah I thought maybe he was a fan or"  
"Who was it" he asked, his tone hadn't change

"I don't know" she half lied she didn't wanna believe it was him "  
"Who do you think it was" he asked her , she sighed

"Carl whys he here for" she said annoyed

"Probably wanted to see"  
"Don't you dare" she warned him, he didn't finish his sentence. When he pulled up to the red light he turned and took her hand  
"Its ok, ok he cant hurt you" he told her, she smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

When they got home she was greeted by a welcome home party. The afternoon went easily.

Cole thought about how he would deal with Carl when he showed up, if he couldn't kill him then their was little he could do to him. He thought seriously about it. He rubbed his face maybe the demoness would be able to shed light on this for him. He got up and walked downstairs to see Prue and Phoebe talking it looked like the two sisters were finally getting on then again he thought it was only occasion next week they would be back at it again. He went and sat down next to her she turned and smiled at him. He half listened to the woman chat that was going on. Until they left with Leo after Phoebe put Paris to sleep. He could tell that she was excited about her baby and why not he thought she was beautiful baby.

Phoebe closed the door to Paris's room and walked out into the corridor, she smiled despite being exhausted from everything. She went to her room and got changed.

"No more maternity wear" she said happily as soon as she was settled she would go gym and get back into shape there was no way she was about to let herself go. She changed and climbed into bed, she felt a body underneath the covers. She turned to face him the cover was covering his face slightly; she took her hands and moved them around his neck and heard a groan.

"I don't see why your so tired I did all the work" she said, then his hands shot around her and gripped her tightly, an unsteady feeling came to her, Cole was never arrogantly rough with her so.  
"Cole" She peeled back the covers and everything went black.

Carl laughed and rolled on top of Phoebe  
"Who said I was tired" he drooled, he stared at her, her eyes were closed she just fainted. He shook her and she didn't stir. He had to be quick. Being human did have a slight advantage when it came to being undetected. He frowned and kissed her just as soon as their lips connected he felt a great struggle underneath him.

"Finally" he whispered her eyes only held horror. She was more gone than he had assumed in the hospital.

"Happy to see me, im happy to see you" he told her, she went to scream and he covered her mouth he moved his hand instantly as he felt her teeth grind into them. She kicked and started to fight him. Bit more feisty than he thought.

Cole walked up the stairs and checked in on his daughter he was surprised to not find Phoebe standing there still. He walked through up to his room door and heard something, he walked into the dark room and his eyes blazed red. He watched himself drag Carl off of a crying Phoebe, he was caught off guard by his attack. He dashed him on the floor and punched him hard in his face. Carl groaned and dropped into unconscious's. He turned to completely fearful phoebe, tears ran down her face and then her face turned into a sour frown he saw hate and anger take over her fear.

"Baby its ok" he told her as softly as he could , he turned to see Carl just sprawled out on his floor it took everything in him not to morph into belthazor but right now his main concern was Phoebe and Paris. Who carl was obviously trying to get.

"OMG my baby" she suddenly said and ran out the room. Cole looked down at Carl then created a energy ball in his hand. He had no qualms on what he was about to do. Once he did this nasty ordeal would be over, Carl would never bother them again.

"No COLE" he turned to see phoebe she shook her head at him and came to his side.

"You cant" she told him sadly. He didn't say anything then he was turned by her, she looked into his eyes, they actually pleaded with him. Suddenly a feeling of digust came over him  
"You care about him" he then said and tears came down her eyes

"No… Cole your not that person anymore"  
"Hes ruined everything we had and your actually" he couldn't believe it for a second was she actually going to forgive him for everything. Ok being a witch he understood she was good, she wanted to help others etc but a sick pitiful human she wanted to forgive.  
"Baby please, I know that this is not the way this should go and if it wasn't because I didn't want to lose you I would watch him burn with you but you cant" He stared and spoke coldly and fell away from her, she looked at him hurt he turned to carls limp body.  
"Maybe you like this, I mean a man completely obsessed by you, no matter what you do he comes back for more, is it exciting phoebe is that why your trying to protect him" Her eyes opened wide with shock and hurt at his comment. He held his composure not wanting to give way to the confusion and hurt he was experiencing right now. 

"How can you say that, you know how I feel, you know what he did, how" she didn't even know what to say was he completely insane.  
"He hurt you" he told her,

"He destroyed me" Cole then told her anger in his eyes  
"He ruined us" he told her, she knew all these things were true

"Cole im a witch, hes"  
"Sick, hes a corrupted mortal he would be better off dead, do you want him to pop up in your life every other day or something" he asked her

"IM A WITCH WE DON'T KILL INNOCENTS"

"INNOCENTS ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOUR DAUGHTER IS INNOCENT ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO COMPARE THEM" he hotly replied

"WE CAN TR" she was cut off by Cole  
"IIM A DEMON ITS NOT AGAINST US" he then told her, she didn't want him to embrace his evil side she could only imagine the high that he would get from killing Carl and it scared her. Her mind was all over the place she needed her sisters. Cole eyes shot back to Carls limp body laying on their floor.

"DON'T" she warned him  
"I TOLD YOU" it wasn't Cole anymore, she heard the under laying rumble of Belthazor, he was losing his hold on the demon with this promising prospect on the ground. A click was heard and she looked at a conscious Carl he smiled at her and pointed a gun at Cole. Who wasn't even there anymore had not realised he had now become a target. Too many things to count ran through her mind as she thought about everything that had led up to this point. She could decide to live with this pain or she could decide to move past it. Cole would never love her the same that was evident she knew that and she was forced to accept this. Carl he was right. Carl was talking words of hate to Cole who took a step towards him. He may have been half demon but he could still die of natural causes. If you could call this natural. She stared in disbelief. Cole looked at her and his eyes held a sudden sadness that she had put there once again. Then he screamed in pain as belthazor took over.  
"No NO" She saw Carl jumped causing his finger to trigger. She ran as fast as she could.

Carl shot as many bullets as he could at the beast that erupted before his eyes. Cole had looked completely lost then this. He cursed himself for letting fear decide the outcome he wanted to make her beg for him, beg for his love beg for him. The shots ringed off uncontrollably.

Piper and Prue jolted out of their seats suddenly

"Something's wrong"

"Phoebe" Piper then followed on in concern they both nodded and Leo orbed in almost immediately with a worried look on his face.  
"Come on, the power of three" was all he said for them to know that the jolt was Phoebe was being taken from them.

They orbed together to the house.

Belthazor was frozen he only stared at the scene in front of him. She hadn't had she.

"Phoebe" he spoke his voice choked and he was himself again. Cole eyes opened wide he saw Carls blank face and went for him; he struggled to get away from him. Cole wanted to rip him apart every single inch of him, bit by bit. Carls eyes looked straight into his  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" He yelled fiercely into his face throwing him again into the wall. He heard the clanking of a gun and energy fell to his side and Carl screamed. Cole made sure it was not enough to kill him just wound him for a while. Phoebe was bleeding heavily, how many shots. Cole tried to prop her up but even he could feel her slipping from him. The things he said his heart became full with emotion.

"Phoebe please, don't leave me" he pleaded he got her in his arms; he looked to see the white orbs and was thankful. Piper and Prue let out screams of panic.

"PHOEBE OMG WHAT HAPPENED" Piper said, Leo instructed him to let her down so he could heal her. His hearing went all blurry he couldn't really focus. He only wanted him; he had heard Paris crying, first night home and this happens. He couldn't hear her anymore. Maybe Prue had calmed her down she wasn't even up to a week old yet. The panicking was becoming more desperate he was grabbed and Prue looked at him

"SNAP OUT OF IT" she screamed at him, he blinked was he out of it he had not realised

"Ph-phoebe" he could only utter the words that threatened to destroy him.

"Carl" he followed on with hate, he turned to see the pathetic human lying there with a blank look.

"Cole She's not" Prue started but couldn't finish, Cole looked at the love of his life, her eyes w ere closed she glowed from Leo's healing. He looked at her, he moved to Leo's side and then he took her hand.  
"Don't leave me" he whispered to her, the desperation was evident. What he had said to her had been nasty and uncalled for all she was trying to do was minimise the damage already caused and save him from himself. Leo had stopped healing her and he looked at him  
"Its ok we just have to wait for her to come back" he told him, he heard a conversation going on between Carl and Prue a heated discussion just then he felt movement and Phoebe screamed. Something was wrong he could sense it. She screamed from the previous experience she had just been in. He went to calm her and then she levitated out of his reach and above Carl, a sonic wave passed through her into Carl, they all watched in shock

"You will never have me" she told him, Carl screamed as the sound of the wave burst his ear drums causing blood to flow freely, Piper and Prue were shouting at her but she was zoned out she was focused on Carl and his torture.

"I hate you" a wave of ripped away parts of his skin. He was confused she had never had an active power why now he thought. He got up he watched as his wife completely ripped apart Carl. The blasts were so high pitched and damaging to the ears. Leo was squinting in slight discomfort. Carl was close to death, his body was battered from the blasts that she had issued him. Phoebe then came back down to the ground, standing over him. She said something he couldn't quite make out then he saw it. if he had blinked he would of missed it. She sent the blast threw his heart, he burst from the intensity. Cole stood in complete disbelief. Had she.

Phoebe watched Carl die. Nothing. She felt nothing. Was this how Cole felt when he used to do this? The feeling was surreal. Had she really. She felt dizzy and lost her balance. She felt some arms catch her and she just continued to fall.

Thank god hes dead right

Now what ??

Does it end there? Nope I've got a little bit more for you before I wrap this up.

Thank you for all your reviews they are really appreciated

.


	15. Aftermath

Phoebe remembered what Carl said to Cole about her hating him and she had noticed that he was slightly distanced from her again

"Phoebe are you ok "She woke up to be surrounded by her family, but not the ones she was most concerned about.

"Where's Paris & Cole" Piper looked at her and Prue started

"Coles just with putting her back to sleep she woke up poor thing" Prue then told her, she felt relieved that was all.

"Is he gone" she then asked, she saw Leo grimace at her question  
"Do you know what you did" Leo then asked her, she remembered alright. Funnily enough she wasn't even sorry for it.

"Good" she then said, they looked at her

"Phoebe you killed someone"  
"NOT SOMEONE I KILLED HIM THAT" she let her anger get the better of her  
"What are the elders going to say" Prue then asked Leo who looked at her

"Maybe strip her powers I don't know we haven't come across this before" he then said

"Well it's not everyday you get a demonic witch relationship going" Piper then told her referring that demons didn't just fall in love just like witches just didn't kill innocents.

Phoebe then got up

"Where you going"

"To my husband" she told them,

"Your still weak you do realise you was shot like god knows how many times" Prue then said to her she looked at her blood stained clothes  
"Where's his body" she then asked

"Gone you destroyed it" Piper then told her, she looked at her hands  
"Great timing" she said out loud

"Phoebe" she sighed in annoyance

"Well can we talk in the morning or does all end to end all have to happen now?"

"This is my first night home remember I just gave birth and im very tired" The three of them looked at her like she was crazy

"YOU Killed Carl, you destroyed him you"

"I know what I did and im saying that I don't care he deserved much worse than what he got understand" she told them

"Ok has the demon in the relationship shifted or something because your not getting the reality of your action"

"I get it and im not a demon just because I did that, people kill everyday are they demons" she asked her sisters.  
"Do you even understand what it has been like to be me for the last couple of months?" She asked them anger in every word.

"Phoebe we understand that your angry but this is" Leo stopped searching for the words

"A relief" she then told them, the atmosphere dropped and they all looked at each other in silence.

The world had flipped upside down and she had become him for that split second in time she was what she didn't want him to return to. She was a killer. Belthazor was shocked but impressed with her display. He turned out of Paris's room. So the life of a demonic witch child started with style. He had heard some shouting coming from downstairs but it wasn't there anymore. He walked passed his room, and just stopped and looked in. He saw everything that happened replay in his head. Tempting second nature came over him. He almost shimmered straight out of the house. 

"So now what" Piper then asked, Prue shrugged and they looked at Leo

"Everyone get some sleep and we'll have to talk about it tomorrow, clearly our sister has not processed what happened here tonight and seeing as the Elders haven't summoned you, we can discuss it more when everything's cooled off"  
"Is that really wise, I mean you saw the way she was acting" Leo then said

"True it wasn't phoebe, and with the baby"  
"Coles here" Piper then reminded them

"Is he even in the right frame of mind, I think we should stay" Piper then suggested  
"I don't think either of them are ok" Prue then said

"Wyatt & Chris" Leo then told them,  
"Ill go back and you 2 stay" Leo then said they agreed and he left.

"This isn't good" Prue then said again,  
"Prue" piper suddenly remembered something; Prue looked at her slightly confused by her tone of voice

"She risked her life for him, she actually died for him" Prue nodded in understanding if Leo wasn't there then there was no way that she would have lived. 


	16. Demon Or Not Demon

Qt girl you gave me an idea when you asked about Cole being belthazor or not but I don't think ill put that into this story I think it's a bit too much considering all that's happened, but definitely giving me an idea for another story

Qt girl you gave me an idea when you asked about Cole being belthazor or not but I don't think ill put that into this story I think it's a bit too much considering all that's happened, but definitely giving me an idea for another story. : )

Phoebe was holding Paris in her arms; looking at her beautiful daughter she couldn't even believe the events that had taken place in her home over the past few nights. The elders were really pushing her buttons she refused to go to their 'counselling' she did nothing wrong just because he wasn't originally evil he committed acts that even a demon would have been proud of on her so why couldn't she kill him. She looked at her daughter, her blue eyes were taking in her surroundings, she hated to admit it but she did want Cole to be completely confident that she was his and even though he had said he did not want one anymore it was the only way to completely wipe the bad omen of Carl front heir lives. There was no way in a couple of years she was going to have him doubting her daughter. She just wouldn't be able to handle it If he ever threw the fact that it wasn't certain she was his, maybe in a fight or something she didn't know but she wasn't going to risk it. Leo was bent on taking her to the skies, Prue & Piper found it amusing that this was her punishment and Cole couldn't quite understand what they wanted to achieve but she wasn't going. Cole & Paris were the most important things in her life and she wouldn't just leave them, now when they should be building their family.

Downstairs

"Cole she needs to just go for a while, they just want to help her" Leo then told him, Cole looked up at Leo and laughed.

"You make it sound like she's addict" he told her, Leo sighed

"You know what I mean what she did it was evil, you never know dark magic might have been working on her, Paris is your child how do you know that the demonic blood didn't leave something instilled in Phoebe" Leo then told him, Coles rolled his eyes  
"Because up until now Paris has not shown any signs of demonic magic" he replied simply, Leo shook his head

"Maybe not magic but traits" Leo then told him seriously, Cole looked at the white lighter, he wasn't really all that fond of Leo but he made an effort for Phoebe's sake. He sighed

"Share your thoughts" he told him because he knew Leo was getting at something. Leo sat down on opposite him on the table, placing his hands on the table.

"When phoebe was pregnant we can both admit that she was extremely agitated and jealous" Leo then said his voice moving with concern. Cole scratched his head.  
"So hormones" he replied in a matter of factly tone, Leo shook his head

"I don't think so, one time when she was in that mode I felt a negative energy"  
"You mean evil" he then corrected the white lighter, who was growing uncomfortable with his presence.

"Negative, I wasn't sure if it was because she was pregnant or because of the baby but based on events I think that Paris exerted her powers through those emotions" Leo then told him  
"Phoebe didn't come into any active magic when she was pregnant only after"

"Yes but I think she had passive magic, she said that it felt like a undying heat building inside her right and she couldn't control it and then she goes crazy and then calm again, you seem to be an oasis for that feeling, Phoebe's an high level of empathy so why couldn't Paris be of that exact nature except because of demonic traits she has high levels of anger etc" Cole took a breath before answering

"So their evil" Cole asked calmly  
"No im just saying that, They were connected for so long its possible that Phoebe's sub conscience made a space for this, you seen her it was like she was someone completely different" Leo then told him.  
"I think your taking your job too seriously, Paris is fine and as for Carl I think even Piper would of blown him up a lot sooner than Phoebe did" he told him, Leo sighed

"Cole you know better than anyone about having an Alter ego an other half"  
"So she has an alter ego" cole asked collectively, Leo sighed in annoyance  
"Its not impossible…just talk to her" Leo then urged him. He considered this

"So what are they going to do if she doesn't go up there just take her any way" he asked avoiding his request.  
"I don't know they might pardon her seeing as the circumstances were quite extreme" Cole then laughed. Phoebe walked into the front room with crying Paris. She rolled her eyes when she saw Leo  
"Are they going to sue" She mocked, Cole couldn't help but smile.

"This is serious and your not making it any easier by acting like this" Leo then told her and looked at Cole for support, he got up and walked over to her clearly siding with her, she handed the screaming baby over to him and smiled. It's only been a week since all this happened and none of it came calm and controlled. He tried to soothe her and eventually she did stop crying

"I told you she was a daddies girl" Phoebe then said from across the room, He smiled  
"Phoebe"  
"Leo… go now" she told him quite firmly, Leo looked at him then he decided to throw the white lighter a life line.  
"Invite everyone over for dinner" Cole then said, Phoebe raised an eye brow and Leo smiled almost thankful for this opportunity to maintain his job. He left after that, Cole came and sat down next to her with Paris still in his arms.

"Now why would you do that, I'm not cooking" she then told him, he leant over and kissed her gently.  
"Baby do not even begin to persuade me about this" she then told him, Paris was grasping at his fingers with her little ones.  
"Im not, how you feeling" he asked her, she smiled at him and then took Paris from him

"Fine" she replied sweetly, he kissed her

"You sure" he asked, she nodded  
"You aint having no urges to kill or beat anything" she actually laughed at his comment

"Baby shut up", she told him and he winked at her and looked at Paris.

Phoebe thought she should just ask him now it had been playing on her mind all day.

"Honey I do actually thing we should have that test" she then told him, he straightened and looked at her

"How come you changed your mind"  
"I just don't want any doubts or what if's about Paris" she then told him, he smiled at her  
"I told you"  
"I know but I want everything to be perfect, I couldn't take you throwing this in my face someday" she then told him truthfully, he leant into her space and kissed her  
"If that's what you want, ill set one up" he told her, she smiled

"Phoebe you know when you asked me about the feeling I got when I killed" she nodded  
"Why did you ask me that" he asked her, she looked at him what was he getting at, he didn't think the same as Leo did he.  
"I just wanted to understand a little bit more, it was so so" she didn't even know what to call it  
"Don't think about it" he told her softly she smiled at him, He wrapped his arms around her and she looked down at Paris.

"_Is Mr Turner available" veronica asked  
"Not right now" She told her quickly not really wanting to be on the phone  
"Where is he" she continued  
"Hes busy" She lied  
"Always" matter of fact tone took over her voice.  
"Its like he just vanished into thin air, it must be hard living him or is it easy dealing with empty space" _

_Phoebe voice tightened she didn't know what this woman was getting at but she was in no mood for it._

"_I think this conversations over" She told her firmly _

"_That's not the only thing now is it" she replied with snide tone then the phone clicked. _

Cole's phone started to ring he reached inside his pocket and she reluctantly shifted in the process.

_Its that secretary_ Phoebe's eyes opened wide, she looked up at Cole, he was talking on the phone, she looked around the room. _Are you deaf it's the secretary I'm telling you she is trying to steal him from us. _Phoebe looked around the room baffled,  
"Who said that" she found herself talking to no one, she closed her eyes and then returned to where she had been content in her husband's arms. Cole was still talking on the phone she heard something about investment and partners. Her mind was just playing tricks on her; there was no one here but Cole. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his voice. She really didn't want her sisters over and she really didn't want to have the same argument again, she wasn't going anywhere. _Don't worry I won't let them get us otherwise they'll meet the same fate as that bastard. _  
"Who's there" she asked out loud,

"Huh" Cole replied confused,  
"Nothing"  
"Whats wrong, you look lost" he told her, she was confused about the voice she looked to where she had put her daughter, she wanted to know what was talking to her because she couldn't see anything and this time the voice seemed angry about her sisters.  
"Hmmm come find me" she pulled him into her, kissing him passionately_ you just had to kiss him, just couldn't help yourself. _She broke him off gently after the smug voice returned  
"Baby I'm going to go lie down, ill be down later, can you check Paris" she asked him, she wanted to know what was talking and didn't want to worry him.  
"You want me to lie with you" he told her with a naughty grin.  
"Now that wouldn't be the only thing you would be doing" she replied, he smiled innocently then kissed her talking onto her lips.

"I'll come get you when you sisters are here" she sighed she held his face then pushed him back, he smiled at her.  
"Argh don't" she told him, he got up after her as she walked he put his hands on her shoulders from behind. He kissed her cheek and let her go, she walked up the stairs _Now isn't he something_ she looked around there was still no one.  
"Where are you" she said under her breath there was no answer. She needed some rest she was sure it was due to lack of rest. She was dreading her sisters coming she slipped into the comfort of her bed and closed her eyes. _If they trouble us then they'll get what that bastard got. _The voice was angry, she opened her eyes  
"is this some sort of joke" she asked out loud _No joke I'm right here, you can see me _Phoebe tried to grasp reality but couldn't, she was confused, the voice sounded like hers but she wasn't saying those things it was thinking by it self. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes shut. _I'm not going anywhere again so don't even try_ it told her firmly

"Again?" she whispered what was it talking about, she closed them shut.

In the next weeks she managed balance being a woman, wife, mother, witch and sister. The nagging voice that spoke up every time she seemed to let things slide or became annoyed was starting to scare her. Cole had already called her up on the way she had been acting and she made up an excuse about stress but the fact was that she felt like she was slowly loosing control of herself. The voice just seemed to conversate with her like they were friends and she could do nothing to get rid of it. The elders had backed off slightly because she threatened to break the power of three and not serve as a witch, this had shocked her sisters but she had no other choice. Even though they had left alone with the taking her away she was constantly feeling like she was being watched or should she say the little voice felt watched. All of this and she couldn't fully allow herself to be 100 she was scared of what she might do, the other night she had threatened to kill Cole and issued a nasty threat to his PA …what she found funny was that she did not remember doing it but the voice did. She stirred and got up when she heard Paris crying. Normally she would have been moaning about it, but she was relived for the distraction.

She got up leaving a sleeping Cole in bed, as she walked out of her room and into her babies' room. The instant she picked Paris up flashbacks flooded her mind, images of her and Carl, Cole, Carl dying. She looked down at her baby who screaming had subsided slightly. Phoebe walked up and down the room until she was asleep the images continued to flow freely in her head giving her a headache.  
"What changed that night" she asked no one in particular, something happened she knew it did because she felt different almost as if she wasn't alone in her own body anymore, not joined like she was with her baby, she couldn't explain it she felt. Torn.

Cole woke up, seeing Phoebe not there he guessed she was next door. He blinked his eyes and then heard footsteps enter the room again he closed them. She sat on the bed but didn't climb in. He had been secretly watching her actions and she was acting weird to say the least he didn't know what it was but sometimes it was like someone else was there instead of her. if that was true when that other person so to speak was around when Phoebe came back she didn't remember much of what she done which he found weird. He didn't want to take into consideration any of what Leo had told him that day but his mind kept going back to it. His own knowledge told him that she could not be possessed as she was not around anyone remotely evil so possession couldn't have taken place. If it had her sisters would have known, and whatever had possessed her would have showed its true colours already and would have been dealt with. This led him to think of his daughter which had been proven his a few weeks ago. Powers didn't bother him if anything he had focused on the soul of his child and found that he could sense magic from her however the magic was obviously untamed and free but she was yet to actively display it. Which was also strange but he guessed it was probably best.

"Just leave me alone" he didn't open his eyes but was alarmed by Phoebe's voice sounding slightly angry and annoyed. There was no one else in the room but him so who could she be talking to. Nothing was said for a while and then she got into their bed. Cole was tempted to ask her who she was talking to but he wasn't sure how she would react. Something was wrong he knew it.  
"That's not going to happen" he heard her whisper.  
"Whats not going to happen" he asked pretending to be sleepy, she looked up at him but didn't say anything  
"I didn't say anything" she lied, he looked at her strangely what was wrong with her

"Baby you said something's not going to happen" she now gave him a confused stare and he knew she was just playing him out of finding out. He sighed

"What are you hiding" he asked her, she bit her lower lip  
"Nothing can we just sleep" she asked him

"No what's going on" he asked her, sitting up in their bed. He heard her mutter something but it was not directed at him and that worried him. He looked at Phoebe and as she too sat up. Her eyes were fixated straight across from her as if she was looking at someone.

"Pheebs" he called, she turned and looked at him,  
"Honey nothing is wrong ok, I'm fine" she told him, he frowned and but didn't look at her

"Then why do you seem different"  
"I dunno I killed someone I guess that changes you right" she said comically turning his face to hers. He looked at her for any clue as to what was going on.

"Don't you believe me" she asked him, but for some reason he caught the hint of a threat but it wasn't Phoebe. He closed his eyes as something came to his head something he didn't think was possible with any sort of being.

"I believe you I'm just worried you've been acting different since everything" he told her, she kissed him but it was cold and not felt so he pulled back to look at her some more.  
"What" she asked him hurt, she was back he guessed. He was confusing himself trying to figure her out

"Nothing come on" he pulled her into him and she ran her finger over his lips

"Cole" she said quietly as she sat in his lap  
"Yeah"  
"You know belthazor does…does he talk to you" she said the words so quickly that he just about grabbed them.

"Why" he asked her carefully

"I just wanna know that's all, I mean you never talk about suppressing him and I"  
"Honey are you sure your ok, what's all the interest with my demonic half" he asked her because she had become interested a bit too much for him.

"I just wanna know is that so bad" she asked him, he decided not to reply and she straddled his waist.  
"& I just wanna know what's going on with my wife" he finally said after, her brown eyes took him in and he promised himself that he wouldn't be naïve to her hiding things from him again  
"Well right now" she said seductively kissing his neck up to behind his ear before softly biting him. He took a deep breath as she started to make him forget why he was so suspicious  
"Baby" she called in a soft loving voice, he turned his head to look at her she smiled at him a sexy grin.  
"Phoebe if your hi" she cut him off placing a finger on his lips

"I am not hiding anything from you ok…can you just trust me please…you really think I would make the same mistake twice" the last part sad. He raised his arms and put them on her hips. He went to speak but didn't know what ot say. Maybe he was over reacting why did she always make him feel like he was over reacting. He sighed and decided that he would just have to ride it out and trust her.  
"Please" she then said her eyes pleading he nodded and she smiled kissing him deeply.

Phoebe felt guilty she didn't like keeping things from him but until she knew exactly what was going on with her then she would just have to. Hopefully she could figure it out soon. The next morning she finished feeding Paris and Cole had gone to work so she wanted to talk to her sisters about the voice. She knew about possession but she didn't feel possessed because she still had control so she was confused. The voice was her it wasn't like it was her conscious she couldn't even explain it. She dressed her beautiful baby and headed for her car. Calling Cole on the way to tell him she would be there all day

She was flicking through the book looking for anything on voices cos unless she was a schizophrenic in one of her past lives then she didn't have an explanation. Her sisters were fussing around there new niece.  
"Come on give me something" "you won't find me in there" the voice replied. She didn't respond to it she just continued then she started to get a headache. she wondered if whatever it was decided to make life difficult. She flicked to possession she couldn't be possessed cos she would know. The headache grew and she turned the page landing on something helpful before she woke up on the couch in the attic with Piper and Prue looking at her worried.  
"What happened" she asked rubbing her head "Where's Paris" she asked quickly  
"She's fine" they looked at each other worried

"Whats going on"  
"Pheebs you almost fire balled me" Piper then told her seriously her sisters looked at her with sheer confusion, she looked at her in disbelief she didn't remember anything. she couldn't anyway she wasn't a._ Oh how the penny drops_ that nasty little voice spoke confidently and proudly. Her face became torn. She wasn't a demon she couldn't have demonic half. _Your daughter could though. _It answered. Everything went black again.

audi rs4

merc SL-Class Roadster

shelby mustang cs600

1971 caprice

and maybe a misubishi evo 8


	17. Risky Business

Finally back to update...Sorry I've been the worst with this but I'm getting back into it :).

Piper and Prue looked at a now fuming Phoebe again.

"Call Cole" Prue then said suddenly, Phoebe smirked and licked her lips

"Don't you dare?" she threatened

"Pheebs what wrong with you" Piper then asked concerned for her baby sisters well being.  
"Nothing I feel great" she said with a bright smile that was too much this wasn't phoebe.

"Shes possessed" Prue then concluded  
"How" Piper asked in return. They looked at a smug looking Phoebe who was just looking at them ready to attack on the word go. Then something strange happened it was almost as if it was shift. The hard almost dark demeanor that was their sister shifted to a calm softer one.  
Phoebe looked at them confused

"I feel dizzy, what happened" she said clearly confused by her situation.

"We think you're possessed" Prue then said, her face looked confused

"That's impossible I haven't been in contact with any demons" she told them, then as if someone answered her question for her. She stopped and her face looked torn then horrified. Before she blacked out. They ran to her side, trying to wake her up  
"Oh my god what's wrong with her" Prue then exclaimed. Then her eyes shot open but they were low and shifty  
"That would be me" Phoebe spoke but they already knew it wasn't their sister.  
"Whats going on" Piper managed to get out before she was hauled half way across the room. Prue backed away in shock.  
"Phoebe if you're in there, get a fucking grip" she said firmly. She stood up and tilted her head  
"What are you" Prue asked.  
"What do you mean, I'm part of the baby" she mocked, Piper was slowing getting up "  
"No your not" Prue said back defiantly  
"Yes I am" it spoke and looked at them its eyes darting between them. they looked at each other

"She left me behind, she saw the light and jumped and left me" Prue and Piper faces were holding confusion and slight fear at this person standing in front of them.

"This is nuts" Piper then said moving closer to Prue she whispered they needed to call Cole

"Where's Phoebe" the woman laughed  
"She's here, helpless" She said pointing the corner of the room but there was no one there.

"This is weird, we don't vanquish her"  
"No" she said sharply then she turned and looked around, in that instance piper froze her.

Piper and Prue turned to each other,  
"Check the book, I don't understand is she possessed or schizophrenic" Prue threw out there in confusion  
"This is phoebe, call Cole maybe he knows something and ill call Leo"  
"Ok…don't unfreeze her" Prue warned. "Ill check on the baby and the kids"

Cole was just exiting his meeting when he got a message from Prue saying to come to the manor a.s.a.p. He reached outside and found a corner and shimmered.

"Watch your shimmer buddy" Piper called out he turned around and looked at her wanting an explanation.  
"Has Pheebs been acting weird lately…you know" she didn't finish he was still slightly confused

"Where is she. is she ok" he asked her,

"Follow me…anything weird Cole, its like she's possessed"

"Like or is" he asked more carefully  
"That's the thing…earlier she was going in between something one minute she was phoebe and the next it was like she was someone completely different and this person claims to be part of the baby or something like that really weird. Cole saw a frozen Phoebe.

"The baby" Piper nodded, Cole walked up to the frozen phoebe and studied her seriously; he focused on her completely blocking everything and everyone else out. He came in front of her and looked her in the eyes still focusing trying to grasp anything evil out of her. Then it hit him her eyes flicked and the evil smile sprang before he felt himself go back first into the wall with her right there on top of him. Someone had screamed it had happened all fast to his surprise it was Phoebe. She fell off of him and seemed to grab her head. Piper and Prue didn't know how to respond then suddenly she was calm and shook her head. Cole was instantly by her side she looked at him then instantly hugged him  
"Omg…its inside of me" she whispered to him, he looked at her then her eyes seemed to shift then come back  
"Take me home" she suddenly told him, he looked at her and helped her up,  
"Phoebe what's going on, are you ok"  
"I'm fine ill be fine I just there's something very wrong." She said hurriedly looking at Cole for support, to just leave her sisters in the lurch.  
"We can see that…now your either possessed" Prue started but she cut her off agitated  
"NO Cole I need to talk to you" she said seriously, he nodded and Piper and Prue reluctantly left the room she instantly turned.

"Her demon half is in me" she then said to him this should of caught him more off guard but it was something about the way she had been acting that had reminded him of a demon. He looked at her

"That's impossible, demons don't get their demonic persona until their first kill" she shook her head in a way to say he was wrong and missed something.

"When I/we killed Carl I was conscious but not in control and then every time I do something out of character I don't remember doing It and it speaks to me, answers questions and"  
"Phoebe, you're a force of good you don't have the soul to harbor a evil counterpart" he told her trying to sound as confident as he could when he was feeling the exact opposite in this situation.  
"Not me Cole our baby" he was confused now, he looked at her seriously. The baby wouldn't have had enough power to overpower her.

"Phoebe if she did then it would be with her not you a demon and then she still has to kill a mortal" he persisted then Phoebe looked at him seriously and the realization dawned on him  
"It doesn't make sense, why would it be with you it should have been born with Paris"  
"I don't know all I know is that, its getting stronger Cole and" then it happened she changed, her lips curving into a smirk

"_Don't listen to her, you wouldn't vanquish me would you, I'm part of you i'm like this because of you_" it spoke definitely; Cole looked at it in disbelief.

"Phoebe fight it" he told her,

"_I'm going to play_" she told him sounding child like and then she shimmered.

"Well Paris is asleep oblivious that she's causing havoc, not even a year old and she's already starting her own parade of demonic fiasco" Piper

"It's not Paris" Cole said, his daughter wasn't a demon in any shape or form, Piper rolled her eyes

"You know what I mean, and why can't I scry for her" Prue chimed in frustrated

"What exactly is Leo doing up there" she said frustrated  
"Like they know anything, I'm going after her before she has a little bit too much fun" Cole said stopping his pacing and getting ready to shimmer.

Phoebe eyes soaked up her surroundings, very confused by what was going on.

"You better behave yourself" she told herself. She almost heard the echo of a giggle in her head. Closing her eyes she felt a very deep sleep hit her.

"Shes not up here" Cole then said frustrated and angry, he was trying to soothe Paris who in turn wanted her mother who was better occupied somewhere else.  
"What do you mean she's not up here" Prue now said in a tone that warned him if he said underworld he was as good as vanquished.

"You gotta be kidding me, what is it with her and darkness" Prue slightly shouted  
"As soon as I get her to sleep I'll go down" he told her, she shook her head

"We'll just summon her" Piper now suggested,

"You go put that little one to sleep" Piper said to him, he was sceptically but exited with Paris in his arms. As he lay the baby down on her mothers previous bed he got some blankets and covered her. Wondering exactly how this all happened, he sighed

"We'll figure it out" he told himself reassuringly

"LET ME OUTTTTTTTTTT" Phoebe screamed from her magic box

"Not a chance, were keeping you in there until we find out how to fix this" Prue told her baby sister firmly or more told the demon. It glared and tried to throw an energy ball which was only deflected and diminished by the spell they had put on. Keeping Phoebe in a magical box type thing defenseless was the best option at this point in time. Phoebe continued to glare. Piper flicked through the book looking for something helpful. After a while Phoebe seemed to come back and she spoke quietly

"Whys this happening to me" she asked, Prue looked towards her

"Phoebe is that you"  
"No" she replied dryly rolling her eyes in the process

"I know what you have to do" she then announced. They now both turned to look at Phoebe

"What" Prue urged in attempt to save their sister

"Vanquish me, otherwise it will just take over I don't know how, maybe because of my bond with my daughter that's how its able to survive but if you…kill me then you kill it and then"  
"Are you out of your mind" Piper exclaimed to her sister who appeared the calmest in the room  
"No but think about it. How else are we meant to beat this, its too complicated otherwise and I don't know about you guys but I just became a mother. I want that of all things to be normal" she said irritated

"But if we vanquish/kill you then how do we bring you back" Piper then asked

"I don't know, don't the elders owe us a like 9 lives or something" Phoebe suggested  
"Uh were not going into this on a whim" Piper told her firmly  
"Look I don't have all the time in the world to be going at it with my babies' demon half. So lets just do something simply for once and just get rid of it"  
"What about a power stripping potion, wont that get rid of it I mean that's all it is right powers. After their gone it can't survive"  
"Something tells me its not that simple" Phoebe grimaced at the thought of what was to come  
"Exactly so lets just eliminate it all together" She now continued  
"Uhhh NO" Piper said firmly looking at her sisters like they were crazy for even considering such a thing.  
"Piper, we had to kill you to save you remember" Phoebe now reminded  
"Not the same phoebe" she then said remembering that time

"LEOOO" Piper yelled suddenly. He then appeared

"What the hell have you been doing up there for gods sake were having a crisis down here" Piper then told her husband.  
"I've been trying to find out some information, they've never come across anything like this before."  
"Well that doesn't surprise me" Phoebe replied her brows forming a frown on her face.

"She says vanquish"  
"What" he asked confusion

"Leo how else do you suggest you get rid of my new alter ego and i'm not talking agony aunt"  
"Phoebe, how are you holding it together now" he asked carefully, earning another annoyed sigh

"It's still young and it's asleep"  
"This is soo freaking weird" Piper said throwing her hands up

"It's the only way" she finally said and the room fell silent with its own thoughts.

Phoebe felt so helpless, but she knew this was what had to be done. This had not been expected of even heard of. The thought of this thing growing inside her daughter scared her and made her question how Cole suppressed Belthazor on an every day basis. Hopefully this would work and she could get back to her family.

"Can you get Cole for me" she requested, still aware she was bound by magic.

"Ok, hes not gonna be happy about this" Piper then said aware that there would be someone on her side once Cole entered. After a few minutes Cole came in with Piper. He was wearing a sharp black suit.

"Are you ok" he asked only looking at her, she smiled a little

"I'm fine I need to talk to you…alone" which was directed at her sisters and Leo who were discussing alternatives. Cole looked confused but he walked closer to her cage

"Don't get too close, your be zapped" she warned, he cocked an eyebrow at her

"As long as its nothing like the book of shadows, I'll handle it" he replied with a smile  
"Your sisters don't trust your better nature" he asked her slightly amused, she rolled her eyes at him only he would find light of her situation right now.  
"Not a time to joke Cole" she told him a bit more seriously  
"Whats wrong…apart from the obvious" he asked her

"I think I know how to get over this" she told him, he finally entered the little magical boundary she was in. She moved closer to him and looked him in the eyes. He took her hands and brought them to his lips kissing them. She sighed and kissed him  
"I love you more than anything" she told him,  
"I know, what's scaring you right now" he asked her reading her emotions that she wasn't displaying.  
"Baby you need to vanquish me" she told him plain and simple  
"No" he simply said, she expected that

"Look it's the only way I can see right now and it's probably our best bet" she told him firmly  
"Your sisters are not going to kill you" he told her definitely

"I know that" she looked at him, he dropped her hands gently

"Phoebe" he started as he walked around her request hitting loud and clear

"I'm not" he looked back at her

"Honey this isn't because I want it like this. its just I don't want this I don't want to fight whatever it is, I don't care what it is I just want it gone I just want everything to be normal again. I'm tired of fighting" she told him truthfully, knowing he was the only one that would understand her and what she was feeling. He looked at her, his tall frame towering over her.

"But this could backfire, what if we can't get you back. I am still technically evil it would be evil killing you not good" he said showing his concern and worry

"You have to, if you don't this could just blow up in everyone's faces" she told him scared for that outcome  
"What more than you dying" he asked her in disbelief  
"We have a little girl now Cole, I'm not compromising that for anything. I'm sure the elders owe us a couple of lives anyway" she said, he didn't smile at this

"Phoebe" she stepped into him wrapping her arms around him.  
"If you don't then they won't and I don't know how strong this thing is or is going to be and I don't want to find out. Kill me" she told him, he shook his head.  
"I, I can't" he said sadly, she kissed him softly he held her.

"I'll never forgive you if you don't and this gets much bigger than we can handle"  
"I can live with that, as long as you're alive to do just that" he told her stubbornly

"There's got to be another way" she shook her head. He took a step back from her and she looked at him expectantly. She saw him mentally preparing himself for her request simply stalling the process. He stood then looked at her

"You better come back to me otherwise I'll tear down every heaven and hell in this place and do it myself" he told her passionately. She nodded  
"I love you baby" she told him, she could see he was breaking at this point

"I love you too" then he let out a roar and she saw the beast that was Belthazor, her eyes locked with his evil counterpart the pools of black that were his eyes completely consumed her.

Piper Prue & Leo stormed in having heard Phoebes blood curdling scream. Prue threw Belthazor across the room and he morphed back into Cole.

"YOU BASTARD" Prue screamed at him,  
"Leo you have to get her back, NOW"  
"We told her this was out of the question, how could you be so stupid" Piper then asked Col e

"She was right Piper,"  
"You disintegrated her like she was a demon" Cole bit back his guilt, he looked at Leo  
"GET HER" Prue ordered

"How" Leo asked frantically, god the way he hated Phoebe and Cole at this moment, they never thought anything through they just jumped into things like it was the last thing they were going to do. He heard the chimes of the elders

"I'll do what I can" he said before he orbed out. Prue who was on the verge of just vanquishing Cole there and then.

"How could you" s he asked glaring at him.

"Do you realty think I would of done it if I didn't see another way, I begged her"  
"I don't care, bet that felt good after everything she did with Carl I'm sure that's a relief" Cole clenched his fists and before he knew it he and Prue were squared ready for battle

"COLE" Piper shouted, he looked at the middle sister, then crying was heard definitely from Paris

"I'll go and check on her" Prue said protectively

"No, ill"  
"No Cole you go and bring back your wife, you know the one you just killed" Prue bit out


	18. Save Pheobe

**(I would just like to give a big THANK YOU to HalliwellMB for all of your lovely reviews, they've been great I look forward to reading every one. Thank You I'm thrilled your enjoying the story) **

Cole was feeling an endless pit of sadness, because for the moment his wife was dead, the love of his life was gone and he had lived down his name as a assassin. Her sisters were right what was he thinking he shouldn't have given in, she was sure but it was too much of a risk. He understood what she wanted. He took a deep breath his guilt pushing up against it.

"You better be right" he spoke out to her wherever she was, he couldn't wipe the wash of pain on her face when he hit her. He swallowed but his mouth was completely dry. Prue and Piper had begun to panic Leo still wasn't back his worst fear was for this to backfire, he was still trying to figure out why a demonic half would attach to her like some parasite. He stood up finally

"This is pointless"  
"POINTLESS oh COLE my sister is dead and you better pray that, this doesn't turn out to be pointless" Prue threatened, Piper weighed in between the soon to be argument

"Look Phoebe was sure this would work, so lets just try and trust that this is all going to work out because I don't want to even think that" she trailed off at the thought of loosing her baby sister. Prue remained shooting imaginary fire at him and he groaned in frustration  
"In fact what exactly was the plan after killing my sister, not that the elders owe me a few lives line she tried to run earlier" Piper now snapped slightly, he recoiled sheepishly

"OMG this can't get any worse" Piper threw her hands up in the air and started to pace, he was at a loss of what to say or do. He frowned where she would be if she wasn't dead, if what she said was true that it would only kill that evil part. He slowly walked out of the room  
"Where you going, your not sending Paris the same way" Prue shouted

"PRUE shut up, Were going to get Phoebe back I just need a little time to figure out where evil souls goes when its vanquished!" He bit out, Phoebe better come back before he killed her other two sisters they were going to drive him crazy. Prue eyes protruded a little out of his head  
"WHERE IT GOES, LIKE HELL"

"There's no such thing as hell, with cages of fiery torture and little red guy with an arrow pointed tail. & soul probably wasn't the right word to use, but I do remember a place like purgatory"  
"Demons can purge, what the hell why does the underworld just destroy all my ideals of evil now you guy can repent from being lifetime killers" Piper asked in disgust

"No but I'm not the first demon to switch sides, there are demons in the mortal realm living successfully as mortals"

"Your kidding me right" Prue added in  
"Don't be so naïve there are evil witches aren't there" he asked now, Prue scoffed  
"Yes but we were just about accepting you as a good demon, no need to add more to that list"  
"I'm just saying when a evil witch dies where does she go ?" he asked them

"I have no idea"  
"Well when a non active demon dies or is killed they go to this place like a big dessert sort of place"  
"Why"  
"I don't know, its kind of a torture I guess. It's not talked about much because well your not supposed to purge or even be good if your bred evil" he now he was thinking more than he was talking

"Look Phoebe could be in the place because she was attached to evil but she isn't anymore which means she can't be fully dead"  
"You fried her and your evil, she can be killed by your evil" Prue took pleasure in saying  
"I just need to find this place" he ignored her comment

"Can't we write a spell" the twinkle of orbs interrupted them and Leo entered

"What did they say" he too looked nervous

"Um this isn't good, there furious she hasn't been sent up there sooo we have no idea if she's dead or god knows" Leo looked at Cole to blame. He sighed in annoyance why were her family so unwilling to try and see this from her point of view or at least try and explore her idea.  
"So she's not dead" Piper perked up a bit  
"I never said that I just said she hasn't been sent to them like what would have happened. In a normal situation but this isn't a normal situation is it" he directed the last part at Cole  
"So maybe she's in this desert place you were talking about Cole"  
"The wasteland" Leo now confirmed, Cole looked at Leo and nodded

"Yeah"  
"She can't survive if she's down there" he now said even more scared  
"What if she's not down there" Prue now said quietly, the room was quiet  
"She has to be" Piper now told them

"Come on lets write a spell"

A light illuminated in the corner of the room and Cole stuffed his hands in his pockets, wonderful her thought.

"What an earth is going on here, where's phoebe" Grams appeared Cole let out sigh of frustration  
"Great" he muttered

"Cole did it" Prue said from the book, Grams looked at him harshly and he raised his eyebrows in 'what did you expect' fashion.  
"Is she with you" He now asked seriously  
"No" she replied firmly  
"Well she can't be dead then, good souls go to wherever you are…I use that term loosely" he said smartly, Grams rolled her eyes at him  
"You would think you would be more concerned with finding where Phoebe has gone to" she retorted  
"I am" it was the only thing he was concerned about but he could already tell they were not going to make this easy and he would never live it down when they got his wife back.

"What happened" she now asked them but was interrupted  
"There's only one problem" Leo now decided to speak again  
"What" they all asked in unison  
"Once the source gets wind that there a charmed one missing or dead"  
"Damnit Cole why don't you and Phoebe think anything through" Piper asked running her hands over her face in panic, walking towards Prue

"I can't even speak right now im so traumatised by this. We have to get her back" her voice cracked a little and Cole shook his head in disappointment this was by far the dumbest thing he had ever done. Why the hell did he listen to her, they were powerful witches they were handling the situation. A power stripping potion may of worked. The look in her eye convinced him they may have been up against something worse. He rubbed his face in frustration and decided he would go spend some time with the one woman he still had left and would not shout at him.

Phoebe looked around; she was in the manor still. Didn't Cole follow through with his attack? She was in the hallway she looked down to see she was still wearing the same thing as earlier but she smiled she felt herself like her full self there wasn't a twinge of darkness in her, she hoped it didn't surface later. She took steps towards the stairs when she heard voices

"Shes with Prue" she heard Pipers voice he must have agreed because she didn't hear him reply then Piper walked out of the front room and she almost choked.

"You guys are really trying my patience" he responded annoyed  
"Well that's too bad Cole your just gonna have to wait, they'll be back soon"  
"Forget it I'll come back later" Cole then left the front room walking out and then she gasped. She looked behind her as Cole walked and then shimmered out. He walked straight through her now she was more confused than ever where the hell was she. Piper came out and she followed her to the kitchen where she picked up the phone

"He was here, no hes gone now. Maybe we should just take her straight to his place. Prue I know but what would Phoebe say. Prue if she can see us she wouldn't be happy. Just take Paris over there she hasn't seen him in a while, Thanks" her eyes bugged out of her head she was dead. What world was this, was she in the future.

"OMG" she said out loud and Piper turned looking straight through her.

"Wyatt Chris get ready" she called out before walking past her.

If she was dead and her sisters had taken custody of their daughter why would they do that. This didn't make any sense. She closed her eyes

Cole was writing a closing statement for a proposal he was working on for some investors. He was annoyed at Piper's behaviour he understood but he didn't agree and it wasn't fair. He frowned and typed some more, then he stopped and leaned back in his chair. He only wanted to see his daughter because she needed to be reminded that she did have a parent even if the better half was dead. He cringed when he thought of Phoebe then looked to the side of his desk at her picture  
"I should have known better" he told the picture regretfully he bowed his head and closed his eyes. She instantly walked over to him compelled to comfort him, placing her hands shoulders and was hurt when she couldn't she closed her eyes in pain.

"Happy birthday mommy" she stood in complete shock staring at her daughter who looked around 3 years old Prue stood with her with a sad smile as she laid some flowers on her grave. She put a hand over her mouth this was a nightmare, why wasn't she alive. Suddenly she felt a pain in her abdomen and looked down to see she was bleeding profoundly she doubled over in pain and gasped

Phoebe eyes opened slightly where the hell was she was so confused but it looked like she might be back in reality where that premonition she had just experienced well she hoped it was only a premonition. She bit back tears of pain she was hurt from Coles attack.

She pleaded with whoever could save her life because that future was a nightmare for everyone her sisters turning their back on her husband. Taking custody of Paris Cole in an ever going circle of pain with no one there. The winds were violent enough but she was lying flat on the ground she tried to move but it was too much pain. She gritted her teeth and pulled her self up propping up against a rock. She looked at the orange skies and dark grey clouds were she in hell. At least she felt herself she thought no evil or darkness, it was just her so the plan worked but she had overlooked this part. She sighed nothing could ever be simple not even dying. She tried to think of over things to get her mind off this dying pain. Scared about the future she had seen, she prayed her sisters came through and got her out of this.

"Your mom wouldn't abandon you; she'll find a way back" he assured their daughter who was oblivious to the situation, he was lost in watching her when Leo walked in  
"Cole, they've written the spell"  
"I still can't get anything on her Cole, im really worried about the source about Phoebe this you two. Think next time"  
"There will be a next time Leo…I swear I'll do everything in my power to bring her back" Leo nodded he quietly got up, he kissed Paris on the forehead

"Daddy will be back soon" he told her, she smiled and continued with her little life.

Prue was setting up some candles and Piper was standing in thought when they approached them

"What did you write the spell for"  
"Grams thinks we can't summon her if she's in some sort of limbo so this place you talked about we wrote a spell for that, maybe we can get there"  
"No its too dangerous for you to go there" Cole now interjected their plan  
"Why if she's there" Piper asked looking at him with slight suspicion  
"If she's there she only needs to be brought back here" Cole told them seriously

"Yeah and what if it's more complicated we don't know what were dealing with here, what if you little plan to kill my sister didn't work" Prue now informed him,  
"Recite the spell, open whatever gate it is and I'll go at least I can shimmer out of there if anything is over complicated or she isn't there. We can't risk you guys getting trapped in that place" he suggested

"Never knew you cared" he rolled his eyes

"So" he asked as a confirmation  
"Ok you go, but so help me God Cole if you don't come back and leave that little girl an orphan"

"Piper I'll be fine, lets just focus on getting Phoebe ive been through worse but the death of my wife is not something I want to experience right now" he told them firmly.

"Ok once your there" Prue started, he cut her off  
"I know what im doing" he said as they prepared to say the spell

"Take her, make her your queen she's vulnerable…appear to her as belthazor" The seer instructed, the source laughed

"Belthazor you've helped me in ways I couldn't imagine…Maybe your bounty will be revoked" the source spoke to no one in particular

Did Cole just flame she thought she shook blinked as she looked at him, hallucinating she was just glad he was here. The feeling your life slipping away was terrifying. The loss of energy she couldn't get any stronger only weaker, her lids were threatening to close and she couldn't let them not now. Not ever.  
"Cole" was that her voice it was barely audible

"Phoebe, don't move I've got you" he spoke confidently and bent down to her she was completely relieved she was going to get out of this alive  
"Sssh, ill take you somewhere safe " he now told her picking her up and shimmering.

"Your hurt" he assessed, she couldn't put a lock on her surroundings but this wasn't the manor  
"Where are we" she asked him  
"Your new home" he informed her she felt her eyes go blurry as she started to faint from the pain  
"Co" she trailed off into her unconsciousness

The source looked around,

"I should kill her"  
"Use her become an unstoppable force"  
"Im already an unstoppable force" he shouted

"My liege you can use her to your advantage turn her good magic evil"  
"Belthazor will never let her go" he pondered the half demon that betrayed him. One of his best demons fell for this pathetic witch and for what he thought. He grimaced and looked at the seer

"He's escaped me too many times"  
"You can not risk the other two coming here to vanquish you"  
"There not strong enough without her" he told her

"What are you thinking" she asked after a long silence, she looked over to the sleeping charmed one.

"Leave me" he commanded. The source looked at the charmed one he could kill her and be over with the good side of magic or he could make them all suffer. Their beloved sister evil the thought was seductive. He looked over to her.

"Place her there" he ordered two demons.

"Cole" Piper and Prue watched as Cole suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked very much in a trance, his jaw clenched and his eyes burned

"He's got her"  
"He as in the"  
"The source has got her" he almost shouted in fury  
"How" Fear was evident  
"He got there before me"  
"That's it were vanquishing him tonight and getting our sister back"  
"How do you expect to that with no power of three" he bit out

"Cole, we have to do something"  
"What does he want with her" he said to himself, walking past Leo  
"I don't know kill her maybe. Focus Turner" Prue snapped

"No he could have killed her, there was blood there she was hurt he could have finished her off why take her. What does he want with her "  
"She's hurt Omg Phoebe, Leo can't you go down there" Leo looked at her in disbelief

"Guys just calm down we have to think about this, we can't just go there unprepared this is the source"

"This is our sister Leo there is nothing to think about, we go down there and we get her back. You know what talking about it won't help let's go" Piper now encouraged strongly. Cole who had been quiet in his own thoughts of what the source wanted with Phoebe. Phoebe would never forgive him if he let anything happen to her sisters therefore he wouldn't.

"WHAT COLE" Prue shouted as she watched her brother in law shimmer away  
"UGH I HATE HOT HEADS" Piper screamed in anger and grabbed Leo  
"FOLLOW HIM NOWWW" she shouted, Prue grabbed onto her and out of some fear of declining her followed the half demon.

The source raised his hands; the most susceptible to evil out of the three after all she seduced one of his best assassins. Now he could corrupt her mind, exploit that dark side she has and use it to his advantage, the extensive knowledge she possessed and then the.  
"The book my dear, I want the book" he requested he looked down at her still expression. Why didn't he think of this earlier, Belthazor what a fool to have this witch and not make proper use of her? As he persisted with his dark magic he found her mind stronger in love for his assassin than intended.

"No matter"

Cole eyes narrowed in on Phoebe who was laid across a stone table, the source was in his element trying to indoctrinate her mind with Evil he guessed. He saw two demons minding the quarters. The seer was off to the corner her eyes steamed white. He looked around contemplating what he should do. If he stormed in chances were that he wouldn't hold off so easy. Then again he had the element of surprise he conjured an energy ball looking on to where the demons stood, he threw it and shimmered.

The seer looked at the demon burst into flames

"Belthazor" she hissed, the source ignored her

"He's here" then she saw him, the second demon gone in the midst of his surprise attack

"You're a fool belthazor" he roared from his indoctrination process with the charmed one. The seer looked on in a horror as the rage in his eyes brought about the seen of constant energy balls, at the great source

"You must leave here" she ordered frantically, he may not have possessed the power to fully defeat the source but he definitely had the ability to injure him indefinitely. Her legs lifted and she was flung half way across the cavern.

"Don't mind if we join you" Piper said as Cole looked on in shock, she attempted to blow the source

"I told you not to come"  
"TOO BAD" Prue now shouted over the scene, the source turned a fireball turning in his hand

"Belthazor you bring me three witches" he spoke, Cole looked at Phoebe she was unprotected  
"LEO ORB THEM NOW" he told them as he shimmered a dagger into his hand shimmering on his next breath, the source roared as it connected with him, he touched Phoebe.

"LEOOO" Piper screamed, Phoebe & Cole were not here

"OMG" Prue now exclaimed in horror as they were returned to the manor

"Where are they" they spoke to soon as Cole arrived not without company, The source was hot on his tails

"Pathetic Demon" he roared, there was no time Phoebes body was dropped on the floor

"PRUE" Piper screamed, this was crazy

"SAY THE SPELL" Prue now instructed, they began reciting the spell for the source. His hold on Cole seemed to weaken he roared again in a pain only evil could feel, he flung out of the attic window, they looked on in horror as he got a dead lock on them.  
"Easier than I thought" he expressed, Prue and Piper held each other hands reciting the spell as strongly as they could. Leo looked on in horror he tried to distract the source by throwing random ornaments.  
"He's hurt Piper try and blow him up" Leo screamed remembering Cole's earlier attack, Piper tried her best but the Source levitated them up and the crunching pain they felt as the pressure in their limbs became so intense they began to scream.  
"LEO" Piper screamed in pain, he looked on completely helpless, his eyes opened wide Belthazor claws deep into the source.  
"ARRRRGH BELTHAZOR YOU PESTER ME" the source exclaimed

But Cole was like a pit-bull not letting go of the source, Belthazor roared against the Source's resistance. Finally the source lost his hold on the sisters; he rushed over as fast as he could. Belthazor stood in all his redness breathing heavily looking at the source.

Who in turn kept his eyes firmly on the demon, looking down at the wound he had he felt his power was not at its peak, he growled and Belthazor grinned in knowing the source was weak. He growled louder before retreating. Leo looked at Cole

"Thank God" he exclaimed, Piper and Prue looked on in horror of how close they came to being killed.

After Leo helped them up, Cole who was still in Belthazor mode

"Yeah Cole, Change the hell back like right now" Prue ordered, he changed  
"Sorry" he replied sheepishly, still by Phoebes side

"You have so much to be sorry for, Leo is she ok" she said annoyed  
"She will be, lets just move here somewhere" Leo told them the whole room sighed in relief.


	19. Here I Stand

"I can't believe that just happened we could have died" Prue now told them worry completely evident

"We should be grateful your not, for a second there I was scared" Leo stopped a second  
"It doesn't matter, your find now and Phoebe is going to be fine, demon free"

"Well Almost" Leo now said looking over to Cole, who

Cole cleared his throat; he was still put off by the whole ordeal he guessed

This was what anxiety and trauma felt like. Way to close he thought he was this close to inadvertly giving the source what he had wanted. The charmed ones on a plate in their most vulnerable state. He was even more surprised that Prue & Piper didn't jump to the conclusion that this could have been part of his ever going plan, maybe he never loved Phoebe and saw her love as a way to continue work against the charmed one and bring them to their fall. The more he thought about it the more feasible it became to him and a part of him was happy they had enough trust in him to see that thankfully this wasn't the case.

Looking around at his apparent family he wondered how they had got to this point. It wasn't so long ago that he couldn't shimmer without a wisp of evil motive racing through their minds. They may not have ever said it out of respect for Phoebe but he was sure it crossed one of their minds at some point. Prue kept his flesh for 'safekeeping just in case' he rolled his eyes slightly thinking about her older sisters over protectiveness, his life was never going to be completely smooth with Phoebe as long as he had to keep locking horns with Prue Halliwell he would be reminded of what a chore being good was. As for Leo and Piper they were more open to him but still cautious he was pretty sure Piper after today would insist he and Phoebe wear ankle monitors that rang anytime they were going to make a magical decision. This in turn made him smile a little he did enjoy her sometimes neurotic introverted ways. Along with Leo they made a pretty good pair, they may not always see eye to eye but he knew he always had all their best interests at heart in some ways reminded him of the small figments of memory he had of his father. Kind man trusting, maybe too much of his mother but as much as he knew demons could fake human emotions in a psychopathic way there had to be something genuine there, to create him. He hoped anyway. Coming back to the conversation he shook the thoughts of his limited childhood and tuned into the endless adulthood he would have with these three people standing in front of him. He reasoned with himself, this was his life now and he was happy about it.

"I'm gonna go check on her" He offered

Prue watched Cole walk out of the attic and after today she was silently grateful they did have a half demon on their side, not because he was able to provide them demonic information when there attacked by warlocks and other evil creatures.

Not even because he made for good target practice with her frustration when a plan wasn't going too well but mainly because her baby sister had always she guessed needed a strong person to keep her grounded and Cole did that effortlessly she had seen a gradual and positive change in Phoebe she was experiencing life from a shared perspective now rather than just her own and with magic entering their lives there had been that fear it would consume and take over everything normal in their lives. She understood to some extent her sisters love for him in a way they were pretty similar neither were perfect. Phoebe was a complete nightmare as a teen and even still one as young adult and well Cole he definitely was some poor person's nightmare. For both their was something missing a gap that they filled for each other and she only hoped as long as they did continue to fill that gap that Cole would be around for a long time, Phoebe deserved that because she worked so hard to make it work, went through so much to hold onto that one thing she wanted but typically of her sister she still had to break the rules and fall for the darker side of the spectrum. Leo and Piper were accepted on the basis that there were both forces of good but Phoebe had to have it her own way, there had to be that little bit more excitement in having forbidden fruit than simply having it, it was the means of getting it. Just like when she stole those shoes when she was younger, not enough to just try and put them in your bag and go she had to try and make it all the more interesting by wearing them out of the store to get caught. She laughed internally at her little sister methods.

She had always called it attention seeking after it got to a ridiculous point but now she was fully confident that even thought Phoebe would always be Phoebe that and Cole was definitely the only one she was remotely interested in demanding her undivided attention from and that was a sweet thing. She smiled to herself didn't mean she was ever going to let Turner off the hook for all the drama he put them through and would probably put them through in the future, it kept him on his toes and reminded him that he may be able to live crazily with her sister but she will kick his ass if he slipped up and messed everything up, for her sister and himself of course.

"I'm so tired, can we order out like the whole menu. Today feels like a good enough reason to stuff our faces" she suggested Piper smiled

Piper was relieved extremely relieved with the outcome of today for a moment there she actually thought Phoebe had put her foot right in her mouth, but once again their little sister showed her resilience and clever thinking even if it was 'clever' by an extreme long shot. She was right sometimes they could overcomplicate magic to the extent it didn't seem worth it, today she took a short cut a very risky short cut that she was even surprised Cole let her take but she guessed he understood and after everything they had been through this year it couldn't have been a more crazy decision than the ones made in recent months. She only hoped the next time they faced the source it would be the last time, today was way too close for her liking that sort of helplessness was something she didn't want to experience again.

Next time they would get rid of him she hoped and with Cole fighting their corner they seemed pretty equipped even though it still put her off seeing him in his demonic form she understood that it wasn't him, the person they knew now and that's what counted. She inwardly shuddered Phoebe really didn't stop making their heart stops she w as damn good at it, "the only thing I contribute to this family is trouble" damn right she thought but after the last few years she couldn't really have it any way and would deeply saddened if anything had happened that took her sister away from that little girl she adores so much. Just the thought of her niece growing up without her mother choked she had no idea how close she came to having to hear stories about her mother. She took a deep breath things did seem to work out in her favour though she had to admire her for her risk taking because in her shoes she was doubtful she would have made the same choices. Coming from the woman who was ready to throw away the wonderful marriage she now has with her then fiancé Leo because of Prue's astral self. Sighing in relief she decided she would cook for her family near death experiences on all levels called for some intense bonding. After she went and hugged her boys till they complained for dear life.

"I'll be right back" she told her husband, he smiled at her

If anyone had told Leo he would one day be along side a deadly demon, he would have told them there would never be such an affiliation in this business but again like his relationship with Piper was proved wrong. It can work, it can work very well and be good thing for everyone he wasn't so sure Cole throwing an energy ball or whatever he did to kill Phoebe was the greatest thing in the world but it seemed to work. And he was extremely glad it did when she told them that she was harbouring a demonic half it rang completely crazy in his mind, could such a thing happen could an evil part exist so freely within a good soul. He would have never thought that until today he would have thought you had to have a opening for evil in order for it to co exist inside you into that form but then he wasn't the demon expert he was probably better off asking Cole. Wondering what he would have been like if had been raised mortal apart from dead now. Would his opening of evil have led him to lead a corrupted mortal lifestyle, it was an interesting thought he toyed with now and again when the half demon made impulsive reckless decisions like he did, did it reflect that he was simply a hot headed man with no regard for his life or anyone else's that wasn't phoebes.

He laughed a little at this; Cole was a piece of work by far, very far. He still remembered the day Phoebe cursed him with the secret that he wasn't really dead he was pretty sure as a whitelighters hes had his fair share of scandal but that revelation iced the cake he couldn't believe that she would let him go after everything but more importantly he couldn't believe her love was that strong at such a low point in their relationship. He always figured the hatred and betrayal would have aided her more to vanquish him but as he was not a witness to whatever went on in that graveyard between them he couldn't be completely sure, Cole was persuasive at best manipulative at worst and it niggled at him a little what he had said to her to get her to spare his life that day. it only niggled until he came back and saved her from dying from a time loop injuries brought about by a ghost town, he loved her well his human half loved her and Phoebe at best was intuitive and at worst naive with her choice thankfully it was the intuitive part that saw Cole as truthful, going through his fair share of tests and new found morality he didn't always pass but was tripped up many times by his old life and in the end he managed to get that balance right, much to their own delight there was only so many banshee phoebes, brotherhood plots and relapsing in demon hood they could all take not to mention the elders who were on edge anytime Cole Turner would advise the sisters on demon issues or put himself in the mix. He didn't blame them Cole was Unpredictable at worst extremely clever at best.

The chime of orbs tingled in his mind and he knew he had other charges in need of him. He would be back later.

Phoebe gagged slightly her throat was completely dry, she opened her eyes wide where was she this time. If that she was interrupted.

"Phoebe" Cole asked unsure if she was spluttering into consciousness or not, she saw her room at the manor. Taking a deep breath.  
"Cole, what happened" she asked him weakly she was so confused

"Don't worry, your fine now…I think" he replied he helped her to sit up and she looked at him and remembering that horrible premonition she hugged him  
"Hey, everything's fine now your safe" he told her softly stroking her back gently. God he didn't know how fine everything was.

"Barely, I should have never" he quietened her with a small kiss

"You scared the hell out of everyone, I thought maybe I lost you" she sighed sadly thinking about seeing him so alone and in pain. She was grateful to be here, to be with him she smiled at this.

"Wasn't the worst idea in the world" she now said it all worked out he smiled a little at her and more in disbelief of her attitude to practically dying and what she assumed was being abducted by an impersonator of some sort, loss of blood does crazy things to the mind.

"Hmmm" she hugged him some more.

"Prue's going to finish me off isn't she" she now realised how angry her sisters must have been about them going through with her plan.  
"Yeah, but I gave Darryl the heads up already" she smiled at his response

"You want anything" he asked after she as silent just revelling in the fact she would get more days and she remembered exactly what she wanted.  
"My baby girl" she requested, he smiled and kissed her cheek. She settled back into her bed checking she was all in one piece. She asked herself a basic question "Do I love Cole" and was glad to hear silence and just the slighter harder beat of heart for confirmation of her answer. She smiled and exhaled all was good again. Literally.

"Alright ill be back…don't shimmer anywhere or anything like that" he said playfully she hit him and was rewarded with a warm kiss, he grinned and left. Piper and Prue entered short after him leaving, with scowls

"Before you guys say anything, the most important thing is that we have each other and were healthy" Piper shook her head as she sat on her bed

"You are official nuts, Phoebe the source could have turned you evil or you could have died either way it was bad very very bad" Piper said through her obvious worry and relief. She smiled appreciatively she did have the best sisters in the world

"I'm ok, you guys saved me" she told them now to help them get over their worry for her.

"Promise us you will never do anything like that again" Prue now urged

"Cole did it" she now explained kind of whined, not taking long to fall back into her normal patterns of behaviour Piper shook her head and smiled a knowing smile along with Prue. Who exhaled in knowing and put her hands up in a mock strangling fashion

"Seriously, your both grounded I've had enough of this. It's not good for my heart" Prue now concluded, Phoebe smiled at her sisters' care. She wasn't surprised today had been one of craziest days in their magical life. And they had, had a few in the last few months especially her.  
"I'm sorry but hey I'm not on the brink of being evil and Paris is safe from whatever it was that was supposed to be part of her" that was what she was most thankful for just the thought of that demon part growing inside her daughter to later sprout its ugly head. She was lucky she was only angry and extremely unbearable at times what if it had not come alive during her attack on Carl, it would live on in her daughter and one day she could just snap and hurt someone. She shook the thought off that would never happen she was good and so was Cole and no matter what would have happened they would raise her to be good and not ignore that demonic heritage would be part of her, but at least she didn't have to worry so much about her daughter transforming into something red and bald later on in her life. She giggled ok maybe not bald. Tuning back into what her sisters were saying.  
"And the source will be out of action for a little while, he's hurt pretty badly" Piper finished, holding her hand, then she took hold of Prues  
"That was too close" Prue then told them, they all agreed she took a deep breath. A comforting silence entered the room as they contemplated their current situation and something dawned on her to bring up or say address.  
"I love you guys can I ask you to promise me something" she asked them, they complied without question

"If anything does, happen to me look after Cole please" she told them, the reality of her premonition didn't sit well with her, she may of dodged a bullet today but they didn't know about the future. Prue drew a blank

"I mean it too, because I will come back to haunt you guys if you don't, I'll be like grams when she helps us with the book from wherever she is except I'll make your windows open and close and"  
"Phoebe" Piper said cutting her off with a laugh  
"Pheebs nothings going to happen to you" Prue now informed her strongly  
"Promise me" she continued seriously. They looked at each other and agreed

"We promise, but if goes back to his old ways hes on his own" Prue slipped in there, she smiled knowingly

"He will not ok, he's had a great teacher ok he knows no other way but mine" she told them matter of factly with a smile

"Thank you" she continued hopefully they would never have to see that promise through, the door opened and Cole was playing with the most amazing thing in the world.

Their daughter, he looked up as she tried to grab parts of his face.

"Yay my favourite person…gimme" she exclaimed in joy she felt like it had been a lifetime since she seen her princess. Remembering her in the future she never wanted her daughter to be without her thinking back to growing up without her mother, it was something that she wouldn't wish on anyone and would fight to end to avoid knowing that life expectancy of women in their family was young she forgot it she was never leaving, the source would have to drag her kicking and screaming before she left her family  
"I thought I was your favourite person" Cole asked as he sat down next to her

"Im gonna go cook your favourite dinner, I'll shout when it's ready" Piper then announced as she and Prue got up to give the couple some space.  
"Yeah you've slipped in the ranks you energy balled me…some love" she said playfully Cole paled

"Honey im joking" she said kissing his cheek, when she saw his traumatised look she couldn't imagine the guilt he must feel for that and in the future she only felt a fraction of that.  
"Im sorry" he then told her honestly and sadly

"Its ok, ive got loads of things for you to do to make me feel better" she told him and winked as she kissed her daughter. He smiled smally  
"Cole" she called after he quiet for a bit just watching her interact with Paris

"Yeah"  
"Promise me something" she now asked him, it was a two way street they were family now for life. Till death did they part.

"Ok"  
"If anything happens to me, you'll look after my sisters won't you" he made an unsure face as she used a lead on question/answer.

"Is that really necessary there pretty good by themselves, they got Leo too" he reasoned, she pinched him and he pulled a face before she continued

"Cole, these are my sisters promise me and promise Paris you will look after her aunts if anything ever happens to me" she now told him seriously, he frowned slightly, then looked at her with a secret plea not to promise that because he couldn't stand them especially Prue.  
"Baby nothing is ever going to happen to you, so yes I will promise you cos I'll die before I let anything happen to you or her" he told her strongly. She leant back to kiss him.

"I love you more than anything in this world, don't you dare get any bright ideas about death or killing or anything like that" he told her now pecking her nose affectionately  
"I promise" she smiled into him,

"Your such a great role model" he now said cheekily. She laughed

"We'll be ok, were women" she told him, as she tickled Paris's cheek she gurgled a little and was probably wondering where her mommy had been it been almost a whole day since she seen her last.

"Yeah exactly" he replied, she pinched him again. He took that pinching hand and held it tightly. Observing their daughter for a minute

"She's probably thinking next time I cry, show up" he now told her she laughed

"Oww mommys sorry" she kissed her some more "I'm always going to be here" she assured her child with the upmost confidence.

"I'm really glad you're ok" he now told her she turned and took back her pinching hand and stroked his face. As she went over the last year and half in her mind she couldn't believe she had been through what she had been through and he probably didn't either. It had been completely crazy and terrifying experience and it hurt to know that she could have lost everything she held dear to her. Promising herself to never take for granted what she had she kissed her husband and settled down to rest.


	20. Epilogue !

**COMPLETE :D ;D :D ! Hope you all liked it. It was fun I know I took forever to get there but I did thank god lol. Your reviews throughout the duration of this story being completed were amazing thanks to everyone who read this story. Thanks to all my reviewers I hope I didn't disappoint. **

** This next part is simply for all you Phole lovers out there It was only right they had one more scene dedicated to them :) xxxxxx  
**

**Epilogue**

"Told you not to go" Phoebe teased; Cole groaned burying his face in his hands as he place hs upper half on their pillows. She laughed

"I mean what made you think it would be any less boring than the rest"  
"The music, food Brazilian was nice I'll take you sometime" but he groaned some more, making her laugh more.

"You know I could have just been a mafia boss, I've got the credentials" he now suggested, she shook her head No at him  
"No, and you couldn't have been your way too pretty to be a mafia boss, they all have scars and tend to be kinda of short" she informed him, he used one his hands to grab her waist  
"I'm a man, were not pretty" he told her rolling his eyes to look at her seriously she pulled a face at him, then he grinned and she raised an eyebrow  
"What" she asked him, he lifted himself up more and caught her lips

"I like what you're wearing" she rolled her eyes she was wearing a thin black camisole top with small matching shorts for her sexy sleepwear. No one said being mother meant you had to have actual woolly PJ's, what did they think they had husbands and boyfriends for.  
"If you want to be a mafia boss you can't even imagine taking any of it off got it" she replied smartly he laughed at this, standing up now he looked to the book she must have been reading before he came in, she followed his eyes then back to him  
"Yes sir" she asked him  
"Are you gonna put your glasses back on" he asked mischievously as she saw a nasty thought flick across his features

"Your sick just go shower" she told him laughing as he tried to come back down and kiss her

"Now Cole" she ordered, he grunted then he picked them up from the corner

"Keep these on, everything else" she hit him with her book, causing him to roll away from her.  
"Shower" she cut him off he smiled and winked at her. Going through to the bathroom. Removing his shirt and pants in the process it never surprised her body still jerked at the sight of him semi naked, fully clothed whatever her body mind and heart were just addicted to his. Concentrate she thought looking back to her the book she was reading, she looked over to the time it was late anyway 11pm ugh she was becoming so married 11pm was when the night began then she laughed to herself sitting back comfortably

"Mommy" Paris called clearly wanting Phoebes world to stop for her as it did

"Baby" she replied in the same tone, the 4 year old made her way over to her side looking around her parents room, climbing the bed mountain and reached her mother finally  
"Your supposed to sleeping" Phoebe explained to her

"You too" she replied hugging Phoebe, her blue eyes twinkling with an ulterior motive

"Where's daddy" she asked now, Phoebe laughed

"I'm gonna have to get you to sleep earlier" Almost every time Cole came home late from work Paris would wake up at the sound of his voice like when she was pregnant. She found it cute that such a habit would continue out of the womb.  
"Your daddy isn't here" Paris pulled a face

"He is" she insisted

"He is?" she asked playfully

"Uh huh"  
"My husbands here, I don't know about this other guy" Paris laughed as she tried to get away from Phoebe who was taking great pleasure in blocking her escape to find Cole.

"My daddy" she claimed, "Mommy" she called as she slipped away from Phoebe just barely, but Phoebe simply gently pulled her little leg back causing her to slide on their bed. Phoebe laughed at her daughter's unimpressed look

"He was mine before yours" Phoebe reminded her she was still unimpressed and smiled

"Nope" she replied. Phoebe smiled pulling her back up into her lap  
"Yes and he'll be out in a minute" she informed her, Paris began to play with her necklace and she figured that was the end of her book. In the wait for Cole to come, their little girl made herself comfortable on Coles side of the bed, wearing cotton pink PJ's her dark brown hair fell over her face and she stretched and yawned clearly sleepy but determined to wait for Cole to appear.

"Mommy"

"Yeah"  
"Tell him ta be faster" Phoebe laughed more to herself about what exactly popped into her head when her daughter said that, Paris looked at her mother confused at why she was laughing, she was serious. Phoebe laughed and pointed towards the bathroom door where Cole was emerging from. Paris shot up from her pre sleepy state

"Daddy" she exclaimed happily, Cole stood and squinted a bit

"Who's that" he asked playfully

"Please don't get her excited tonight, it took me forever to get her to sleep" Phoebe told him,  
"You didn't do a great job" he now said and she picked up a pillow and threw at him much to Paris's amusement. He grinned at her, wiping the rest of the moisture away from his neck and arms, he wore black boxer shorts giving her full view of his great body. Paris was at his heels still playing along with his game. He bent down and picked her up  
"Ohhh its you, hey baby did you miss me" he asked her

"Noo" she replied playfully giggling under Coles kisses and tickles

"Your becoming like your mommy" he told her, she looked at her mom now she shrugged  
"I've taught her well" she simply commented. Cole laughed  
"Ok come on, bed" he told her  
"Ohhh but mommy can't sleep either" she whined into his neck, Cole flashed her his devilish grin which she tried to ignore because it was completely evident what was on his mind.

"Don't worry I've got a way to put her to sleep" he now commented

"Kk" she agreed on this and Phoebe rolled her eyes in disgust of Coles play on words in front of their daughter.

"Are you going to wake up" he asked her, she shook her head No

"Ok I love you" he told her

"I love you too daddy" she replied with a big smile

She closed her eyes shut and then 30 seconds later opened them again Cole smiled

"How was your day" he asked her knowing that she just needed to get into something to rattle off her restlessness Phoebe was right he shouldn't get her excited late at night but he couldn't help it, he loved his little girl loved playing with her, seeing her smile and making her happy. It wasn't his fault he was in love. He listened to her talk about what she had done at day-care along with the things she did with mom when they got home. He was pretty sure as long as he lived he would never get bored of hearing her talk. Ever.

"She asleep" Phoebe asked looking over to him, he nodded and got into their bed instantly using his mouth to start a conversation with her neck. Pressing small firm kisses into her skin, she sighed

"Everything else go ok tonight" she asked him through her own willpower, his arm climbed over her waist grabbing her butt cheekily she gave up  
"It always does, im highly desired" he replied cockily, she smirked as she hovered around his lips, sliding her leg over his own waist, he grounded his hand in the bed rolling her underneath him and kissed her lightly as she caressed his chest.  
"Highly desired, by who exactly" she played dodging his kisses but could do nothing about his roaming hands. He chuckled and lifted his face out of her body, grinning  
"No one as important as you" he told her smoothly, she pulled his face back down  
"Better be" she told him before crushing their lips passionately, getting lost he broke off slightly

"Where are the glasses" he requested, she giggled and he kissed her again. He was nipping at her body with his kisses simply making her loose her mind when he stopped slowly to look up at her.

"Hmm you know what I want" he asked her, she looked at him curious

"If you say those glasses, i'm gonna kick you in a painful place" he made an uncomfortable face at the threat

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned  
"Only if you say it" she warned back  
"I'll need that painful place, to make another baby" he told her into her ear, her eyes opened wide and her heart jumped with joy  
"You wanna another baby, baby" she asked in a baby voice as he kissed her and looked back into her eyes  
"Yeah I do" he told her confidently, she smiled happily. This was perfect

"I don't know, I'm in pretty good shape…sure you wanna ruin a good thing" she told him laughing, he laughed then quickly pulled her body completely under him, raising her legs straight in the air she screamed a little at the jolt of him taking control of her body so strongly.

"I'm always in for ruining a good thing, you should know" he replied into her mouth, she giggled at this he sucked her lip, she let her eyes roll back before gathering some air to speak.

"I do love Paris" she pretended to reason with the request

"Your a tease" he said lifting up her camisole top to kiss her stomach which was a marvel for some post pregnant women who didn't really try to get their bodies back. She giggled more as he started to use his tongue in her belly button and chest, off went her top her bra following suit. She reached down and pulled his head back up towards her biting his lip.  
"Sorry you've distracted me what did you want Mr Turner" she asked breathlessly, his hands ran under her butt taking the small shorts away with it. quite comfortable  
"Mrs Turner " he started completely straightening one of her legs in the air, turning to kiss parts of it as he began bending it softly backwards. She tugged on his ear with her teeth.  
"I'm listening" she replied sexily, she moaned as she felt him come into her body, her other leg had stopped its acrobatic turn in the air and

"Have my baby" he requested hotly, she sighed

"I thought you would never ask" she replied, kissing him deeply

"I love you" she told him, he moaned into her mouth  
"I love you too" he was answered by her own moan.

Making love endlessly they got lost in their happiness with their little girl asleep in her own bliss. Phoebe knew that they were going to be better than fine they would be great. She lost herself and forgot the world for the moment. The only thing that mattered was them right now, like this. This room was the whole world and the whole world was this room, and with that she smiled she was happy, blissfully happy.


End file.
